


Seashells

by GodOfBlueSpiders



Series: The Gentle Wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Remus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Oblivious Harry, Omega!Harry, POV Third Person Limited, Pack Dynamics, Protective Remus Lupin, Psychological Trauma, Remus Lupin Lives, Slow Build, Smut, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Transformation, no bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfBlueSpiders/pseuds/GodOfBlueSpiders
Summary: Remus and Fenrir survive the Battle of Hogwarts.At first, the latter isn't seen for two months and deemed a minor nuisance. But what happens, when Harry becomes careless after his defeat of Voldemort and gets bitten by a very much revenge-thirsty Fenrir Greyback? Can Remus help him through his new life as a werewolf and remain unaffected by the growing bond between them?





	1. Too Many Werewolves In One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fanfiction on this account, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> By the way, there will be no bestiality in this fanfic. I know a lot of werewolf fanfics have that and I understand some people like it but I won't write anything like that. So, sorry, no wolves going at it. I might mention it as an event but won't type it out. We'll have to make do with normal smut and knotting in human form :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets two werewolves - a friend and a foe.

**Chapter 1 - Too Many Werewolves In One Day**

***~*~*~*~***

 

_July 1998_

Harry still lived in a state of constant dream, even after two months. Nothing seemed real anymore and it was hard to remain motivated. Two months ago, he had lost friends and foes alike - those in between, too. Two months ago, he had fulfilled the prophecy, had died, had come back. And now?

As had been common for the last weeks, the Savior of the wizarding world awoke, cold sweat sticking to him. Panting, he wrestled with his blanket until it fell to the ground and he could sit on the bed’s edge. Merlin, he couldn’t go on like this.

It probably did not help that he was at the Burrow. While he loved the Weasleys to pieces and it was better than being alone, it still _hurt_. He couldn’t bear the thought that Fred’s room was nearby. It had been empty already - the twins had moved out because of their business - but that did nothing to appease his guilt. He knew the others felt similarly, no one entered the room. Not even George.

But he had no choice but to be here. Hermione, Ron, and himself had decided to not start school again right away. They had instead concluded it to be best for them if they waited until September, returning for a newly established 8th year for all of those affected by the war. Not all of their peers had decided on that, though. Feeling bitter, the Gryffindor couldn’t begin to care. Small things like these seemed so unimportant nowadays. He was simply glad they were alive.

So, he stayed at the Weasleys home. He could have gone to Grimmauld Place, but why would he? It was empty, depressing - he couldn’t think of Sirius right now.  And what other options had there been? The Dursleys? Remus and Teddy? Of course, he loved the two no less than the Weasleys but… he did not think he wanted to burden Remus with himself. Remus, who had lost the mother of his son, lots of other friends, too. The werewolf had only survived through cheer irony as was. His very _curse_ had given him the inhuman strength to prevent him from bleeding out.

Shaking off his night terrors, Harry went for a quick shower, his pajamas drenched in sweat. He could only pray to whatever god there was - sometimes, he even prayed to the Headmaster - that everything would be okay once he went back to school. That was his _one_ shimmer of hope. Letting cold water wake him up, he spitefully thought back to Hermione trying to comfort him. ‘ _Survivor’s Guilt’,_ she had called it. He didn’t _care_ , what this was called. He wanted it to stop.

After his wake-up shower - which never truly made him feel as if he were in reality - he went downstairs. It must have been about 7 or 8 am, the perfect time to wake up. Harry’s darker, pessimistic thoughts left him as he smelled delicious food, heard clattering from the kitchen, perceived the familiar magic of so many people around him. It made those thoughts dissipate, leave him by the second. This was the reason he was here.

He rounded a corner and went to the noisy kitchen, only to be greeted by Molly, “Harry, dear! Oh, I wish Ronald would wake up as early as you all the time. The boy’s getting too lazy - hope he’ll shake the habit off before the start of term!” She shook her head in amusement, not meaning her youngest son any ill-will with her words. Harry guessed it was the way of mothers to worry this much - he’d not know. “Why don’t you go to the dining room? I think I heard Arthur sneak around the hallways already.” He complimented her on her good-smelling food briefly, which earned him a blush and a, “You’re making a mother’s heart melt, sweetie!” before he left.

As expected, Arthur did sit at the wooden table in the unruly, cramped dining room, holding the Daily Prophet - Harry did not know, how anyone could take that paper seriously. He chatted with him for a while; soon, Molly joined and put a tray with various, sinfully tasty things on the table. After another hour they had finished eating already, only for Hermione and Ron to join them. Every day was the same, somehow. Although Potter did not mind the routine after months of camping in the wilderness.

Although he did suppose the routine would soon be disturbed, even though it was healthy to have. Hermione had announced she’d return to her family very soon; she had given them back their memory, of course. Ronald would accompany her for a while. It made the black-haired teen a bit uncomfortable; who liked staying at their best friend’s house without said friend present, after all? But he didn’t want to be a party-pooper or go with them. They were a couple and he did not want to be a bother. He could not lie, he _was_ a little jealous of their relationship. He and Ginny… well, it was complicated. The time spent apart, the trauma of the war - they had decided to take a break for now, at least until the next term started. By now the Savior was quite sure, however, that they’d not get back together again. He felt no sort of attraction or feelings of love toward her anymore. She was a very good friend, but not more.

While they sat and he stole another piece of bacon - for the first time in his life, he had gained some weight through unhealthy coping mechanisms - a knock could be heard at the door. Molly and Arthur perked up, the former vanishing briefly, only to return with a friend of theirs. Remus Lupin suddenly stood by the table’s side, holding the still very small Edward, who was a bit over three months old now. Right away, Hermione made some quite adorable keening sound, almost _ripping_ the baby out of its father’s arms before Remus could even attempt to greet them.  
While Granger smiled at Teddy, who produced odd, bubbly sounds, Remus seemed a little fidgety, uncomfortable. Awkwardly coughing,  he said, “Hello, everyone. Molly, thanks again for-”

“Oh, it’s no problem! I would not have had these many children, didn’t I enjoy having the little ones around!” She giggled. When she saw the teens’ confused expressions - well, Hermione didn’t seem quite interested in the conversation - and their gazes shifting toward the werewolf in brown, tattered robes, she explained sheepishly, “We are going to babysit Teddy for a few days.”

Before a _why_ could escape the black-haired one’s mouth, Lupin already admitted, “I… Tonight is a full moon and I didn’t… manage to find someone else to care for Teddy while I’m _unwell_. Again, I’m sorry. I know you probably have a lot going on, too, and he needs so much care-”

Molly quickly patted the werewolf’s shoulder, smiling warmly. “It’s quite alright, I told you. I bet his _godfather_ also enjoys having him around, right Harry?”

Trying to not get distracted by Edward changing the color of his eyebrows repeatedly, Harry blushed and agreed, “Of course!” However, he did not know the first things about babies. Especially, _wizard_ babies. A bit of panic started to swell inside of him. ‘ _Okay- I’ll have to go to London and buy myself some books on childcare if I’ll watch over Teddy more often. Or I’ll ask Molly,’_ he concluded, not wanting to disappoint Remus. Although he _did_ wonder, where the werewolf had taken Teddy the last two months. The thought of him rather giving Teddy to some daycare or another acquaintance rather than Harry did hurt his feelings.

As if shaken from her fixation from Teddy upon the words ‘ _godfather’_ , Hermione suddenly perked up and flushed in embarrassment. She then cornered Harry, gently urging him to take the squealing infant. He did just so but worried he might hurt the little one even then. He was so soft and squishy; he was afraid that even his blunt nails might hurt him. But in the end, Teddy made some happy noise when he let him grab his finger and did not seem averse to being held by him now.  Harry vaguely registered the father of the baby closely eyeing him, although he did not know the reason for it. He guessed he was only overprotective. 

The wolf then was forced to sit at the table, too, Molly forcing breakfast on the far too lean man. She chirped, “Surely, the transformation and running around a forest will be tiring. You should eat, dear. We wouldn’t want you to pass out or anything and have wild animals hurt you!” The sick man cast her a look, which said, ‘ _Molly, I’d prefer passing out, actually.’_ Even then, he put dubious amounts of bacon, little sausages, and otherwise animal-related foods on his plate.

Somehow, Potter liked holding Teddy. He was wrapped up in some blue jumper, which was quite silky to the touch. Small Edward almost reminded him of a stuffed animal - but he better not tell that his wolf parent, he might become offended. The small being already emitted a bit of magic, which Harry could vaguely connect to his parents’ signature. It was oddly comforting, holding something this harmless, this innocent. Almost, he wished he could hold the small boy the whole day. Teddy proceeded to giggle and the bit of hair on his head turned a gleeful pink. Yes, he'd not let go of this baby very soon.

Arthur then went on to ask, “Remus… have you any news on the general mood of the werewolf packs? I do suppose there were no attacks as of recent, but, surely it must be hard on them, seeing their ally is… gone.” He was a little stiff, shifting around in his seat. 

Swallowing down more flesh, the former teacher’s look grew a tad dark, “I haven’t interacted with them much, yet. It’s quite dangerous, seeing Greyback is still on the run. His pack hasn’t disbanded as far as I know, which isn’t a good sign. He must be with them, otherwise, they would have disbanded without their alpha.” The thought of Greyback still lurking through the woods sent chills down everyone’s spines. The feral man had been injured severely in the final battle but before anyone could have attempted to imprison him, he had bolted, fled into the Forbidden Forest. But no one had made an attempt to find him, either. There had been and still were grander issues to deal with. And it wasn't like Fenrir had been the only one to escape.

“And uh… the other packs?” Ron questioned.

Remus shook his head, “I don’t know. Most of them have been allied with Greyback’s pack in some form. I guess they might have changed their minds about that, but I can’t be sure. And if they did, they are probably quite unstable. As an alpha myself, I can’t just pay them a visit, I’m afraid. They’d perceive me as a threat, someone trying to abuse their unstable hierarchy. We’ll have to wait until the Ministry is reformed completely and can spare people to investigate… _Humans_.” He then returned to eating, signaling he didn't really want to talk about this. The student did not blame him, the full moon was quite stressful.

Sighing, the father of many children pointed out, “That might take until next year. Although I suppose, we at least managed to abolish some laws and enact new ones. But we don’t have the manpower quite yet.” The Ministry was in pretty bad shape, too many people had had to be discarded. Hogwarts had been even worse, though. As of yet, many classes were taught by substitutes and there still wasn’t a new Headmaster. Personally, Harry hoped he could get Remus to teach again. But then he regarded the little bundle of joy in his arms and that hope died. How was Remus expected to deal with his curse _and_ a baby while working? Still, Harry could _dream_.

*~*~*~*~*

After breakfast, his former Professor had reluctantly left, saying he still needed to prepare for the full moon a little. He had seemed slightly worried about leaving his ‘cub’ behind; Harry blamed it on Moony’s instincts to stay with his pack.  
The rest of the day was pretty much spent sitting in the living room and taking turns cuddling Teddy, cooing at him. At one point, Molly had intervened, though, taking the infant and putting him in a crib, so he could sleep in peace. Shaking her head at the three teens, she hummed, “You’ll not love them this much once you have one or two of your own and they start screaming.” She then left, leaving the Golden Trio alone. A bit of a weird silence stretched out between them - they spent all their time together and had run out of topics to talk about long ago.

However, Ron did at one point request, “Do you think they’ll uh… ever catch Greyback? I mean, with the Ministry in pieces… W-What if he comes after the Order?” Minimally, he pressed against Hermione, sitting with her on a couch while Harry sat on an armchair by himself. Harry sometimes had to wonder, how Ronald managed to be such a scaredy cat after winning a war. Even Neville had become courageous.

He gave his best to comfort his best friend, “Ron, of course, they will. The werewolves will change to our side eventually and they’ll rebel against him. I can’t imagine his pack to be extremely loyal to a man like him after losing. And how would he go after us? The wards are safe.” There was no way a werewolf, who didn’t approve of magic, would be able to get through the wards that easily. Greyback was a good duelist, but wards were too intricate for him. “And he would have stricken already. Why would he wait for us to regroup and heal? He’s probably in hiding.”

Granger seemed to cautiously agree, “Yes, an attack seems unlikely. Even Greyback must realize it would be suicidal. Still, I’d not be too sure about that…” Yes, the Boy-Who-Lived knew that, too. Even with the war being over, they had to be careful. There were still some Death Eaters and otherwise dark wizards on the run; as long as the Ministry and especially the Auror Department weren't up and running, they’d best stay within wards were never alone. As of yet, that plan had always worked out.

After a while of discussion, Potter changed the topic, asking, “Do you think it would be weird to ask Moony, whether he might want to teach DADA again? I mean… it might be difficult with Teddy and, well, him being sick once a month… But he’s really good and he needs a job. Also, everyone knows he’s a werewolf anyway.” It was his last year at Hogwarts, if he could have Remus teach him, it would be perfect.

They considered his question for a bit, Hermione then sadly admitted, “It wouldn’t be _weird_ per se, Harry, but I guess the answer would be obvious. I don’t think he’d manage to care for Teddy. Someone would have to watch him, after all. And… would Remus want his son to grow up in Hogwarts? What if Remus wants to… perhaps search for a new woman in a few years? That would be difficult, too.” 

Ron agreed, “Yeah, mate. I don’t think Remus wants to stay alone for the rest of his life. Werewolves are kinda social and all…” Yes, the Golden Boy knew Remus couldn't stay a lonely widower forever. However, the werewolf surely wouldn't search a new wife within the next five to ten years.

Trying not to show his disappointment too much, Harry joked, “Well, I’d have loved to grow up in Hogwarts! But I guess you’re right…” Then, he concluded, “But he doesn’t have to teach _forever_ , does he? Maybe he could just teach for a few years? Until things have calmed down again?” He did not know why, but he wanted his dream to come true so badly. Just _one_ year would do.

His female friend nodded in understanding. “Maybe. Just ask him, Harry. Although, of course, it’s not your decision, whether he’d be accepted as a teacher at all…”

“They _have_ to! Who’d be more suitable? And it’s not like there is much competition,” he pointed out, quite certain of it. Not many wanted to live at Hogwarts full time. Also, Hogwarts had gained quite the reputation of losing one DADA Professor after the other. Even then, being a Professor was less than safe in general. Not many were ready to take on that challenge anymore.

“Harry,” he was regarded sternly by her, “I know you really want him to teach us, but you have to think of him, too. He lost too much and has an infant to care for. Do you think he’d be able to shoulder working _at all_ right now? He barely even visits, let alone talk on his own accord. He can’t even properly mourn Tonks because of a lack of time. It’s… Harry, I think it would be best to give him some time and let him grieve her.” The muggle-born seemed worried for both of them, pointing out some flaws to him. He hated how she always had to be this reasonable.

“I know, ‘Mione… It’s just- It’s hard not seeing our friends,” he rubbed at his temples, feeling frustrated. He was scared he might lose more of them. Had he known about losing Sirius - Merlin, he would have done so many things differently. He’d have written more often, talked to him more… Fighting down a sense of dread, he decided on always being there for Teddy. He’d not leave his godson alone, ever. Edward would have a better childhood than him and better teenage-years, too. Harry felt responsible for him.

His two friends seemed concerned for his sake, Ronald assuring, “It’ll be okay. It’s been only two months, mate. Everyone’s still scared as hell, give it some time. We’ll see them again.” The Savior hoped his friend was right, he had to be. He could survive Voldemort, but not losing his family entirely.

*~*~*~*~*

In the evening, after dinner, when Harry went to watch over the crib on his own for a while, something odd transpired. A tattered looking, disheveled, brown owl flew in through one of the open windows. He had never seen it before, but the disoriented bird reminded him of the Weasleys’ owl. It wobbly landed on the armrest of his chair, a small package and letter tied to its leg. He patted her head, at which she ducked away as if burned. Almost, the animal looked as if she had been taken and thrown into a trashcan once before letting her deliver the package. He hoped that wasn’t the case. Ever since Hedwig had been killed, Harry had felt strange about owls. His heart made an uneasy jump upon seeing the winged beasts - he missed her as much as any fallen human. The Savior had not yet managed to get a new pet; he wasn’t ready yet.

“Hey, little guy… what’s wrong, huh?” He chirped at the disoriented, frightened bird. He had to wonder, whose owl this was. Perhaps Hagrid’s? The giant loved animals, of course, but he wasn’t always that good at handling the smaller, more vulnerable ones. His big, rough hands made it difficult, Harry supposed.  
The animal simply scratched at the armrest, which prompted him to take the scroll and package. The small bundle wrapped in brown paper perfectly fit into his hands; something stone-like, but thin seemed to be in it. Once he had freed the owl of its burdens, he wanted to get up and get her a treat. But it already left, barely managing to _not_ crash into a vase on the window sill.

“If that’s Hagrid’s owl, I ought to talk to him,” he told Teddy, although the small boy was sleeping. But he liked talking to the small being - that was good for them, right? That way, they’d learn to speak, he supposed. ‘ _I really, really have to speak to someone about this…’_ he felt entirely planless. “But let’s see, what this is all about…”  
He first took the little parchment - it was always sensical to read first and _then_ unwrap something, in case it was dangerous. Even then, how dangerous could this stone-thingy be? As far as he could tell, it emitted no sort of magic. When he unrolled the piece of paper, it only had two or three lines written on it in a neat, overly cutesy writing. It read, “ _Hello Harry, I know this must seem odd and you probably get stuff like this all the time but please take it as a thanks. I know it’s not much, but I made it myself.”_ There was no sort of signature and he had never seen this writing before. Judging by its style, it had been written by a teenaged girl.

Yes, he _did_ get these all the time. Little - or not so little - tokens of appreciation or sometimes even of affection. They came from all kinds of people; people his age, families, old ladies, anonymous people. Harry did like them since they made him feel a little giddy inside, seeing he had been gifted very little for 11 years. However, if the tokens were _far_ too valuable, he usually sent them back. At one point, some halfblood woman in her thirties had sent him a quite expensive-looking broom, showing her thanks for his murderer of Voldemort. He had sent it back. But, all the other trinkets, he collected. Sometimes, he felt like young Tom Riddle.

So, seeing this was nothing out of the ordinary, he unwrapped the small paper bundle. Inside, there was a medium-sized, pastel-colored seashell with a cord going through its base - presumably to be hung around his neck. He turned slightly red - he liked these self-made, small things best. By now he was pretty sure it had been gifted to him by a teen girl, perhaps one living close to the coast. He disliked the hero-worship of himself, but this helped him nevertheless with overcoming his mild trauma.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it, Teddy?” The wizard cooed, taking the shell in his hand, intending to show it to the small, resting human next to him. Just as he saw the dying lights of the sun reflect on the shimmering shell, thinking, ‘ _Oh, I’ll fix it to the window-’_ he felt a familiar sensation.

Eyes wide and wanting to shout in alarm, he was forcefully teleported - this was a _Portkey_! Just like in the Triwizard Tournament, he had been fooled. He had tried to throw it away, but the scratchy rope had wrapped around his wrist, holding it captive. Sickened, he found himself ripped away from the chair and Teddy, flying through air - only to crash down on slightly warm, salty-smelling grass. On instinct - before even trying to look at his surroundings, he tried to reuse the object to get back. This could _not_ be good. But now the rope went lose around his arm and the shell turned burning hot, making him flinch and let go. Whatever, he’d just disapparate-

“Oh, I’d not do that if I were you, Potter,” a gruff, hoarse voice spooked him, coming from behind him. At its warning, the black-haired teen spun around, meanwhile trying to test for wards discreetly. But, yes, there was definitely a disapparition jinx around him. Not very surprising, considering his captors did not seem all that stupid - in contrast to him. Harry hated himself for his carelessness. He should have _known_! “Hullo, long time no see, eh?” He was greeted by a bear of a man, who he could barely look at with the sun setting behind him. Regardless of not being able to see the man, he pointed his wand at him threateningly.

He heard the signature sound of waves crashing into stone cliffs behind him, the air smelled of the sea. It would have been quite pretty with the sunset if he didn’t feel this confused and had the sense of being in danger floating around in his head. In front of him, there were lots of flat, grassy plains. Squinting his eyes, however, he could see some sort of forest in the distance and - to his shock - more figures waiting at the sidelines for _something_.

“What do you want from me!” Potter’s voice remained strong. He had been in too many battles to be that affected right away. Still, he felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He still couldn’t quite make out the man, although he barely knew many people with a frame like him and that _voice_ -

“Nothing much. Thought we could overcome our past mh… misunderstandings. Don’t you just _love_ seeing the sunset and our beautiful lady coming out in a location like this? Shining over the tidal waves- It’s almost romantic, don’t you think Potter?”  
_Greyback_. Harry now realized, who this giant of a man was, despite the sun blocking his view. Although, now, he wasn’t that averse to it blinding him.  
“Cat got your tongue?” He was taunted by the werewolf, “Well, I can understand that. But don’t you worry about a thing, I’ll take good care of you in a few minutes.”

Harry was in more trouble than he dared to admit. He couldn’t disapparate and the sun would soon set, allowing the full moon to come out and let Fenrir transform into even more of a beast than he already was. And Potter _knew_ the older man was a skilled mage, too. He might have been able to defeat him one-on-one with some struggle but not if he had about 15 people eagerly waiting to partake in the Harry-Buffet. He _could_ call his allies, but… did he want to risk it? Did he really want to risk his friends being turned because he had been idiotically careless? So, no, he tried to reason with the bloodthirsty cannibal, “And there I thought you’d execute me for all to see? Killing me in the middle of nowhere is hardly your style.”

That response elicited a burst of dark laughter, clearly audible through the sound of waves. By now, the sun had already vanished behind a tree-line, giving Harry a better view of the situation to come. He was scared to die. This time, there was no prophecy to fulfill, no sense behind his gory murder. Nothing to comfort himself with. But, ironically, Greyback _consoled_ him, “You’re right. If I had intended to play with your pretty insides, I’d have invited the press. But I don’t. Nah… I’ve got something better coming up for you. I heard you were _very_ supportive of werewolf rights… Hm, I thought I’d show you some ah… _gratitude_.” Harry saw a flash of teeth and was quite certain the werewolf had a few extra rows of shark-like teeth.

“You want to turn me.” It wasn’t a question, but a stomach-turning realization.

Despite having whispered it, the half-animal seemed to have picked it up. “Aren’t you happy about that? Could have ripped you apart, but instead, I make you a gift! Bet you’ll make a pretty bitch.” The sexual undertone disturbed the male teen. “So, Potter, why don’t you put that stick of yours away and sit down? You know you can’t outrun us, otherwise, you’d have killed us like poor Voldy. And you’d best not struggle - the wolves are kinda dumb, wouldn’t want to eat you.” The last statement seemed like a blatant lie and the Savior almost felt himself gagging, memories of Lavender resurfacing. Fenrir stared, then took out a pocket-watch he had surely stolen from one of his victims, cooing, “Oh, only a few minutes now. Five, perhaps.” He then regarded the wand still directed at him, “You know, we can battle beforehand, too. If that helps with your Gryffindor pride.”

He took him up on his offer. He still possessed hope he would escape, still possessed hope someone would come for him. Maybe Moony? Perhaps Lupin was here? But it did not seem like it. He threw a _Bombarda_ at the dark creature, hoping to discard of him. Of course, the duelist dodged, before trying to hex him with a Cruciatus. He, too, managed to not get hit by that and went on casting one spell after the other.   
Some would have surely argued he should just throw a Killing Curse at each of the 16 people, but he didn’t. Regardless of everything, he was _not_ like Riddle. He had promised himself to never take another life, never lower himself to the level of the other. Even people like Greyback deserved a trial and then lifelong torture by Dementors.  
The darker it got, the more desperate Harry became. Soon, he had been cornered more, forced to get closer to the cliff - a fall, he’d not survive. At the same time, Greyback’s pack seemed to grow more excited, nervously twitching and shouting things he could pay no mind to. He was dead, he was going to die - Harry was sure of it now. While the pack howled through the noisy waves, almost sounding like real wolves, it finally happened. Distracted by the werewolf, who was still in human form, running toward him with inhuman speed - he had apparently decided magic didn’t do the trick - Harry next found himself disarmed through a non-verbal spell by one of the other pack members. He had been too focused on his main attacker, had not noticed someone else sneaking up on him.

As the other werewolf caught his wand and snickered, the Gryffindor tried his hardest to not be tackled by a beastly man. He managed just so to jump to the side and sprint away from the cliff. But he could hardly run much further since the other werewolves had now formed a loose half-circle. At this point, it was only delaying the inevitable. Harry did his best to defend himself with wandless magic against oncoming spells by a laughing Greyback, but he was no expert in that field. He felt like a small mouse being toyed with by a tiger.

When he was knocked back and onto the floor by the force of one of Fenrir’s spells, the people around him produced amazed, not really human whines. Feeling himself hyperventilate in fear of the things to come - he had too much knowledge on this to be calm - he froze on the spot. Hands gripping at the lush grass beneath him, he helplessly listened to the cracking of bones and pained moans around him. It was dark now, so the transformation had started. He vaguely registered the other werewolves withdrawing, while Greyback inched closer, tucking his wand away. Despite probably being in excruciating pain, the man still wheezed out, “Was ah- fun playing, but we have to s-stop now. Ngh- stay there.”

The human was not able to rip his eyes away from the bigger man, watching on as his limbs became elongated, his face too, fur sprouting out of every follicle. Harry knew better than to run, knew better than to not listen to the man. The last thing he needed was the mindless creature to go into hunting-mode, decide he was their next meal instead. Death was worse than being turned. So he could only wait there, wait for Greyback to finish - it was far more terrible than fighting for his life. He had nothing to distract himself with, the single thought in his mind was the inevitable pain and the fear of what came afterward. What would Greyback do to him, once he was turned? Imprison him?

He felt hot liquid run down his face - why had he been such an idiot - he didn’t deserve this! He hadn’t fought against the dark for his whole life to become dark himself! Soon, he was faced with a wolf far more traumatizing than Moony. The image of it burned itself into his mind. Greyback seemed to be twice the size of what he had remembered and his fangs had grown with him, as had his claws. True to his name, grey, matted fur covered the being, soiled with Merlin-knows-what - perhaps gore of past victims.  
The werewolf emitted a bone-shaking howl, his pack joining in quickly enough. Then, instantly, his piercing blue eyes locked onto his prey, who was - despite his better judgment - crawling backward and away. It took Fenrir a whole of one second to cross the meager distance between, pouncing him like some oversized cat and pinning him down.

“Plea-” Harry resorted to begging, despite knowing the creature did not understand and, if he did, Greyback wouldn’t care. Teeth were in his face, displaying what would soon sink into his flesh. The longest he saw was the size of his middle finger; if not longer. The odor of rotten flesh hit him, making him choke and flinch, as slobber hit his clothes. The wolf dug its claws into his right collar bone and the orphan was surprised it didn’t break. Apparently, the dark creature had some mind left - because he was sure it was torturing him on purpose by not immediately biting. Instead, it snarled as he felt himself grow dizzy from fear, and roughly headbutted his head away with its own.

‘ _What is he-’_ he almost had the hope he’d be spared, maybe the wolf had more mercy in this form. But he had been too foolish. Pain; torment rushed through him, as his left shoulder was bitten into. He could only scream and struggle, but his fight had no direction, no target. Within a few seconds, he felt a burning sensation travel from where shoulder joined throat to his other limbs. Chest, head, arms, stomach, hips, legs - soon, every little vein and every cell of his entire being seemed to have been poisoned, filled with Fiendfyre. Still, the werewolf did not let go and bit into him harder, with the sole intent of torture.

The Savior screamed pleas to whoever might safe him - Merlin, Dumbledore, Moony - but no one came as he convulsed. He couldn’t even fall unconscious, his body aiding in his torture. At least the wolf let go and he registered a _pleased_ whine, before a warm appendage licked over his gaping wound, savoring the blood spilling out of it.  With more saliva entering his system, the pain seemed to become tenfold, worse than the Cruciatus, worse than seeing Sirius die a hundred times over.  
His throat was abused for a while longer, licked and nuzzled almost attentively by the beast, making him part of the monster's _family_. The gleeful whines of other hellhounds had drawn closer, and he imagined to understand them, ‘ _One of us! New member-’_ Perhaps, they even wagged their tails.  
But he couldn’t see anything but red and the stars and the moon anymore, couldn’t care for more than the pain and the doggish tongue lapping at his wound in cruel happiness.

Then, it was over.


	2. Waking Up Two Times A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry has been bitten the night before, he awakes and has to face his sire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: A bit of attempted rape in the first section of the chapter. 
> 
> This chapter will still be one of the more angsty ones. But I promise there'll be lots and lots of fluff in this story! (And smut, hehe)

**Chapter 2 - Waking Up Two Times A Day**

***~*~*~*~***

_July 1998_

This was a dream; he was sure of it. It wasn’t even that bad of a dream in comparison to his usual nightmares. At least he wasn’t at Hogwarts and fighting Riddle amongst the rubble and blood of the battle again. Harry was running through lush meadows, the moon high above him. Its silver light felt pleasant on his inky black fur, the cold light mixing well with pleasant wind. Why did he have fur? Why did he have four legs? Harry had no idea and he wasn’t about to question the merciful dream-makers tonight. He was simply grateful.

The wolf was alone in this endless realm of night and he did feel lonely, even though the moon gave him solace. He jumped into a little creak, liking the splashing sounds it created. With his big paws, he created more of those noises before running on. He felt free, better than he had ever felt before. Additionally, the teen could smell the trees, the dirt, and the grass, and could hear odd birds he had never heard before. The plains seemed endless, only a few trees here and there. For hours, he explored on his own, not finding another soul to enjoy this with.

When he felt his consciousness shift and the moon’s light melt away, he let his fluffy tail fall down limply in a gesture of grief. The grass and other fauna left him, too, until he was in a sort of black void. He couldn’t feel his body anymore. Neither could he hear the little birds or feel the soft, slightly wet grass beneath him.  
A few moments later, he wished it would remain that way. Suddenly, he felt all of it again - all of his human body, that was. Everything seemed to burn, especially a place on his left shoulder. At first, he was confused as to what this meant - what kind of nightmare was this? He had never had it before. Then, his memories returned at once and he perceived a voice from _outside._  A gruff voice of a man.

The coast. Greyback. Werewolf.

In mental anguish, he realized what had happened. At least the latter part, his memories, had not been a dream. They were real! He was- he had been _turned_!

Horrified, he tried to push himself up despite not being able to see his surroundings clearly. Upon opening his eyes, everything seemed too bright. Before he could stand up, someone pushed him down by his stomach roughly, back into something unpleasantly solid. Harry panicked - was this Greyback again? What was he doing to him? He smelled so many different things around him, things he couldn’t even name. Some seemed tasty. And he felt magic, a lot of it. Letting out a confused scream, he wildly fought against the person holding him down. But then, the back of his neck was forcefully grabbed, sharp nails digging into his soft flesh. It made him cease his struggling significantly and seemed to override his own instinct to fight entirely, making him docile. The fingers also dug into his still open wound in parts, making him let out a silent scream as he felt warmth run down his back.  
Before he had become accustomed to the brightness, he heard it. _The waves_. He was still there, on the coast. But he couldn’t fight against being held down, couldn’t even tell, who was doing it. He was too frightened and too petrified. Then, he heard something else, “Hm… told you you’d make a good bitch; smell nice, at least. Not that human stink anymore. And, good like you are, you waited up for me all nicely 'til I returned.” Harry involuntarily sobbed as he recognized Greyback’s harsh voice above him, the older beast leaned over him.

Slowly adjusting to the burning sun overhead - it must have been close to 11 am - he saw himself being trapped beneath the other completely. But at least he couldn’t perceive any other werewolves. _Begging_ again, he cried, “Please- J-Just let me go-” He had never, not once in his life, begged. Not even in front of Riddle. But he could not take this anymore. He had to get away!

The teen was laughed at gleefully, sharp teeth visible again. All of Harry’s body hurt, every last cell. He didn’t think he’d be able to walk if he tried to. Had he transformed? He wasn’t quite sure, whether he had. Maybe he had simply lain here, passed out? “Nah, not happening, I’m afraid. You know, I didn’t bite you just to let you go afterward, friend.” Next thing Harry knew, a face was pushed up against the healthy side of his throat. For some reason, the werewolf was sniffing at him and made some vile grunt, but Harry was still paralyzed and couldn’t fight against the other one. Then, he was _licked._

“S-Stop-” he demanded, not liking the direction this was taking. Weirdly enough, he felt himself relax against all odds and when the cannibal started biting into him without breaking skin, it even felt pleasant. ‘ _Is- Is he going to eat me? What is wrong- Why can’t I move!’_ He frantically tried to think back to his DADA lessons, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He felt like he had some mental block, as if he couldn’t think straight. The Savior was lost.

His sire then snorted, hot, moist breath hitting his neck. “Don’t you think it’s amazing, how well the pups respond to instinct? I can just touch you here, bite you there- and you can’t do a thing anymore. I could rip off your ear and stuff you with it- you’d eat it in glee.” Harry was told with a slight groan, which had his heartbeat take on an unhealthy speed. He was going to die- “How does it feel Potter, hm? Bet Voldemort never achieved this. He should have listened to me; I told him I could make you a good, little bitch.”

“Let me go!” The Gryffindor gave his best to at least seem brave, forcing himself to speak up. But he could barely move even then. He just so managed to put his hand to the other’s chest but pushing him away seemed impossible. He couldn't even apply pressure to him. 

“I like the feisty ones especially,” he earned himself a toothy, half-rotten grin. But this time, the werewolf couldn’t really smell the vile breath of the other. In fact, the brutish creature seemed to smell somewhat pleasant. Familiar, perhaps. “You can’t fight your alpha, your sire. That’s a lesson I can teach you right about now.” Harry found himself growled at, which gave him the overwhelming need to shrink in on himself like a turtle. “See?” his neck was let go then and the grubby, grimy hand instead wandered to his cheek, touching it almost affectionately and squeezing him. “You best listen to me from now on. ‘Cause you’ll never go back. This - _I_ am your home now. So you better keep me on your good side.”

It couldn’t be true. Potter _rejected_ this idea. He’d never see this savage as anything else than a monster. When he tried to struggle again, though, he quickly found his hair gripped at and his head tilted upward painfully, however. “No- _No_! Let me go-” he didn’t stop fighting against the frame thrice his size.

His throat was roughly bitten into, this time, drawing blood. Instantly, he went limp again and whimpered. It only got worse, when the other’s free hand traveled downward, slipped beneath his grey, by now bloodied shirt. He was then met with bloodied teeth, “Little, stupid omega. You’re all the same, you know?” Greyback wetly breathed before shoving a leg between his. "Always play hard to get, mh..." 

“No-”

“Oh, _yes_. You seem to forget that you belong to me, boy. Don’t know, which lousy pack you’ve been taught about - but _here_ , all the omegas are _mine_ ,” the former human was informed, making him fight to breathe through his sobs. He _knew_ , what was about to come. He wasn’t blind nor naive. “Should be glad I’m even considerin’ you. Old, and _used_ as you are - yeah, I can smell someone’s stink on you, boy. Mh- No worries, I’ll get rid of it _through time_. Just have to put my smell on you,” Fenrir kept talking, making him panic more and more. At this point, Harry was quite sure he’d pass out from not getting enough oxygen. He did not know, whether that thought was comforting or not. Even now, he had the hope to save himself. While his shirt was being shoved up to reveal his pale belly, the other morbidly joked, “Maybe I should just piss on you to make it quicker. You seem to think I’m a wild animal, after all. Maybe I should behave like one, eh?”

“Please- Please don’t-” he resorted to his old tactic of pleading again.

“Ah, then we’ll do it the old-fashioned way. I’ll just have to fuck that little hole of yours, fill you with my pups,” his stomach was pressed into, until Harry produced a distressed yelp. “Guess you have to do some fattening-up before that, though…” His sire continued to randomly tell him things, while greedily stroking over his torso and hips, inspecting him. The still gaping wound on Harry’s shoulder was entirely neglected, though.

Sometime around that point, Harry was pretty sure he’d be glad to pass out. It was hopeless, he was certain. There was no way out of this.

Oh, how wrong he had been. Just as Greyback was about to dive into his neck again, mark him even more, the young werewolf suddenly perceived the weight on top of him to straight up _go flying_. Not having to be told twice, he tried to get up and run away, only to crash down into the grass again, his legs not complying. Still, he crawled away. Around him, he perceived wizards, a group of ten - he could barely focus, still trying to take in more oxygen. He heard screams, heard growls, heard howls - and there were colorful lights of spells flying around. But the more he tried to crawl away to safety - _anywhere -_ the more his left shoulder started to hurt. He felt an odd warmth snaking down his chest.  
Before he could even put one and two together, see that the wound had reopened, he felt himself reeling. And then, his wish of passing out was granted - in his last moments awake, he prayed those people were his allies, not more foes.

*~*~*~*~*

The first thing he heard upon waking up was a softly spoken, “I’m sorry.” It relieved Harry more than anything - Greyback would never say something like that, which must have meant he was safe.

“H-Huh?” The new werewolf could only make as a response, though. His throat felt dry and as if he had screamed a bit too much. He tried to turn toward the presence in his room, which was luckily located to his right. Before he could see, who it was, he _smelled_ , who it was. A werewolf. _Their_ resident werewolf - Remus. Blinking repeatedly to make his eyes work again - he must have been out for some time - he still did not get very far. His glasses weren’t on his nose, so he only saw a blurry image of his friend, who seemed to wear something white and brown again. Looking around more, Harry did not recognize the room, however. It was very brightly colored, everything white. “Remus?” He more or less whispered, sure the other wolf could hear.

“Harry, you’re awake,” the statement seemed happy, but unsurprised. Without needing to ask, Harry’s glasses were pushed onto his face at which he quickly thanked the other. Now, the teen _somewhat_ got, where he was. He was in a hospital, probably St Mungo’s. In his room, there seemed to be only his bed in the middle of it next to multiple, grey chairs, and a metal table. Three small windows illuminated everything with slightly orange light. However. They were barred off with metal bars as if he were in a prison.

Upon seeing his friend sharp and clear, Harry’s happiness vanished. Moony looked like _shit_. There were scratches on his face - the full moon could not have been that far away, then - and his skin was ashen. In seeing him, another realization hit the teen. Deadpanning, he whispered, “I a-am a werewolf…” Horrified, he tried to sit up but his friend shushed him, gently urging him to lay down again.

“It’s okay, Harry. You’re safe here and you need to recover. The healers did a good job on your… wound but you still lost a lot of blood. And the infection as such took a toll on you, too, even without a transformation. Rest, Harry,” his former Professor told him, regarding him in sympathy. Harry trusted Remus in this more than anyone else, so he complied quietly. “Do you remember anything?” The question sounded somewhat hopeful, probably because his friends had no clue, how he had ended up in the middle of nowhere with Greyback.

“Y-Yes,” the younger one said, before telling him right about everything in great detail but with a wavering voice. He left out, however, what Greyback had _tried_ to do to him. After he was done, Remus gave him a glass of water and then proceeded to hide his face in his hands, devastated.

“Of-” Lupin’s voice was strained, livid, “Of all the things I could have allowed to happen to James’ son… It- It _had_ to be this!” The father of one appeared quite disappointed in himself, less so in Harry’s recklessness. To himself, he mumbled, “He’d hate me…”

With his heightened senses, the Savior managed to hear the comment. He gave his best to cheer the other up, “Moony, it’s not your fault! I was careless and- It could have been worse.” Barely, but there were worse endings. After all, he could have been killed or… other things could have happened to him. Half of which he couldn’t even comprehend in this state.

“If you can say that after your first transformation, I’ll eat my own tail. Merlin, Harry- It _can’t_ be worse,” the man shook his head, brown hair rather dull.

But Harry would not allow his canine friend to blame himself. Not now, where they had so many other worries. “No, Remus. It’s- Well, it’s _not_ fine, but I’m glad I’m not dead! Also, what would you have done? You couldn’t have known,” he wheezed, trying to ignore his sore throat. The older creature kept silent, before deciding to crush his motivation.

“You are a dark creature, classified as XXXXX now. Do you even know, what this means? Even if Kingsley removed almost _every_ law concerning us, you would still be losing more than enough of your rights. And the press - it _will_ get wind of this. Harry, they’ll tear your reputation to pieces, Savior or not,” he pointed out but Harry did not really care all that much for it. It wasn’t like he cared for prestige or anything like that and which rights of his could be taken away? Lupin seemed to know that too, so he went on, “And- Greyback is your _sire_ , Harry. It’s-”

“He’s yours too, though. And you seem… _fine_ .” His statement appeared almost cynical considering everything, but Remus _was_ better off than a lot of werewolves. At least he was not homeless and starving. _Anymore_.

“Because I am an alpha, Harry!” Remus threw at him as if he ought to know, what that implied. But he did not. The student knew there was a hierarchy in packs and, clearly, there was some odd stuff going one with the alphas. If his forced pacifying had been anything to go by, that was. The other saw his questioning look and his face turned guilty, his voice becoming softer, “I… forgot you might not have a detailed picture of the system. Harry, you’re not an alpha. That makes a difference-”

“Well… then I’m becoming one! W-What do I have to do?” He requested, but the other’s look grew very, very cryptic. So dark, Harry feared Lupin might tell him that he’d die within the next two hours.

Rubbing at his temples, his mentor told him, “You can’t _change_ your biology. You’re ‘born’ an alpha, beta, or omega. You can’t become one. There is no way. And you are, well, an omega.”

“Greyback called me that, too…” Harry voiced and innocently eyed the other, stressed out man. He left out, what other things he had been called. It was too mortifying.

“Harry, omegas are…” the father seemed to have trouble finding a suitable explanation. “Well, you know alphas either lead packs or remain alone because they don't get along with other alphas. Omegas are the exact opposite. They _cannot_ stay alone without great discomfort for extended periods of time. And they never take on a leading position, they are… submissive.”

“I’m not submissive, though,” he clarified, although it should have been obvious. He was anything but. Harry wasn’t one to just give into something, he was a fighter. Although, “Er… but Greyback did something to me. L-Like, grabbed here and uh… made me go all limp. Is that, what you mean?” He demonstrated it, only for the other to regard him in sheer terror. Instantly, the omega stopped the action.

Balling his fists, his friend low-key growled, which had him back away, “Not entirely. _That_ is a reflex in omegas, no sensical alpha would dare to abuse. It’s… used for mating, essentially. Harry, you left that out in your explanation before… What else did he do?” Now his former Professor became suspicious, worrying even more for him.

At the word ‘mating’, the Gryffindor went very still. Embarrassed, he admitted, “H-He licked and bit my throat. And told me s-some odd stuff. Like, how in his pack, all omegas belonged to him- But, Remus, what did he mean by that?” He wanted _answers_. Something clear-cut he could understand right now. Harry thought he probably knew the answer to his question already, though. His stomach turned.

“It- It means that he was… actively trying to mate with you, Harry, by abusing your natural instinct to do, what your sire and alpha wants. Luckily, you fought against it.” Moony cringed visibly, looking at him sadly as realization began to kick in within Harry’s mind. “Omegas are - in the eyes of people like Greyback - glorified slaves to keep for sexual entertainment, sometimes breeding if they're female.” He finally admitted to it, not daring to look at his former student. “The problem, which you might not yet see, is that you’ll still feel inclined to return to Greyback very soon. As I said, omegas can’t stay alone. They have a natural urge to be with their alpha or at least sire. You’ll probably feel unsafe and paranoid as long as you aren’t with him. You can call yourself lucky your hormones and instincts haven't kicked in yet. ”

There, two questions transpired. One, “W-What even happened to Greyback and the others? What happened in general?” He was still in the dark about that and the thought of his sire being on the loose frightened him. Two, “A-And… what do we do about me wanting to be with him? I-I can’t go back!” Fenrir would rip him to pieces - something within him was displeased about that thought and not simply because he’d be dead then.

“The others can probably fill you in better. But I was told they noticed you gone because Teddy started screaming and they couldn’t find you in the house afterward. Arthur contacted Kingsley and, because it was _you_ missing, the Auror Department was involved. I guess they somehow managed to trace the magical signature of the portkey, which transported you. Just… evidently far too late. I was told they found you in the late morning with him. Harry, Greyback was caught. He’s on his way to court, as are some of his pack. They didn’t catch everyone, but a lot. So, that’s at least good news, I suppose. I only got to know about all of this two hours ago, too, Harry. I was passed out.” A heavy weight on Harry fell from his shoulders upon hearing that monster was almost dealt with. “About the other issue… the only way to not have you do something reckless or become mentally unstable would be to re-imprint you on another alpha.”

For a long, uncomfortable second, neither of them said anything. “O-On you?” Whatever this re-imprinting was and entailed, the teen did not want to do it with a stranger.

His alpha friend shifted around in his chair, quite stiff suddenly. “Or any other werewolf alpha, you’d like. But I don’t suppose you know many… Of course, this can remain temporary. I wouldn't… imprison you.” The Savior was certain he had never seen Moony _this_ apprehensive to talk about something. “Obviously, imprinting is a rather uh… intimate thing to do. And ‘stealing’ another alpha’s omega would get me killed under normal circumstances. Even the Ministry would probably investigate, weren’t it for its current state and… Kingsley’s generous offer to look past it for you and I.” When asked, how it was done, the other replied, “The basic idea of it is for us to spend a lot of time together. But there are a few things I’d have to do to you. For example, biting you, making you smell like me. The issue here isn’t doing all this in our human forms, although it certainly will be uncomfortable. Moony… would have to claim you, too. And he isn’t all that erm… social toward other werewolves. We’d have to hope he takes pity on you for being a newborn or being a lonely omega. If that doesn’t work… we’d have to hope you’re _very_ fast because I might hurt you otherwise.”

Potter did not care a lot for that. Despite a small, inner voice of his consciousness saying this was _very_ wrong, he eagerly agreed, “I want you to make me imprint on you. You’re right, I don’t know any other alphas… And I don’t want to suffer all of my life if I can simply be with a friend of mine! For the other problem… can’t we take Wolfsbane Potion?” It seemed the most logical to him.

“H-Harry, firstly, you shouldn’t agree to it that quickly. If I was to be your alpha, I could take advantage of you… Maybe you should think about it longer. Imprinting is not to be taken lightly, even if it isn’t as severe as mating. And, secondly, you know I have no resources for the potion. And without Severus… the cost would be even higher.” Somehow, the sick teen got the impression he was missing something or not understanding werewolf culture well enough. Because, honestly, this 'imprinting' didn't seem that special to him.

Trying to be as demanding as possible while being hospitalized and confused, Harry ordered, “I’ll get us the potion. Just… see it as a payment for mentoring me. And it’s an investment in myself, too, I guess. Also, maybe we won’t need it that long… won’t we be more docile, when we’re not alone? Dad and Sirius helped you, after all…”

The veteran now turned a minimal shade of pink, but had been convinced slightly, “I’d gladly mentor you, Harry. But, as I said, you shouldn’t immediately agree-”

“-It’s okay, Moony. Who else would I want to do this for me?” But, then, a horrible thought crossed Harry’s mind, making him feel shitty, “E-Except you don’t want to because you are busy with Teddy- R-Remus, It’s okay if you don’t-”

“No, that’s not it! I’m only worried for your sake, not for mine. Also, Teddy will enjoy having you around more often. And… as an omega, you might be able to provide him with, erm, motherly affection, which I can’t give.” Potter was quite sure by now, he didn’t get this whole omega-business. Motherly affection? Being taken advantage of? It all sounded too surreal to happen to someone like him. Also, how could a gentle creature like Lupin do anything remotely bad to him?

“So… when will we start?” The omega eagerly asked, nevertheless. The sooner he got out of this hospital, the better. And maybe that would aid him in his healing?

Sheepishly, the other shook his head, “Not before you get out of here and we did all the paperwork. Once you’re free to go, we’ll have to register you at the Ministry. Anyway, I should go now and get everyone else here before the others kill me for making them wait for so long to meet you. Everyone was and is quite worried about you.” It almost appeared as if the werewolf wanted to have an excuse to flee. Without the younger one even having the chance to decline, he was left alone for a few minutes.

In the meantime, Harry tried to collect his thoughts as he hid more beneath the blankets. Doing so was weirdly comforting, despite it being far too warm for this in summer. His limbs still burned the slightest bit, but he did not mind. He had been through worse.  
He was an actual werewolf; the realization hit him for a second time. And apparently some kind of submissive, housewife omega. Also, if he did not imprint on Remus, he was going to miss bloody Greyback and become depressed. He did not know, which of these statements disturbed him the most. Although, of course, he had nothing against spending some time with Remus and Teddy in some odd sort of patchwork-family. In reality, it almost seemed too good to be true. The teen decided to keep that thought to himself since Remus had seemed rather shy about this whole business. Harry did not get, _why_. They have known each other for five years or so, had fought and grieved alongside each other. Certainly, some cuddling and anything similar could not be that embarrassing.

‘ _Maybe I’m just too slow today to get it; maybe I’m still in shock. Or Remus is being odd because of the full moon. Merlin, he must be tired and hurt, too. I’d best let it rest for a few days,’_ the teen decided his mind had been in a state of trauma-induced stupor. It wasn’t like this was the first time. The omega sat up a little in the bed, still pressing the blanket against himself. He did not like the smell of it. It smelled too clean and unfamiliar, his heightened senses picking up the lingering smell of different people around the room, too. He could still smell his canine friend, as well. Remus’ smell was similar to Fenrir’s in some aspects, but at the same time very different. Guiltily, the teen realized Greyback smelled _better.  
_ His grip on the soft cloth in his hand tightening, he tried to push that thought out of his mind very quickly. No, it was entirely wrong to think that. ‘ _Please don’t let this be about the omega-thing. Please let Remus be exaggerating!’_ How _dare_ his messed-up brain interpret the smell of his sire as anything but vile and dangerous?

Ashamed, Harry soon greeted the rest of his friends entering the room. Hermione, Ron, George, and Arthur had come. Molly was probably still looking after Teddy, seeing the boy’s father was here and in a quite disheveled state. The Gryffindor felt pretty bad about the latter fact. The older werewolf should be resting, not caring for him. “Hey, guys… Heh, always getting myself into trouble, right?” Harry tried his best to sound positive for them nonetheless. His family had enough burdens, he didn’t need to appear depressed and humiliated in front of them.

They cast him sorry glances as they sat down on nearby chairs, greeting him a little shyly. Hermione eyed the barred windows with a snarl, shaking her head slightly. Mumbling to herself, she hissed, “Keeping him like some sort of dangerous animal after all he did-” Harry’s heart broke slightly. He hadn’t connected the dots, really. The barred windows were there to confine him, not to protect him!

Potter told them the same story he had told Remus a few minutes before, this time also including _some_ of the stuff Greyback had tried to do to him afterward. He didn’t outright call it rape, though. There was no sense in worrying them so much, he felt. Also, he did not want to seem weak in front of them, not having been able to stop it and all. At the end of his tale, George questioned the situation - his usual mirth was still missing, he had become so serious as of late. “And what are we going to do now?”

When no one came forth with a miraculous plan, Remus slowly, carefully implied, “We’ll wait for Harry to heal first. Then… I suppose _I_ will help him out. We have to get him registered. Afterward, it might be best if he came to live with Teddy and I for a while.”

Granger, however, seemed a little concerned about the plan. She requested, “Remus… not to insult you, but are you sure that would be a good idea? Caring for an infant _and_ Harry might be too much for you alone. Also… how will it work? Obviously, I don’t have first-hand experience, but I did intensively research werewolves. Depending on what role Harry takes on in a pack, you might not be compatible at all… What if Moony, as an alpha, decides Harry is a threat to your pack? What if he hurts him? Or what if you two have a falling out because of your instincts to fight each other?” Like always, the Savior felt intimidated and amazed by the muggleborn’s knowledge. Why did she know all that stuff?

Upon her words, the alpha werewolf seemed to straighten up the tiniest bit, making himself appear taller in front of her. Remus was far more confident speaking to her, for some reason, as he explained, “Hermione, it’ll be fine. Harry isn’t an alpha, he’s an omega. If anything, I’d feel the need to possess him, not to kill him. Although, of course, Moony is slightly aggressive toward _all_ kinds of werewolves… But as long as I am in human form, it will be fine. And I don’t think it will be too much of a burden to me. Harry won’t need constant supervision like Teddy. And Harry can help me out in caring for my son.” Lupin all but stared the human girl down, some wolfish instincts clearly at play there. The omega blamed it on the full moon being so close, still.

Hermione did not back down, though. She was a Gryffindor, after all. She seemed to think about his words for a moment before her eyes seemed to widen a tiny amount. Suspicious, she did not seem to like the plan, “Remus, I don’t think this is very fair on Harry.”

The teen spoken about cocked his head to one side, “Huh? Why not?” He was slightly offended to be talked about like some 3-year-old, who wasn’t in the room.

“Because, as an omega, you aren’t entirely…. How do I say this?” She turned a little bit red, “Let’s just say you can’t really make objective decisions anymore. Remus is an alpha with his own - if very small - pack. He’d know exactly what to do to make you comply. And he _has_ the instinct to own you, seeing omegas are fairly rare and precious. So, I don’t think to stay with him is in your best interest if you want to keep your free will.” When the older dark creature low-key growled for the fraction of a second, she quickly added, “Of course, I am not of the opinion that you, Remus, are exploiting Harry on purpose. It’s your nature to do so.”   
It didn’t really make it any better. Ron shuffled closer to his girlfriend, poking her to make her stop saying anything more. While Hermione was a very knowledgeable witch, she didn’t always manage to be very considerate of a person’s feelings.

A little angry, perhaps offended, the former Professor argued, “While I do feel a need to make him part of my pack, I’m not entirely driven by instinct. Not even close to a full moon. If I were, I’d behave more similar to Greyback, Hermione.” It almost seemed like a threat, which scared the green-eyed teen more than it should have. “And what other choice is there? Harry can’t stay on his own. He will become scared, restless, paranoid - perhaps worse. So, either, we let him stay with Fenrir-” everyone pulled a disgusted, appalled face, “-or he stays with another alpha. I’m not saying I’m happy with this situation. I _am_ scared I might take advantage of him. But who else is there? We can’t let Harry be with a complete stranger!”

While Hermione rubbed at her temples, trying to come up with more arguments, Arthur voiced his opinion on the matter. “Well… I’d rather have dear Harry stay with Remus, too, Hermione. We don’t know many trustworthy werewolves. And… considering what we all went through, it might not be best to put Harry through additional stress. Of course, it’s Harry’s choice in the end.” The Weasley regarded the sick teen apologetically.

“I…” the omega made, feeling rather insecure thanks to everyone. Being with Remus seemed nice and logical, but also scary. Was Hermione right? Would he be taken advantage of? Then again, wouldn’t Fenrir do something far worse to him? His instincts told him no; he should return to his sire. But he didn’t listen to his instincts. “I-I think I want to be with Remus…” But he wasn’t sure.

Upon his unusually meek tone, his newfound mentor told him in sympathy, “As I said, you shouldn’t decide today. Not after a night like that. Give it some days and heal.” Even then, Harry thought it was pointless. Waiting some days wouldn’t change the facts.

Despite that, he answered, “Okay… I'll wait.” They went on to talk a little more, luckily about other things. More light-hearted ones, which cheered him up. His friends stayed with him until the late evening - except Remus, who was so tired he had fallen asleep in his seat around 6 pm already, making them urge him to finally go home and rest. His other friends only left him, however, when St Mungo’s staff told them the hospital would be closing for the night and visitors had to leave. They promised to return the next day, however.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the first kudos! I know it's not much yet, so I'm glad you liked the first chapter already! There'll be many chapters to come, though, and I think the story will be more interesting, once a few of them are online.
> 
> The next chapter might take longer to upload. My bloody wrist hurts for some reason and I don't want to injure myself :( But it won't take more than a week, don't worry.


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves the hospital and Remus helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some awkward behavior between the two :P

**Chapter 3 - Moving**

***~*~*~*~***

 

_July 1998_

Standing in front of a mirror in his temporary bathroom, just having showered, he bit his lower lip. It was _bad._  Fenrir had bitten him there on purpose for all to see. At least Riddle had had the honest intent of murdering him instead of publicly shaming him. The scar of the werewolf’s bite was arranged in somewhat of a circle, albeit a little crooked. It sat above his left collar bone, more on his throat than he had originally anticipated. Which posed a problem. He’d have to cover it up with a Glamour or else anyone with half a brain would recognize it. And Harry wasn’t quite sure, whether he wanted to tell. At least not right now, where it all was this fresh and he didn’t get half of the stuff, Remus was trying to tell him.  
Timidly, the teen rubbed over the scar once before ripping his eyes away from the mirror and dressing, so he'd not need to see it anymore. He put on plain robes in a very dark grey, not feeling all that inclined to stand out. With his wand, which had luckily been found on one of the captured werewolves and returned to him, he cast a simple Glamour on himself.

Today, he’d leave this small prison of his. The staff had been nice enough, of course, but he didn’t like being here. He guessed nobody did. Regardless of that, his new, wolfish nature seemed to especially despise his lodging. The strange, clinical smell and the unfamiliar surroundings made him fidgety, stressed out. Sometimes, he even got spooked _a little too much_ from noises outside his room coming from other patients. Remus, on one of his relatively rare visits these past five days, had told him it was normal. Apparently, it was in his ‘nature’ to be frightened and to avoid conflict as much as possible. Harry had also been informed to expect it getting worse very soon. Merlin, someone kill him, please. The Gryffindor couldn’t live on as some sort of whimsical crybaby. Not in his position.

Anyway, he’d just have to suck his worries up. Today, he and Remus would go to the Ministry to get registered. Something, which gave him a stomachache. But there was no way around it. Also, the promise of then going home seemed motivating enough. Although he did not know, what Remus had meant by _home_. The Burrow? Remus’ flat? Grimmauld Place? Feeling unusually shy, he had not managed to ask about it. None of it seemed flawless.  
Harry then left the bathroom and slightly startled, when his friend was already waiting for him. Remus sat on one of the grey, depressing chairs and regarded him with mixed feelings. Somehow, the omega felt intimidated by his stare. He couldn’t even look at the man’s amber eyes without cringing away anymore. Somehow - perhaps because Harry was huddled up in a corner of the room and as far away as physically possible from Remus - the latter seemed to notice his apprehension. It hadn’t been _this_ bad yet.

Trying to comfort him, his mentor explained, “It’s okay to feel a little uncomfortable in my presence, Harry. Being with an alpha, who isn’t your sire or mate, isn’t exactly supposed to happen. And… I suppose your body is slowly adjusting to its new biology. At least you smell more like an omega than two days ago.” The latter fact wasn’t very comforting to know, however.

“Please don’t tell me I’ll have to worry about werewolves being able to smell me…” The thought seemed horrible. Glamours were able to hide a lot, but not scent. Secrecy seemed unlikely now.

Moony slowly stood up and corrected his faded, light brown robes. “I’d not say you have to worry but they will smell it. However, they will also smell, which pack you belong to. They’d be quite reckless to try and do anything to an omega from Greyback’s pack. And… once you’re in mine, I’ll be there to protect you.” As his friend drew closer with slow, unhurried steps, the teen blushed slightly. No one had ever offered to protect him from something - it was usually the other way around. But the thought of it was comforting. He knew Remus was a skilled fighter, after all. “But we should hurry now. If we arrive at the Ministry early, we won’t run into too many people, Harry.”

The latter nodded in understanding, but flinched the slightest bit, when his arm was taken. “Remus?”

“The head of St Mungo’s was so kind as to lift the anti-disapparition jinx around your room, so you’d not be seen exiting the hospital by anyone. I’ll apparate us.”

A tiny bit flustered, Harry pointed out, “I can apparate on my own, you know?” The hand holding his right wrist was warm and somehow felt funny on him. Something in him longed to get rid of it.

“I know. But the more I actively do _for_ you, the more Moony might get you erm… belong to me. Don’t worry about it too much. I _think_ I know, what I’m doing.” His former professor regarded him a little sheepishly, smirking at his own sarcasm. Before the Savior could question what kind of belonging he had meant, they disappeared.

In the next second, they found themselves by the Floos of the Ministry. Suddenly in a new environment and overwhelmed with smells of strangers and people hurrying through the hall, the omega tensed up. ‘ _Sensory overload_ ’, his mind could only provide for an explanation, which did not help, either. It was too much at once and he felt lost, nothing to ground himself with again. Not even Remus seemed safe right now, he wanted someone else-

“Harry, breathe. It’s okay. You won’t get hurt,” the widower cooed at him, but it only helped so much. Out of nowhere, though, a soft hand brushed passed the back of his neck - not gripping, only swishing over it lightly - which had Harry snap out of it. The sensation had been semi-pleasant, semi-terrifying; it left him with a mind wiped blank and a shudder.

“W-What-”

He was regarded apologetically, “Sorry, but you seemed about ready to faint and I think that would elicit even more of an audience.” Looking around, Harry saw a few wizards and witches regarding them warily as they stood in the middle of a fairly crowded area, not moving like everyone else. “Let’s go now,” he was urged to follow the taller, lanky man. Not needing to be told twice, lest he was abandoned, the Gryffindor quickly followed suit.

Soon enough though, he had to question the direction they were going. “Er… Moony? Why are going to the Minister’s office…?” He was quite sure that’s not where registration usually took place at.

Again, a pitiful look. “Kingsley offered to let you be registered in his office, so your exposure would be minimized again. It’s probably redundant. It _will_ come out. But at least we can give you some time to adjust and have it come out later.” Numbly, he nodded. It wasn’t like he had any choice, was it? And Harry supposed he at least knew Shacklebolt and could trust him. So, he stayed silent and followed his favorite wolf up a spiral, stone staircase. They soon knocked on a dark, wooden door and it opened for them - the Savior thought it spoke volumes about the current state of the Ministry that there were no guards whatsoever.

“Ah! Harry and Remus! I was wondering, when you’d come,” they were greeted by the black man sitting at his sleek, black desk in the middle of the room. Some woman stood next to him. She almost looked like Rita Skeeter, if only a little smaller and wider. She held some papers and nodded at them politely. As the door behind them fell shut and they shook hands - Harry was quite reluctant to touch the two humans - Kingsley went on, “I’m always glad to see you, even for such… devastating reasons. Harry, on behalf of the Ministry, I apologize.” Harry wanted to tell him it was okay - after all, he had messed up in being reckless. But the Minister solemnly declared, “We failed you, after everything you did for us. I knew I should have taken Greyback and his pack as a more serious threat- But other issues seemed more pressing at the time. A clearly flawed assessment of the situation. I’m sorry.” Shacklebolt encased his hand, which he had been shaking, with his other one in a gesture of sympathy. “I can only hope you can forgive us.”

“I-It’s okay… I mean, I’m alive, am I not? And Remus helps me, you are helping me, too. It’s fine. Worse happened to me,” the Boy-Who-Lived pointed out a little bitterly. He really had suffered through worse pains. Especially mental ones.

“Harry, you’re a remarkable, young man for being this forgiving. Which… makes me feel rather gloom because I have to request something of you again.”

There, Remus stepped in. The usually soft, chocolate-loving man appeared angry. “Kingsley, he’s in no shape to run errands for the Ministry.” The omega imagined to hear a faint growl.

But their shared friend remained unshaken and laughed it off. “It’s no errand… I know Harry must be exhausted. Although, this request is nothing short of selfish, either way. We… have an issue with the werewolves we took from Greyback’s pack. Many of them claim they didn’t take part in the attack whatsoever, some have no registered offenses, either. Without a witness, we’d have to let them walk free. We can’t collectively judge them, either.”

Harry became horrified, taking a step back from the other Order member, “You- You can’t let Greyback-”

“No, Harry. Greyback will be send off to Azkaban either way. We have a lot of proof for his current and past crimes. But not on the others. Some aren’t even registered as dark creatures and some of them have been presumed dead for some years,” the mage at least was able to appease some of his fears, which had the tension in his muscles leave him a little.

Even then, his fellow lycanthrope shook his head on his behalf, “Kingsley, no. If Harry meets his pack… there is no knowing, how he might react. Either, he’d feel an overwhelming need to be with them or he’d be afraid for his life. Both would certainly not be very positive on his mental stability. He's been through too much.”

“Moony- I can’t let them walk free. I’m sure it’ll be okay-”

“ _No_ ,” the alpha declined quite sternly and his amber eyes stared him down, which had the omega shrink in on himself and whimper the tiniest bit.

 _'What the hell…’_ the Gryffindor thought upon becoming scared of Remus again. But he did not try to speak up against it, his throat tightening up.

His whimper made his canine friend react; making him apparently regret his former tone and shift his gaze back to Kingsley. Remus swallowed nervously before offering, “Can’t he just look at photographs?” It seemed like a sensical idea.

Kingsley considered it, his robes in blue moving gracefully, as he paced the room. “Hm, I guess that wouldn’t be an unjustified request. I’ll see to it. Get yourself registered in the meantime, will you? I should be back soon.” The wizard then vanished hurriedly, leaving them alone with the chubby witch standing behind his desk.

She cooed, “Now, let’s get to work. My name is Vanessa Adkins and I’m part of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I’m head of the _‘Beast’_ Division. Please sit.” She seemed to recite something she had to say every day. Nevertheless, she seemed friendly enough and smelled oddly pleasant, like poppies. Once the two werewolves sat, she went on, “As a newly born werewolf, you have to get registered, Mister Potter. The reason for this is not discrimination - although it sadly was used for this. But werewolves are - sadly enough - known for unintentionally creating havoc once a month. So, the Ministry needs to keep record of them, where they live, whom they associate with, etc, so we can track you down, should something of importance arise.” She warmly smiled at him, reminding him of Molly. 

“Okay…” the teen made, despite his guardian making a spiteful snort next to him. 

“Very well. This won’t be too difficult. I’ll simply have to ask you a few questions and fill out this form,” Adkins nodded while sitting on Kingsley’s desk sideways. “First of, who is your sire?”

“E-Er… Fenrir Greyback?” He cocked his head because it should be pretty obvious. Nevertheless, she noted it down with an acknowledging grunt.

“Were you bit willingly?” He shook his head very fast. “Okay… Hm, let’s see- Are you an omega, beta, or alpha?” He answered with the first option and she drew a little ‘X’ somewhere, not phased at all. “Are you part of Mister Greyback’s pack?” her tone remained professional.

Helplessly, Harry regarded Remus. The latter saw his confusion and replied for him, “Yes, he is for the time being. We’ll probably change that very soon, however.”

“Very well. If you do, please send us an owl or come by to keep us informed of the status quo. It’s very important.” Miss Adkins told them, again not judging. “Do you have a mate?”

“I-I don’t think so…” the omega replied. He didn’t think Ginny and him were considered mates. After all, their relationship had ended before he had transformed.

To be certain, he again cast his friend a look, trying hard to not look directly at his eyes, though. “No, he doesn’t have a mate.”

The head of the Beast Division then continued to ask him general questions about where he lived and such, until only one page of the papers she held seemed to be untackled. Adkins then declared, “Since you are an unmated omega, I have to inform you of the following: The Ministry is not obligated to protect you, Mister Potter, and can’t be held accountable for any damages to your person which could arise because of your status. It is your sire’s, pack leaders, or alpha’s responsibility to see to you not being attacked by other werewolves or creatures. Do you understand?” Her quill hovered above another box, waiting for his answer patiently. 

“I guess?”

She then made another ‘X’ there before shoving the paper toward him and giving him the feather. “Please, sign there.” Once he did, she snatched the papers from him that instant, stood up, shook their hands, and wished them goodbye, “I’ll have to leave now. I’m certain the Minister will return soon.” Harry didn't blame her, however. He knew the Ministry was helplessly understaffed - she probably wasn't lying about having to leave.

With that, they were left alone. Confused about the last piece of information, the younger one asked his companion, “What did she mean with the Ministry not being held accountable for my safety?” It seemed odd and somehow self-explanatory. Why would he try to sue the Ministry if he got hurt?

His friend huffed, “It basically means it’s your own fault if you get assaulted and shouldn’t count on any judge dealing with the perpetrator.” Remus' usually so soft voice seemed cold, fed up with the discrimination against their kind.

“That can’t be right…” He turned a little green. Harry was a citizen! They couldn't just  _ignore_ him being hurt! It was their job to punish those, who did wrong. 

“That’s werewolf regulation for you, Harry. The way the Ministry sees it, omegas are at fault if they are raped by someone. Because it should be evident to them that they have to stay with an alpha, who can protect them or be mated for their own safety. Harry, don’t count on being treated like a human anymore. They would care the same about an _actual_ animal assaulting another. The only reason they are putting Fenrir behind bars is that he hurt a _wizard_. If he had attacked me, they’d simply tell me to suck it up because it’s ‘natural’ for our kind.” Somehow, Potter felt he had been a little too naive regarding Adkins. She had seemed so nice… had it all been a professional facade?

Ashamed and disappointed, he pressed more into his chair and hopingly requested, “But they are working on this, are they not? Kingsley wouldn’t hurt-”

“Kingsley is only the Minister. The Wizengamot is far more influential and you _know_ just what kind of wizards have seats in there, Harry. It won’t ever change.” His mentor seemed awfully pessimistic, which made the Savior start to worry. Remus knew a lot about his own kind, surely he must have been right.

Insecure, he voiced, “You’ll uh… You’ll protect me, though, right?” He wanted to look at the other’s eyes for confirmation but only managed to stare at Remus’ chest. These feelings of panic unnerved him, made him feel like he wasn’t himself anymore. “I-I won’t have to worry about being attacked as long as you’re with me…?” If the Ministry didn't protect him, who would? His friends wanted to finally lead their lives in happiness after the war - he couldn't bug them forever.

Conflicted, the alpha sighed, “I will give my best to protect you, yes. But you know as much as I do that it will be difficult. If you join my pack, you’ll have to stay with me all day if we’re being realistic. And… you’re young Harry. I’m sure you can imagine nicer things for your own life than being stuck with your poor, former professor and his motherless son. This… is a temporary fix at best.” With each day, Moony seemed to become more and more negative toward his own proposal of having the omega join him. Not looking at him, Lupin drawled, “Merlin, I’m sorry you have to go through this… At least I never had to worry about being bound to someone twice my age and having to give up my old life.”

“I-I don’t mind as much as you think, Moony,” he told him, just as Shacklebolt came back. Truly, he could imagine worse scenarios. He liked Remus and Teddy so much, after all. However, the Minister's arrival stopped their conversation for quite a while because photos of about 20 different, disheveled people were shoved in his face. He could testify against five of them or so, but then again, he had been too distracted to memorize every face. So he probably missed some. Nevertheless, Kingsley seemed glad about it and thanked him profusely.

Once they were done, the two werewolves found themselves outside the Minister’s door. After a brief, awkward silence, the omega asked, “Where are we going now?” He really just wanted to go somewhere familiar now. Somewhere, which smelled of less things, was less noisy, and less demanding.

“I erm…” Remus’ voice wavered, “It’s honestly your choice. I still have to go and get Teddy and some other things… But you can already erm… go to my flat. _Presuming_ , you still want to go through with our plan?" 

‘ _Do_ you _want to go through with it?’_ The teen questioned within his mind. But if his friend was this insecure about it, he better not agitate him. So he remained silent and nodded, “Sure, I can already go there. Uh, just- Should I get my stuff there? I-I mean… I do suppose this will be some sort of moving together, won’t it?” This wasn’t just an _I’ll-Stay-For-A-Few-Days,_  this was a fully fledged move-in. At least if he hadn’t entirely misunderstood in his trauma.

He was stared at for a second, which had him turn red as a beet. Then, Moony luckily concluded, “Yes… I do suppose you’ll be needing most of your things. Just be warned, the flat isn’t entirely… gigantic.” Moony, like a lot of people, seemed to overestimate the number of his belongings. Then, the wolf coughed, “And… I’d have to make a request of you.”

“Sure, what is it?” He voiced, scared of what might come now. 

“This may seem a little… off, but please do it for your own safety and sanity. You have to wash _everything_ , which might smell of somebody else than you. And if you can’t wash it, do it magically. That includes your own person.” When the former professor was regarded with big, disturbed eyes, he elaborated, “It is reasonable, don’t worry. Firstly, we want Moony to _get_ that you are supposed to be part of the pack. If you and your things smell of a lot of other people, he might not be able to understand it. Secondly, if Moony does get it, he might become very much offended if you smell like someone else, which might prompt him to hurt you. Thirdly… it’s for my own comfort. Moony considers the flat his den, somewhere safe. When my instincts become more profound with the waxing moon, I will feel increasingly agitated by people trespassing into my territory. And I… don’t really have to add more stress to that stage, Harry.” The fellow Gryffindor seemed more than sorry about his request.

But Harry did not mind, “It’s okay, I understand- I guess! I’ll see to everything smelling only of me.” He nodded more to himself than Remus, already trying to come up with the best way of doing it. It was the least thing he could do. 

“Thank you. I’ll be seeing you, then. The wards are already keyed in on you, so you can just apparate there. I should be there in two hours or so, too.” The wizard then wanted to apparate but remembered something, “Erm, if you get scared and overwhelmed in there, just try to sit it out. It _will_ get better. Just… try to sniff out Teddy instead of me. That might help you feel less threatened.” With that, he vanished.

‘ _Awesome. I’ll have another of these episodes, won’t I? I hate this,’_ he huffed to himself. This wasn’t _fair._ Why couldn’t he be an alpha or a beta? What had determined him to be _this_? Trying to swallow down his contempt, he went to work. It would distract him. Also, cleaning always lightened his mood.

*~*~*~*~*

He didn’t get another attack, luckily. Harry couldn’t lie - the whole flat _reeked_ of the alpha. And it did make his heart beat just a little too fast to be pleasant, his airways tightening up. But he followed the advice and whiffed out Edward, calming himself down. Edward was a soft, squishy baby and couldn’t hurt him. Even his dumb instincts seemed to be able to grasp that concept.  
The flat as such was nothing special. The main door led into a room, which was kitchen, living room, and dining room at once. It was big enough through magic, but he could tell half of the furniture had been transfigured. It wasn’t too shabby even then, someone had clearly done their best in decorating it with plants, books, photographs - giving it a personal touch. Saddened, Harry concluded this someone had been Tonks. Though, he could not seem to pick up her scent at all as he observed the room, which was mainly colored in shades of brown and green. Not, that he knew how she smelled. But he knew Remus’ scent and - because he had cuddled with Teddy a little obsessively - he knew his son’s smell, too. There was no third one. ‘ _Did Remus make her scent go away on purpose?’_ The thought seemed heartbreaking. He also found it odd, how little the flat resembled Remus' wife in its color scheme. It was almost like the werewolf wanted to forget all about her.

The teen decided to look at the flat further since there might still be traces of her. There were three doors opposite of the main one. One led to a bathroom with a tub and everything else - a pretty standard one in all brown tiles, looking quite old and worn down. The next one was located by the small kitchen, which formed a ‘U’. It was only a storage cupboard, though. Cutely enough, Harry spied out dubious amounts of chocolate and baby formula. The last room must have been Remus’ bedroom, then, but he did not dare enter it without being allowed to. He was pretty sure the other would smell him, the thought of it too embarrassing.

Standing between the kitchen and the two, leather sofas, Harry began to frown. ‘ _Wait… where am I going to sleep?’_ The thought only dawned on him now, making him feel queasy. He couldn’t live on a couch for months on end, even if he wasn’t too picky. Merlin, especially not a transfigured couch. He’d have to ask Remus later. He’d also have to ask the werewolf, how much rent he should pay him. Of course, Lupin would say none at all - but Harry most definitely _would_.

For now, though, he discarded his outer robes and threw them on his trunk, which he had put beside the main door for now. His waistcoat went there too until he was only left in his dressing shirt. While he had grown more accustomed to wearing robes over time, it still felt odd and uncomfy. But he couldn’t run around with his muggle clothes all the time - he didn’t want the Daily Prophet to pick apart his fashion sense again on his frequent visits to the Ministery.

He sat down on one of the couches. It was fairly soft - he supposed it _could_ work. Still, it seemed weird Remus had never mentioned that there was no guest room. He couldn’t even see a crib for Teddy, although he guessed it was in the bedroom. ‘ _Maybe Remus will move anyway. I mean, Teddy needs a room, doesn’t he?’_ But was he actually planning to stay that long with his friend? The omega didn’t know. Right now, his future seemed so unpredictable, he considered going to Trelawney for help. Right now, he didn't even know how to feel about Remus. He was very thankful for his help but felt extremely guilty for bothering him. Also, this whole alpha-omega-dynamic frightened him. What if the wolf would hurt him like Fenrir? Potter shook his head at his own thoughts; Moony would never do such a thing.

Soon, he was joined by said friend apparating inside of his home, balancing what seemed to be groceries in a paper bag in one arm while somehow holding his son with the other. Right away, Teddy’s godfather saw an opportunity to be helpful and jumped up, wordlessly demanding to be given the baby. Relieved, Remus did just so, giving him a more or less awake kid.

“Hello, Teddy,” the omega started to fawn over his godson again, quite fixated on the small bundle of joy. Today, Edward had orange hair and a matching, red jumper on him. “Trying to be a Gryffindor like your dad, hm?” He couldn’t resist and tickled him, making the human squeak and make other delighted noises while his father stored away some meager food. Harry realized Remus probably had no sort of income right now. Tonks had been the one to earn the money, not him. And Potter did not think Remus had inherited much, seeing Tonks had been disowned. But his temporary worry was washed away by the tiny being in his arms. Ted grinned at him toothlessly, squealing. 

“I think he likes you a lot,” Moony told him out of nowhere, observing from a distance and stopping his prior actions.

“I sure hope he does! He’s my favorite little godson, after all,” he chirped, holding the 3-month-old up to nuzzle the funny-colored hair on his head. He told himself this was not a wolfish action at all. “I’m going to spoil him, I think… Right, Teddy? You want your godfather to buy you a Nimbus?” As if understanding him, the boy made a noise of happiness. “Yeah, thought so. You’re going to be a Quidditch Champion and a Gryffindor. But don’t worry, I’ll like you all the same if you land in Slytherin.”

“Don’t plant those ideas in his head. You’re almost as bad as Sirius was with you,” the werewolf fondly chuckled, but there was some sadness to be easily heard, too.

“Well, I turned out fine!” He giggled and continued to coo at the infant, rocking him. He still had no clue, how to care for him. He hoped the other was good at it. Still, he felt a pang of sorrow upon hearing his own godfather’s name. Sirius should have been Teddy’s godfather. Or James. With a sigh, which was a little too solemn, the werewolf told Edward, “You’d have liked Sirius, I’m sure.” Well, Edward would have probably liked to see his mom, too. As if picking up his derailing mood, Teddy tried to grab for his nose and pull at it. “Hey!” It lightened him up again. Then he turned toward his older friend, “Can I keep him?” 

The parent hummed in agreement, an unusual smile on his face, “Oh, you’ll not say that once you wake up four times a night because of him. He’s the devil in child-form if he wants to be.”

“I don’t believe you,” he pouted and kidnapped the child, sitting down on the couch with him, "He's such a sweet, tiny guy..." Today, he felt even more attached to him than normal. He guessed he had missed the small boy and the joy he brought in the bland hospital.

Remus followed him, cocking his head at the trunk in the entranceway, “I thought you were bringing all of your stuff?”

“That _is_ all of my stuff, Moony,” he pointed out, “I don’t own much besides my school supplies, and robes. And I honestly don’t even have that many robes. I still have the hand-me-downs from my cousin.” Although those were quite comfy to sleep in, of course.

“Oh…” the poor man made, having misjudged the situation quite gloriously like most.

“I’m pretty frugal, Remus. A-Anyway, I had a question concerning… this. How much rent do you want?” he motioned with his arms, mindful of the boy in his arms.

“R-Rent? Harry, I don’t want any rent-” The alpha seemed to turn his rare shade of pink again as he sat down in an armchair across from him. “I’d feel bad taking your money…”

The teen shrugged, “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just make a deposit in your vault, which I deem reasonable.” When he got no answer, Harry proposed, “How about 40 galleons a month and I buy you Wolfsbane Potion?”

Knowing he’d lose this battle against the Potters’ heir, the former teacher sighed, “If you promise me it won’t make you poor, fine.” But Harry did not feel bad at all, despite feeling the need to give into the man's true wants.

Then, Harry asked his second question, “And uhm…. I kinda have another question. I saw you only had one bedroom and…” He wildly flailed around with his free arm, indicating a sort of issue. Teddy tried to grab it, which had him stop.

Lupin leaned back in his chair, hiding his eyes behind one hand. “There are two options. One, the couch. Two, my bed.” He only slightly peeked at the teen holding his son, probably to spy out his reaction to his bland answer.

“E-Er, your bed, Remus?” The omega eyed him innocently. He was probably misinterpreting that offer, but he turned pink, too. Seeing that, Teddy turned his hair a similar color and laughed at him - or Harry thought he did, at least.

“As we discussed erm… I’ll have to get my scent on you as quickly as possible. Preferable, before your full hormones kick in and you start to think less… clearly. So… it would be an option,” he was told and was glad the other man seemed just as embarrassed as him.

Hugging the boy in his arms closer for comfort, the Savior questioned, “W-Won’t that make you uncomfortable?” After all, it probably wasn’t that normal to sleep with one’s best friend’s son in one bed. Especially not, when one’s wife died just two and a half months ago. Then again, Remus had also decided to get rid of Tonk’s smell… Harry didn't think he understood the Order member's actions anymore.

“A little. At least my human side,” he briefly answered, which surprised him. “Harry, I don’t want to lie to you because it would be unfair and… undeniably wrong,” Lupin slowly started to say, voice deep. “Like Hermione told you, omegas _are_ quite rare and desirable. And she wasn’t wrong to accuse me of acting on instinct. Moony wants you in his pack. And, therefore, _I_ want you in my pack. That and the fact that you’re smelling like my most favorite chocolate vastly overshadows most of the discomfort I might get from having you close.”

“I smell like chocolate?” Harry wondered, put off by that most. Then, something scary hit him, “Y-You’re not saying you only put up with and like me, because I’m an omega, are you?” The thought alone hurt so much, he felt himself wanting to disapparate in shame that instant. Was Remus just some kind of alpha, who wanted to abuse his trust?

“Merlin, Harry, _no_!” He was hurriedly comforted, however. “I’m only saying that you shouldn’t worry so much about me finding this to be a bother. Because it really isn’t. Surely, the beginning might be difficult because you’re not in my pack and you’ll probably be difficult to deal with before you re-imprint, but I won’t mind. I’m just worried about _you_. Because… you might lose a great portion of your ability to make objective decisions as I told you already. And I'm not objective, either. We might not always act in your best interest, but on instinct.”

Mulling over that, the omega then asked, “How much worse will this whole omega-business become? I mean… I guess I’m a bit scared of things and everything, but it’s not too bad yet.”

“I’d not call it _worse_ … You’ll simply become more submissive over time and a little more dependent on people, you trust. But we still have something to settle, I believe.”

Toying with pink hair, the omega said, “I guess we could _try_ … W-What other stuff might get your smell on me?” Horrified, he remembered Greybacks words, “It- It won’t be anything.. _weird_ , right? Fenrir said some stuff…” Just thinking about it made his heart speed up and hug Teddy closer again. He'd not be able to endure  _that_ to be done to him at the hands of Remus.

Saddened, Moony went pale, “It won’t be anything hurtful, no. We will need to be close and I’ll…. take care of you, essentially. To make you officially part of my pack, however, I will have to bite you.” When he was met with frantic looks, he added with a sheepish smile, “Not a _real_ bite, Harry. Nothing, that draws blood. I don’t want to mate you, so I don’t have to put a mark on you like that.” His head spinning, Harry forced out a grunt. “It won’t hurt. In fact, you should like it. But that’ll come toward the end of the moon phase. I wouldn’t want to put extra stress on you by making you scared of me.”

Their conversation then died down for a moment, so the teen asked, “So… what do you usually do all day?”

“Caring for and reading to Teddy, running errands for the Order if I can… Well, and searching for a part-time job. But it’s a little difficult,” Remus shrugged and Harry felt kind of bad for him.

So, remembering his dream, he proposed, “Well, why don’t work as a DADA teacher again? They’d do _anything_ to get teachers right now. And I bet something could be arranged for little Teddy!” Despite Hermione’s words, he’d not give up. Also, Harry wanted to return to his eight year this September. If he couldn’t leave Moony’s side for long, that would be kind of a problem. He also said so, “I wanted to go back to Hogwarts for my last year, too… I could even help out with him.” In the meantime, the infant had fallen asleep in his arms and he felt his heart melt. He'd  _love_ to help Remus.

Remus observed them again and thought about his words. “I don’t know. It was different, when Albus was there, Harry. He didn’t care I was gone for a few days each month. But… I don’t know if that’ll be accepted by someone else. And I also don’t know about Edward…” His expression was pained, when he added, “Of course, I have to work… But I don’t want him to grow up alone… or with a babysitter, I can’t afford.”

“Well, I’m his godfather! I’ll care for him, Moony. I don’t know, what kind of job I want to do, anyway. So I don’t mind helping out for a while,” the Savior positively chirped. He was ready to do right about anything to have the other be his teach again. “And I _bet_ McGonagall will be Headmistress! She’ll not mind…”

“I’ll… think about it," he was greeted with a fond smile.

*~*~*~*~*

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can also sleep on the couch,” Remus told him tensly, while putting a squirming Teddy in his crib. Harry sat on the other bedside, right on the edge of the bed. He wore one of Dudley’s gigantic, old shirts in a faded out black. For some terrifying reason, it gave him comfort, despite Remus having eyed it very suspiciously.

“N-No, it’s fine.” He told the other, even while feeling ready to faint. First of all, he still felt overwhelmed by the smell of the other. In the bedroom, which only consisted of a crib, a bed with beige sheets and an old, comfy-looking, leather chair, the alpha’s scent seemed to be ten times as strong. Again, no trace of Tonks. The fact that the latter had probably slept in _this_ bed together with her husband before didn’t exactly make it better. Also, his instinct told him he shouldn’t be here - he should be with his _real_ alpha. Fenrir would smell good- “R-Remus, I think I’m s-starting to miss him… kind of.” Worried about his own thoughts going that direction, he warned his friend of it.

While Harry stubbornly faced the wall and not him, the older creature assured him, “That’s only natural, don’t worry.” That statement barely reassured him. The alpha seemed to realize that, too, and hummed, “You might feel like this for this month but it’ll become better.”

“I hope you’re right…” he sadly told him, his prior optimism gone. “It’s just… I’m scared my personality will change…”

The bed dipped down, which gave him funny feelings. It wasn't like he had never shared a bed with someone. On his Horcrux hunt, it had often been too cold to not abuse the body heat of his friends. Also, he and Ginny had shared one often enough, too. But this was different. Perhaps, because everything between him and Remus was so awkward right now. “It will most definitely change, Harry. But that doesn’t have to be anything negative. Knowing you, becoming less reckless might even be a positive thing,” Lupin joked and he had to smile, too. “And why are you scared? True friends won’t mind.”

“It’s not just that…” he drawled, while finally convincing himself to get under the fluffy blanket. It was nicer than the odd-smelling one in the hospital. “Remus, I have to be strong… if I’m not-”

“-If you’re not, someone else will be and help you out. Harry, Voldemort is _dead._  I think you’ve helped the world enough in your lifetime, anyway. It’s time to… be a bit selfish.” He was told. “And you are still very strong! I’ve never seen anyone be _this_ calm about becoming a werewolf.”

The teen laid on his back, staring straight at the ceiling and most definitely _not_ at the other in this bed. ‘ _This is awkward. Or is it? This is just an extreme form of a sleep-over…’_ he reasoned with himself while Remus laid down, turning to face the wall and Teddy’s crib. “Well… I think being a werewolf as such wasn’t as big as a shock as being told I’m a-a whimsical, submissive _thing_ now,” the prideful Gryffindor spat out.

A heavy sigh, somehow sounding frustrated, came from Moony, “An omega isn’t a _thing,_  Harry. Omegas are highly regarded and sought-after parts of a pack. Without their docile, heart-warming nature, most pack-members would rip their peers apart. Especially alphas would be a whole lot more cruel. If anything, you’re very special. And, once you grow accustomed to it, you might feel happy about it, too.”

“I-I honestly doubt that…” The Boy-Who-Lived did not want to be special. He was  _just_ Harry.

“Don’t say that… Omegas are usually very well cared for because they are this precious. In the right pack, you’d never need to worry about a thing anymore. And you’re not even female, so you do not have to worry about child-bearing, either. Don’t think everyone treats submissives like Greyback. You know he is a monster - he’d be one without the curse, Harry.” The way Remus portrayed it, Harry could almost _imagine_ this might feel good in the future. But, right now, he didn’t like it one bit.

Feeling huffy for some reason, he retorted, “I don’t want you to dote over me and stuff… I just want us to be friends like always, Remus. I’m not some kind of princess.” He was far from it. Potter was humble and didn’t like worship of his person. And he didn't cope well with the awkwardness between them. 

For a moment, the other remained awfully silent, making the young mage think Remus had fallen asleep. But then the other said, “Me fawning over you will be inevitable if we want you to imprint on me. Your inner wolf has to see me as a responsible, trustworthy alpha.”

“That… That sounds so weird.”

Moony chuckled, sounding sleepy, “I do know that but it is true. I’m sure it will make more sense after your first transformation. I bet you can’t even feel him yet.”

“M-My inner wolf?”

“Yes. I feel Moony as a second mind to mine constantly and it’s especially strong close to a full moon. And, well… on a full moon, he gets so strong he takes over completely.”

‘ _Yes, Remus, please give me more nightmare-fuel!’_ He felt himself becoming anxious at the thought of sharing his mind with an animal.

Again, a delighted chuckle. “Don’t be that scared of it. Since we’ll be taking Wolfsbane, we’ll be preventing your wolf from _completely_ taking control.” Harry turned to face Remus’ back. How had he known he was afraid? As if knowing that question would come, the other replied, “And, yes, I can smell you becoming afraid. Scent is rather telling - at least something handy about the curse, I suppose. Harry, you should sleep now. It’s already late and I can promise you that you will wake up to Teddy a few times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your kudos!


	4. The Wonders Of Bathtubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus leaves Harry for a day and he gets an unexpected visitor. The visitor sheds some light on how she perceives Harry's and Remus' situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this one :P But just a bit.

**Chapter 4 - The Wonders Of Bathtubs**

***~*~*~*~***

_July 1998_

The first night went surprisingly well. Harry had awoken to Remus hushing Teddy maybe once but, otherwise, it had been peaceful. He didn’t even seem to have nightmares, just dreams of meadows and the coast again. He finally woke up at around 8 am, when a certain werewolf gently touched his shoulder.  
Sleeping on his stomach, Harry could only make a confused grunt upon being woken up by someone. Unwilling, he pressed his face more into his soft cushion, not minding the scent of Remus right now. But his friend ignored his resistance, pointing out, “If you don’t wake up, breakfast will be cold. And Teddy already looks like he misses his godfather.”

“...Bring him ‘ere then…” he huffed and tried to turn away, hide more beneath the blanket again.

“Teddy has to eat, too, Harry,” Moony chided, prodding at his shoulder again. “He can’t come here.”

“No…” he sleepily protested against being fully woken up. Harry hadn’t slept this well in weeks, maybe months! He’d not stand up so fast.

“Harry, if you don’t get up on your own, I’ll _make_ you get up,” his friend became a little more demanding but his tone remained playful. In silence, the omega stubbornly shook his head. But before he knew it, the alpha werewolf emitted a slight growl and ordered, “ _Up._ ”

Wide awake, the younger one sat up on reflex but shied away from the other. Suddenly, his prior discomfort returned full force, reminded that Remus wasn’t part of his pack and potential danger. Swallowing, Harry regarded the sheets in great interest and huffed, “Th-That’s unfair!”

His healthy shoulder was squeezed in a platonic way and the other apologetically told him, “Well, I warned you. But, if it cheers you up, you responding to me in that way is a good sign. Now get up, I wasn’t lying - the food will be cold.” With that, the adult left him with a chuckle and closed the door.  
Pouting, Harry decided he couldn’t waste perfectly good food. So he dressed in the same robes as yesterday - he had been too lazy to unpack his stuff. Surely, Remus wouldn’t mind. He felt somewhat itchy and a little lonely. But he blamed it on not being able to see his friends as much as he had these past two months. When he exited the bedroom, he was hit with the smell of little sausages and scrambled eggs, making his mouth water. Had it _always_ smelled this wonderful?

Remus meanwhile sat at the table and held Teddy, feeding him with a bottle. It must have tasted good because Edwards' hair was a cute pink again. “Food’s on the stove. Take as much as you want.”

Turning a little red as he did as told, the orphan pointed out, “R-Remus, you needn’t cook for me… I can cook, too, you know?” It felt wrong to burden the father with that when he was a good cook himself.

But Moony shook his head, “You’re my guest _and_ aspiring pack member. It’s my job to provide food.”

“But… I mean- Does that really matter? Like… will my ‘inner wolf’ really get stuff you do in human form?” It still sounded so very surreal, adhering to pack dynamics and such. Nevertheless, he put some food on a plate, which had already stood there, and sat down. He  _did_ feel pleased.

“Definitely. Well, at least once you transformed once and you are able to feel him. Anyway, how do you feel today?” Remus asked him, while Teddy finished the bottle and cooed.

Sitting down across from them at the table - it was made out of wood, which was slightly chipped here and there - he had to think on it for a moment. The student next replied, “Hm… I guess I slept better than usual. Otherwise? Not much different.”

And the Savior didn’t feel much different for a few more days, even. Soon, they had fallen into a sort of routine. Remus woke up earlier than him, made breakfast, they stood up and then mostly read, chatted, and played with Teddy. They only stopped to make food - well, Remus did - Harry and he rarely parted ways. In fact, until mid to late July, the new werewolf didn’t even leave the other’s flat once.

But, in the last week of the month, Harry sat in one of the armchairs as usual in the late morning, reading the Daily Prophet. It hadn’t yet caught onto him and his condition, but that wasn’t of importance today. Out of nowhere, Remus approached him, coming from the bedroom with the little boy in his arms. He declared, “Harry… I have to leave for a bit; can you take care of him?”

“How long?” He curiously inquired. This was unusual. Remus never left them, only going away to buy groceries.

“A day, maybe two.” His son seemed aware of that fact, his hair a deep, sad blue. “It’s… a mixture of Order and Ministry business. Apparently, they found another group of Death Eaters.” Some of them had not been convicted yet, having fled. It was quite tiresome to try and catch them for the Ministry but they had to. Especially after Greyback.

At first, the Gryffindor became huffy, “Why did nobody ask me? And- I want to come with, Remus. We should give Teddy to Molly.” He couldn’t just completely withdraw! He was part of the war; that included its aftermath! “I can’t just let you run off to fight them.”

“Out of the question, I’m sorry. You’re in no state to fight,” the other remained steadfast and stepped closer to his comfy chair.

“But I’m feeling okay-”

“-Because you’re in a safe environment. Were I to take you outside, you’d not be this unaffected. And I told you, you did enough in this war,” his father’s friend disagreed and urged him to take the whimpering, unhappy infant. Not wanting to hurt the baby, he carefully took him.

Holding Edward close, he felt his resistance breaking down - that had probably been Moony’s plan - but he did not yet give up. “I’m _fine,_  stop babying me! The Aurors are understaffed, let me help-”

“Harry, you will stay here.” The dominant wolf ordered, but it wasn’t quite enough to convince him yet. “You asked me to protect you, I am protecting you. So, stay.” Harry knew that but didn't care.

“-Moony, I-”

“ _No_ ,” he was snarled at, making him flinch and Teddy start crying. Apparently, the small human wasn’t accustomed to hearing his father make such animalistic sounds. Conflicted, Lupin pointed out, “I don’t like doing this, Harry, I really don’t. But we have to be realistic. The chances of you getting hurt are pretty high. Will you stay here?” While the omega shakily patted the small being to calm him down again, he slightly curled up and pressed into the chair more. When he didn’t answer, he was again warned, “Harry…”

Not being able to cope with his friend’s tone, he brokenly nodded, “O-Okay…” Somehow, his eyes started to burn at the rough tone. Potter didn’t understand his own reaction, he usually wasn’t this easily brought to tears. But this was Remus, one of his few friends, who was left. The guy, who had been caring for him the past two weeks and who was usually so considerate.

Seeing his emotional state, the latter sighed and inched closer, leaning over the seat, him and Teddy. It intimidated the younger one at first, but then his mentor cooed, “Don’t start overthinking. This isn’t as bad as you think it is.” Remus then proceeded to touch the marked side of his neck, making him quiver again. “You’re doing well,  _omega._  Don’t ruin your progress by going out there and becoming scared. Stay here and care for the pack.” Something deep within the submissive werewolf seemed to keen at the other’s administrations, a need to please the other becoming apparent, which he had not felt before. “Remember, I’ll be back soon,” Remus pressed his thumb into the side of his neck, right into his scar, making this feeling of having to submit to his will stronger. “Good… I’m sorry I have to do this Harry.”

Not understanding, what he meant, the smaller frame confusedly whimpered in response.

“It’s fine. Just do, what I told you to do. I’ll go now,” with a final caress of his neck, he was released and Remus’ dominating presence left him as his friend leaned back. Mind awfully empty - almost as if he had been cursed with an Imperius - he observed Remus nodding at him before disapparating.

At least for an hour or so, Harry did do as told. He gently cooed at Teddy and rocked him in his arms until the small boy stopped whimpering and his hair turned a light green. The only thought echoing in his mind was, ‘ _Care for the cub. Make alpha happy.'_ For an entire hour, he saw no issue in that at all, saw it as a completely normal thing to think as he nosed at the baby’s hair.

But then, Edward fell asleep in his arms and the odd spell on him seemed to have broken, ice-cold realization washing over him that instant. “What the hell just happened…” he questioned aloud, eyes wide as he stared at the baby, which gently held his right hand with its two small, chubby ones. His mind seemed to come online again, but he did not move one inch, too perplexed. Had Remus just ordered him around like a mindless puppet? He felt himself becoming livid - how dare he betray him like this? “Your daddy is a _jerk_ ,” he huffily told Edward, who did not hear him.

Harry felt like having a temper tantrum right about now but he was trapped in the seat with a vulnerable being he loved to pieces. So he kept himself and his magic in check - Remus was too intelligent for his own good. Surely, the ex-professor had planned all this.  
His anger soon transformed into uneasiness, then anxiety. ‘ _How can he have that much control over me? This can’t be right… I didn’t want any of this and he just made me do it!’_ He feared Remus might abuse this power over him, despite knowing the other wasn’t dark. But what if he truly would? What would and could Harry do against it? He had no other werewolf to turn to. And the Ministry wouldn’t care. Remus was the only one, who could help him, liked him enough to bother.

Again, his eyes burned and, this time, he couldn’t hold back. He hadn’t cried at all since he had become  _this_. He had never dared to do so in the presence of his friends. He had barely cried after the Battle of Hogwarts, too. The Boy-Who-Lived simply felt as if he needed to be strong for everyone else. He was a role model, a symbol of resistance. Harry _couldn’t_ appear weak. But now that he was alone, he was weak. He didn’t want any of this. If he had wanted to be a slave, he’d have joined Voldemort. And after fighting for freedom for so long - this was his reward? To be stuck in semi-captivity, afraid of everything?  
Suddenly, his godson made some concerned noises and reached his arm out toward his face. It didn’t appear like he had a clue, what he was doing, but he wanted to make Harry stop crying. The action helped the distressed Gryffindor in returning to reality, making him brokenly smile. “O-Oh… Did I wake you up, hm?” He got no response, but tiny, warm fingers trying to touch his face. “I’m sorry…” he wiped away the still forming tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. He felt like crap, ready to curl up and hide forever, but he _couldn’t_. Not, when it upset the little one. “Let’s- Let’s read something, y-yes?” He asked and pulled out the newspaper from beside him on the armrest. Maybe reading would help both of them even if the small boy seemed more interested in the moving pictures than Harry reading to him.

After some time, Harry’s throat started to hurt from reading so much and the baby appeared tired again. So he relocated the latter to his crib and laid down in Remus’ bed himself, taking one of his textbooks for the 7th year.  He wanted to have a head start - even if Remus had not yet mentioned their idea again. The thought of not being able to go there at all made his stomach turn. But he _did_ know he couldn’t without his canine mentor.

Even now, he felt a slight pang of loneliness, a bit of insecurity. It was a mixture of missing Remus and Greyback. Apparently, his weak ‘inner wolf’ wasn’t able to decide, who was his alpha. The Gryffindor hated his wolf. This creature didn’t appear to resemble him at all! It was weak, a scaredy cat, submissive, indecisive - he was none of that! And he didn’t care that - according to Moony - he was imagining things and he couldn’t possibly feel him that clearly already. Obviously, something in his turning had gone wrong. Harry was pretty certain it wasn’t normal for strong-willed people like him to turn into omegas. It couldn’t be. But, of course, nothing in his life could be normal for once.

*~*~*~*~*

After an uneventful, boring day, Harry found the night to be quite horrible. In the morning, he felt exhausted and was trembling - he had had nightmares again. Apparently, Lupin leaving his side had caused those to resurface. It made him unreasonably flustered. Harry despised depending on people. But, again, he couldn’t vent right now. He had someone to care for. A grave responsibility in the form of utter cuteness. Putting on a grey pullover and some sweatpants - he had given up on robes, for the time being, seeing he didn’t leave the flat anyway - he quickly made his way to the crib and a crying infant.

“What’s wrong, hm?” But the werewolf could already _smell_ the issue. Luckily, wizardkind had it way easier than Muggles. With a swish of his wand, the boy’s diapers were changed and he wore a different, green jumper. Instantly, the tiny one’s black, angry hair turned the same color, almost like a chameleon. “Let’s see… Guess I have to feed you, right?” The 17-year-old concluded unhappily. He had never actually fed him before Remus had left, only watched his father. Even then, he’d not let himself be intimidated by this. So he walked over to the kitchen and held Ted with one arm, rocking him again, while preparing the bottle for him. Again, he was glad to be off age; his wand did all the work as Edward amazedly cooed and pointed at the levitating ingredients. “You’ll be able to do that soon, too,” he encouraged the boy and sniffed his green hair. It was oddly comforting, that smell of his. It was like Remus’ but far less scary.

Soon, the baby’s food was finished and he fed him. Meanwhile multitasking again, letting his magic cook food for himself, too. He was quite lucky; almost all food in this household consisted of flesh. And the young werewolf wanted, _needed_ that. He almost felt like he had cravings, not unlike that of a pregnant woman’s. Just very one-sided ones. So, while trying to not get distracted by the sound and scent of bacon being roasted, he kept a keen eye on his godson. He prayed he was doing this right. But as of yet, Teddy hadn’t complained. Once done, he put him back in his crib so he could eat in peace.  
That peace was quickly disturbed, though, when someone knocked on the apartments’ door. Harry jumped, his heart, too, when the action repeated itself. He didn’t dare move, feeling as if the stranger had no good intentions in store for him. Why was he so afraid?

“Harry?” He heard a female’s voice from outside, which made his blood freeze. “Harry, are you there?”

‘ _Ginny_ … _the holidays must have started.’_

“L-Look, I… I just found out, what happened and I wanted to see you. Just- Please let me in,” she told him in desperation and he heard it all with his superior hearing. “I know you’re there…”

What was he supposed to _do_? This was Remus’ den - he couldn’t just invite people to come inside. At the same time, he had to talk to Ginny. Even if he would rather jump out of the window right now. But he had to.  
Slightly anxious, the teen made his way to the door and cautiously opened it. Instantly, he was tackled by his not quite ex-girlfriend, who threw herself at him and hugged his neck. “G-Ginny-”

“Oh! Harry, I’m so glad you opened! I’m so sorry I didn’t write sooner, b-but- we were on a break and- and I didn’t know! Mom told me yesterday a-and-” Weasley started talking like an endless waterfall. But she soon realized that something was wrong when the older one significantly tensed up and made a strangled noise between growl and yelp, trying to push her away. “H-Harry?” She gasped, as she was pushed back into the hallway, almost falling onto the red, shabby carpet.

“I-” The omega trembled, backing away and into the security of the flat again, albeit leaving the door open. “I- Ginny, I’m sorry… But I- c-can’t.” He stammered incoherently, too petrified to have a clear head. Everything told him to run and barricade himself in the bedroom.

But she appeared to understand, she also seemed to be quite guilty. “It’s fine! It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have jumped you like that. Can I… come in and talk?”

He vehemently shook his head, “N-No! This is- It’s Remus’ flat and I can’t let you in.” When she cocked her head at him, he elaborated, “He’d smell you and he d-doesn’t like that.”

“Oh, okay,” she replied, despite looking at him in puzzlement. She then took out her wand and instead cast a silencing and notice-me-not spell around herself. Only now, Harry had the time to really look at her. Her hair had grown a bit, he realized. She wore a red, floral dress and cardigan in white - probably a disguise for the Muggles. Honestly, she looked adorable, beautiful. But… for some reason, the usual butterflies in his stomach seemed gone. He felt nothing. “Then… let’s talk like this?”

“Y-Yeah... “ He nodded happily, glad she didn’t push him. The red-head was a great friend, he knew. That's why he had fallen in love with her.

She seemed to need a moment to decide on what to say before asking, “So, you and Remus uh… moved together? Does he help you?” She tried to look past him and into the flat, looking at it suspiciously. “Where is Remus?”

“Running errands for the Ministry. And, yeah, he’s helping me with everything. E-Explains me stuff… I’d be lost without him,” he timidly told her, blushing the tiniest bit. Merlin, he felt like a girl right now. “Did Molly tell you, h-how everything happened?” She nodded solemnly. But he was glad he didn't have to explain it all again. It was too much.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that… I can’t imagine- But it will be alright, won’t it? With Wolfsbane? It won’t- You won’t have to worry that much?” She was quite troubled for his sake, which warmed his heart. At the same time, he felt anxious to have her so close to his safe home. And _Teddy,_ the alpha's cub.

Nonetheless, Harry hummed, “Yes, it should be fine…”

After another brief silence, she awkwardly questioned his current situation. “And… you and Remus uh… Say, why exactly do you live with him? Couldn’t he have come to the Burrow to teach you?” She was alluding to something he did not quite get right now. But he did, when she stuttered, “You aren’t… you didn’t become _close_ , did you?”

Turning redder than the Gryffindor house colors, the omega squeaked, “Merlin, _no!_ Ginny- How even- Think of Tonks! S-She only died two and a half months ago…” The thought seemed so ridiculous he wanted to laugh at her. “R-Remus would never…”

She turned equally as red, clutching at her little, red purse. “O-Oh, I just thought uh… because I know you’re bisexual and all-”

“Wait, what? I’m not!” He freaked out. He had _never_ said anything like that.

She smirked gleefully, “Come on, you _are_. I remember, how you couldn’t stop talking about Cedric and even Professor Lupin! You _did_ fancy them!” Weasley made fun of him, teasing him until he felt himself flush all over.

“G-Ginny, I’m not. I just… I liked them as friends…” The Savior tried to defend himself. It wasn’t like he had anything against gay people. And he couldn’t rule out the possibility he’d ever fall for a guy - hell, the personality was more important to him. But he wasn’t bisexual or gay. And he had never been. He hadn’t fancied them in those ways.

“Uhu. It’s okay, sweetie, I know you’re shy,” she chirped and used her usual manner of addressing him. “So… if it isn’t the case, then why did you move in with him?” Harry had to wonder, why she didn’t get angry. She was his girlfriend more or less, wasn’t she?

“It’s difficult,” he chewed on the inside of his mouth, feeling unsure of himself. But to wipe that awful smirk off her face, he tried his best, “Because Greyback bit me, I am part of his pack. Obviously, I-I don’t want that. So… Remus offered to take me in. But it takes some time for that to work. Moony has to get I’m his friend and I have to smell like Remus for that to work - among other things. So… I’m staying at his place.” Within his mind, he added, ‘ _And sleep in his bed. And miss him to pieces right now; well, my wolf does anyway. Better not tell her that or she spreads gossip of me… doing something with Remus.’_ He wasn’t 100% averse to the idea but it seemed like a stupid one. The main issue was that this was extremely disrespectful toward Nymphadora. Also, Remus was way older than him, had a son, and a giant mountain of guilt to carry around. No, a relationship between them would be doomed from the start. It was best to not even _think_ of it.

“That sounds… weird. But If it works to make you feel better, that’s good in my book. And uh… how’s it going? Already smelling like him?” Ginny laughed the awkwardness of the situation off, trying to remain on good terms. He liked that about her.

“Er…” he stocked and made a show of sniffing around the air, “A little. But not enough. It will probably take the rest of the moon phase.” But, while pretending to sniff, he _did_ smell something odd. Perplexed, he carefully implied, “You… smell different.” He ought to know - they had been a quite cuddly couple. “Like… someone else…?” It smelled somewhat masculine, although he had no clue what that was supposed to mean.

“U-Uh,” she suddenly began to stammer and briefly looked away from him to regain her bearings. “H-Harry, I didn’t really want to tell you that today, seeing… you have lots of troubles already.” When he shrugged, however, she admitted, “I… I found someone else in my year.”

Ginny expected something negative to come her way because she was quite nervous suddenly. But the omega didn’t care, “Ginny, it’s fine. We were on a break, it’s okay. I… I actually think we should er…”

“Break up?”

“Y-Yeah… Look, I really really like you, but… as a friend. Too much stuff happened and we didn’t see each other-”

“-Sweetie, I’m not angry,” the witch chirped at him and took a step closer. “I don’t mind. Actually, I’m glad you see it the same way as I do.” She warmly beamed at him, briefly touching his arm - he managed not to flinch away, which he was kind of proud of. “I was so worried you might not take it well right now.”

The corner of his mouth twitching, Harry said, “I know. I… was kinda thinking the same. You know, I-I really wanted to write you but… I just couldn’t. I couldn’t write to you while you were at Hogwarts- It felt impersonal.”

“My knight in shining armor,” she giggled cutely and took another step toward him, only to press a kiss to his cheek. It felt odd, despite it being meant as a kiss between friends. His innermost being didn’t like this and tried to get him to make it stop. But he managed to make it shut up. “Harry, you’re far too good to me,” his ex complimented him as she held his hand. But then, the grin turned a little devilish, “And I _still_ think you should consider hooking up with Remus. I think he needs someone like you right now. And you need someone like him.”

“Ginny-”

“I’m always right, my friend. You can’t deny it. Harry, the war is over. _Live a little_ ,” he was advised by a nosy Weasley, who had made it her mission to turn him and Remus into a couple, apparently. “You’re both shy, cute, and feel guilty about everything. You’d fit together perfectly.”

Was that an insult? He shook his head, “I’m not shy, though. And I’m not cute, either."

“You are. Also, you admit Remus is cute, then?” Ginny evilly laughed at his mortified expression, not stopping as he whined for her to.

Out of nowhere, a forgotten, little boy started crying. In an instant, Harry’s head shot up and he detached himself from his - now - friend. Quickly, he walked toward the bedroom to check on Teddy. The latter seemed totally fine though, probably just lonely and wanting his attention. So he picked him up and returned to his guest without fuss. “Say hello, Teddy,” he told the Metamorphmagus, taking his small arm to make him wave at the ginger.

“Hey Teddy-bear,” she cooed right back and chuckled as the small infant turned his hair to match hers color-wise. Regarding her ex gently holding him, nosing his hair, she pointed out, “See? You’re already playing foster-daddy for his son.”

“Am not,” he huffily told her, managing to produce a little growl. The new lycanthrope had no clue, how Remus could produce such menacing, almost wolf-like growls. His own sounded pitiful. He sounded like a chihuahua “It’s… It’s my _nature_ to care for the cubs in the pack. I’m not doing it because I want to woo Remus.” For once, he used his omega-existence as an excuse for his behavior. "Also, he's my godson."

“Yeah, yeah- Tell yourself that,” she possessed the audacity to wink at him dorkily. “Bill always says stuff like that, too. Says he needs to eat more flesh now - I’m pretty sure he just lies about that to get the best stuff at dinner. You can’t fool me.”

*~*~*~*~*

They had talked for quite some time but Ginny had had to leave eventually, needing to buy school supplies. Afterward, Harry put his little friend in his crib again, promising, “I’ll just shower real quick - don’t start crying.” He pushed a little wolf-plushy toward the infant, hoping that would pacify him for half an hour. He wondered, who had gotten him that. He doubted it had been Remus himself.

‘ _Now I need to get her smell off me again…’_ he thought as he went toward the bathroom. Luckily, she hadn't touched Teddy, too. Harry waved his hand, making the tub fill with steaming water. He’d rather have a shower, but Remus didn’t have one sadly enough. As he undressed, he dutifully threw all his clothes into a basket to be washed. Harry wasn’t angry for this inconvenience - Ginny could not have known that hugging him was counterproductive. Once naked, he unhappily regarded his scar again. Like almost every day, he couldn’t seem to just ignore it. It had been different with his other scar - it had always been there. But this one still felt fresh, even after almost three weeks.

He shook his head at himself and stepped into the tub. The door was ajar - just in case something was wrong with Teddy. He also had his wand sitting at the edge of the tub; he was afraid to mess up. But, for now, he sank into the warmth of the water, enjoying the bubbles on the surface. He had no clue, what kind of stuff this was, that Remus had bought for baths. It smelled very much earthy, like a forest almost. Maybe a hint of lavender. But it definitely didn’t have that awful chemical scent to it like the stuff at the hospital had had. Harry guessed this had been carefully selected to not offend a werewolf’s nose. It always managed to make him feel a little giddy inside, weirdly enough.

Ginny’s words still stuck to Harry's mind. While idly playing with the water, he mulled over them, ‘ _I don’t have feelings for Remus. He’s my friend, maybe my alpha. But I don’t have butterflies or anything like that. She’s right, I care for him and Edward a lot - but isn’t that normal? Still, I sleep in his bed… But we don’t even touch on accident. I don’t know…’_ Thinking Moony was anything more to him than a friend seemed odd. He hadn’t even considered the possibility. ‘ _Then again, I thought the same of Ginny. I never considered her and even went for Cho first despite knowing she had a crush on me. My feelings for her came out of nowhere, too. Doesn’t mean it’ll repeat, though.'_ Harry started to wash his unruly hair, glad Teddy had not started crying. ‘ _And he just lost his wife. I don’t think he’d want a new partner right now. Hell, he isn’t even gay, I’m sure. He’d surely not let me this close if he was…’_

His fingers brushed past his new scar, making it tingle a little. ‘ _Well… he gets a bit strange, though. I doubt touching me there is normal - he condemned Greyback for it.’_ And it _did_ feel far too good to be stroked and gripped there. Even when doing it himself, it felt quite pleasant. Licking his lips, the omega dared to press his fingers into it as Remus had. He shuddered happily, a nice warmth running down his spine. His muscles seemed to loosen, relax, making him sink a little more into the water. He did it again, using his nails to dig into it a little rougher, making his own reaction a little more violent, too. “Ngh-” he produced a little whine, his toes curling and brushing against the tub's sleek surface, producing terrible noises.

‘ _Merlin, this is wrong on so many levels…’_ he decided but couldn’t bring himself to stop. Experimenting more, he stopped abusing his scar and went for the back of his neck instead. The result was a little different - he went quite a lot more pliant and no immediate pleasure followed; nevertheless, the thought of going helplessly limp excited him. ‘ _Fenrir fucking messed with my head.’  
_ Despite his shame, he went back to his tactic from before, making another, needy whine. He was beginning to harden - it had been far too long. After he had been bitten, he had felt too horrified to do anything sexual for a week or so. And then he had moved in with Remus, leaving no opportunity, either. Today, though, was perfect.

‘ _Fuck it,’_ his lust won over his embarrassment as he let his left hand travel downward. He briefly stroked over his chest and stomach but - in the end - he was too desperate to make this sensual for himself. Gripping himself, he began pumping himself up and down slowly at first. At the same time, he violated his neck and throat, humming in pleasure. The water around him was almost unpleasantly hot, making him sweat. Playing with his head, rubbing over it, he decided this wasn’t enough.  
He abandoned his hard dick for the moment and instead went for his hole. He circled it for a while, rubbing over it at times. Ever since Ginny had tried to _experiment_ that one time, this practice had become a normal thing to him. Alone for that, he could almost try to love her again. Her toys had been kind of fun…

But he didn’t have them right now, so he soon slowly pushed his index inside. He let go of his neck and used his second hand to jerk himself off now, needing the constant feeling of pleasure to ignore the pain. But, as soon as his finger was inside halfway, he recoiled in horror. “What the hell is-” he gasped aloud. He was _slick_ down there. Slick like a girl would be if one worked hard enough for it. Being curious, he returned to his prior plan and pushed his finger inside again. It went in quite easily with how wet he seemed to be. “Merlin-”

‘ _This has to be because of this omega-crap,’_ he concluded in his hazed mind. For once, he wasn’t even angry about it. Natural lubrication for his bum? Yes, he’d take that any day, thank you very much. Lazily stroking himself to full hardness, he fucked himself with one of his fingers for some time. But it didn’t suffice. Sooner as normally, he pushed in a second _and_ third finger. Aside from lubrication, he must also have become more relaxed down there for whatever reason. Shakily breathing out, the 17-year-old curled his fingers within his tight heat, rubbing against that good spot, which made him arch his back. The sound of water moving with his body echoed within the rundown bathroom. Another curl and another rub; his moans joined the splashing water. At his point, it sounded more like the whines of an animal - he was so very sensitive, far more than usual. Harry couldn’t be sure, whether it stemmed from his celibacy or his new biology. He _prayed_ the latter because it would be permanent then. “Ah-” he moaned, his up and down motion along his prick becoming fast. He felt the wetness being pushed out of his hole with the movement of his fingers; weren’t he in water it would surely have run down his skin and sullied whatever was beneath him.

He needed _more_. But he had nothing to go on with but his imagination. Not wanting to think about his ex - that felt plain wrong - someone else came to mind because of her. Massaging that little bud of nerves, he imagined something bigger, something wider rubbing and nudging against it. “Mh… _Remus_ -” he moaned desperately, shameless through his arousal. ‘ _So wrong, god-_ ’ the Gryffindor briefly thought but those thoughts quickly left him, when he rubbed over his head and slit again.

He was certain some water had splashed onto the floor but couldn’t begin to care. Instead, he let go of his cock and went back to that other spot again for a while. Abusing his newfound favorite spot, he dug his blunt nails into the skin of his neck so hard he was sure he had left a bruise of some sort. But it did the trick - Remus would bite him there, using his slightly too sharp teeth to break skin and draw blood, marking him - Harry came with a drawn-out whine, something quite animalistic, which could have been interpreted as, “Alpha!” Maybe he could get behind being an omega if amazing orgasms like these were the norm now after only a few minutes.

Breathless, he continued to fuck himself with his fingers until he couldn’t bear the overstimulation anymore. But he noticed he only got so much wetter, so much more inviting to stick things into his greedy ass. After making a mental note to buy _something_ to pleasure himself with, something bigger to satisfy his needs, the post-orgasm shame soon set in.

“Oh my god…” he whispered to himself, drawing his knees close to his body and hiding his face behind his hands. ‘ _So much for not liking Remus.’_ He hollowly scolded himself. Well, this didn’t mean he was _really_ attracted to the man, did it? He could have easily imagined someone else, gaining the same, exact results.  
Right? Feeling sore and mortified, the mage gave his best to get that _awful_ slick out of him. it didn’t seem to help much, so he emptied the tub and gave up. Instead, he dried himself as best as he could and put on something similar to before; a green shirt - inspired by Teddy - and black sweatpants. He disliked the Slytherin-feel, but it felt wrong to wear his own colors after doing something like _that._ ‘ _Whelp, that can never ever happen again.’_ He’d rather think of Fenrir next time than feeling this ashamed. Hair and _floor_ dry, he pocketed his wand and left the bathroom. He felt a bit cold in just his t-shirt but his last pullover had just gone in the basket to be washed later. He and Remus didn’t always keep the household in perfect shape, so his other things were in a similar state.

Deciding he deserved to be cold now, he went back to fawning over Teddy. He cuddled up with him on the bed, reading a book on herbs and other plants to the boy while trying to find a comfortable way to sit. Harry was pretty sure Teddy would grow up to be a genius if he kept on reading this stuff to him. Outside, rain and thunder could be heard. It had been quite hot for a few days but now it had cooled down again. Harry usually did not mind if he had warm stuff to wear.

He must have fallen asleep at one point because he suddenly awoke to someone knocking on the ajar bedroom door. Harry startled and his eyes landed on the intruder - a somewhat soaked through werewolf. “R-Remus…” He greeted him, trying his hardest to fight down his blush. Meanwhile, Teddy excitedly moved his arms and legs, cooing as he saw his dad.

“Hey, you two. Everything okay?” Remus wondered, happy on first glance. But the Gryffindor could tell he was irritated by something. Something, which wasn’t just his wet clothes.

“Y-Yeah, everything’s fine. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I wasn’t hurt and we caught them - but I will get a cold soon. I should change. Harry, could you feed Teddy?” Harry saw the ploy to get him to leave the bedroom but nevertheless agreed. He went to the kitchen and again prepared a bottle of formula, holding onto the baby for comfort. Firstly, he was freezing - he would have honestly thought his lycanthropy would change that. Secondly, he felt uneasy right now. He felt like Moony was a Legilimens or something. But he couldn’t _possibly_ tell, what he had done a few hours ago, right?

He almost spilled some of the white powder onto the floor - well, his magic did as it spasmed - when he realized something far too obvious. Remus was a werewolf. Remus could smell a lot of stuff. Horrified, Harry regarded the bathroom’s door with a thousand-yard stare. He wanted to die on the spot.

‘ _No, no- No, he can’t smell that. I did it in the bathtub full of water. Also, it’s completely natural to masturbate…’_ he tried to calm his own nerves, ‘ _And he can’t know I masturbated while fantasizing about him fucking me.’_ No, he was fine. He sat down on his place at the small dining table again, feeding Edward in his arms. Soon, Lupin re-emerged from the bedroom with a new set of clothes. Trying to look as innocent as possible, Harry told him, “Ginny came over this morning.”

“She did?” His former professor eyed him a little weirdly.

“Y-Yeah… Molly told her about everything and she wanted to see me. She was worried but took it well.” Still, the other’s expression remained somehow sour. ‘ _Oh no. He doesn’t think I had sex with her in here, does he?’_ Upon realizing how the situation could be interpreted if Moony truly smelled his prior arousal, he quickly added, “A-And we kinda broke up. She found someone else… It’s not about me being a werewolf, though. We just fell out of love a while ago.” He swallowed while stroking over Edward’s back.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I had the impression you fit together well,” his friend told him professionally and seemed to lose that funny look, “And everything else was okay?”

He nodded, “Yes. Well… I was a bit lonely.” Then, he suddenly remembered he also _ought_ to be bloody livid at the alpha. So Harry growled, “Also, what you did was so not okay! Y-You can’t run off and force me to stay here by using that… alpha-power-thingy on me.” The former human became flustered, flushing. Well, in his lust-crazed mind, he _had_ enjoyed the thought of being dominated like that… He shifted around in his seat under Remus' amused gaze.

The taller man drew nearer then and stood next to him, stroking over Teddy’s pink hair. He didn’t seem the least bit sorry, “Honestly, you didn’t seem like you’d listen to me and you have the awful habit of getting into trouble. It was my only choice.” Lupin then briefly smelled at them from a distance, humming in approval, “Hm, I think me leaving triggered something in you. That omega scent is stronger now.”

“What, I smell like a whole chocolate cake now?” He tried to joke despite being as tense as he usually only was in a duel.

“No, that’s your normal smell. Omegas have a specific smell. They smell somewhat sweet. Mixes quite well with chocolate, I’d say,” the chocoholic probably would have purred, were he a werecat.

‘ _Was- Was that a compliment?’_ The teen realized in bewilderment, not aiding with his current mood at all.

“How did you react to Ginny, by the way?”

Embarrassed, he confessed, “I was pretty scared at first and didn’t want to open the door. It got worse when she hugged me. I couldn’t stand it. But it got better.” He didn’t like admitting to being afraid of someone he knew so well. Teddy finished the bottle and then was taken from him by Remus. At first, he was offended but he realized the father had probably missed his son quite a bit. The latter promptly cuddled his cub, making a pleased, doggish sound.

Upon losing his source of warmth, Lupin cocked his head at him shivering, however, “Why are you only wearing a t-shirt?”

“M-My last pullover smelled of Ginny and uh…”

“Thank you for remembering,” he was praised for changing his clothes and then offered, “You can have one of mine if you want to. Just take one. I don’t want you to get sick.” Remus then returned to coddling his son, kissing his forehead and telling him he was loved. Harry wished he had had a dad like Remus in his life.

“Thank you,” he timidly whispered and did as offered. He had considered the idea himself but hadn’t gone through with it for various reasons. Freezing, he didn’t want to pass up this chance, though. He scanned over Remus’ clothes in his dresser until he found some hoodie. It had probably been used for a Muggle disguise at some point; it looked quite old and washed out. Of course, it was far, far too big for him. But he liked the light blue sleeves hiding his hands.

He returned to the main living space and found Remus resting on the sofa with his son, whispering something to him. His eyes seemed to land on him right away; Moony laughed, “Of course, you’d take that one.”

“Huh?” Harry froze midway on his walk to his favorite armchair. Had he done something wrong?

Fondly, he was informed, “Your father gave it to me for a trip to Hogsmeade. And… well, afterward he never wanted it back. His way of making me accept financial support, I think. You wouldn’t believe how often he tried to give me things. He always labeled them hand-me-downs, but I could smell he had never worn them. And they were too big for him, anyway. Sirius wasn’t any better, mind you.”

“Think I can use the same trick on you,” the student snorted as he sat down on the armchair at Remus' side.

“I doubt that. Anyway, on my way here, I got the Wolfsbane Potion with the money you gave me. It’s in the first cupboard next to the main door. We’ll have to start taking it soon, Harry. In two days, if I’m not mistaken.” The alpha suddenly seemed solemn, matching the rain and thunder outside with his mood. “It will be your first full moon… Because we take the potion, we will stay here, by the way.”

Harry then pointed out, “Oh… the full moon is one day after my birthday.” He pouted but was glad it wasn’t before that. After all, he had to recover afterward. “I hope my wolf-form at least looks cool.”

Cheered up by his comment, Remus shook his head at his priorities, “Again, I’ve never met someone being this calm about it. Then again, I suppose you’re strong and have lived through comparable pain.”

“Can- Can I go to the Burrow on my birthday? Or would that be too dangerous? I mean, you’d come with me, so…” the omega sheepishly requested. He didn’t want to spend his 18th birthday with anxiously waiting to turn the next day.

The other male grimaced. “You will feel the pull of the moon and your mental state won’t be at its highest, Harry. You will probably be scared… But I can understand that you’ll want to celebrate your birthday. I’d propose we’ll visit the Burrow as a test in a few days to see, how well you cope. Does that sound good?”

“Yes, alph-” Harry replied before his eyes went wide for the third time today.

Said alpha made a curious noise, something like the werewolves at the coast had done upon him being bitten. “I see. I think me leaving _really_ did trigger some development.”

“I don’t like this development,” the younger lycanthrope deadpanned. Also, he didn’t think the trigger had been Remus. The omega guessed it had to do with his fun bathtub-time beforehand. Obviously, he couldn't tell him that.

“Don’t say that. If your instinct is to call me alpha, that’s a brilliant sign. I think you are beginning to imprint on me, Harry. Right about time, considering there’ll be a full moon in erm… nine days. I’m actually happy about this.” And, honestly, the happiness showed. His ex-professor looked as if he had been given a lifetime supply of chocolate just then. If Harry truly smelled like sweets, Remus might have been.

That night, the two of them seemed to sleep just a little closer than normal, almost touching.

 


	5. Moood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes through some changes because of the moon and he joins Remus' pack.

**Chapter 5 - Mood Swings**

***~*~*~*~***

_July 1998_

Two days later, Harry - a rather heavy sleeper - was the first one to awaken for once. Today, they would go and visit the Burrow, so he was too excited to sleep for long. He wanted to scold himself for being childish but something _far_ more interesting was currently happening. Something, which made all of his stray thoughts about the day to come melt away.  
Half awake, he realized he wasn’t as alone as usual. He seemed to be encompassed by something big and warm. His breath stocked but he tried to remain otherwise calm to not wake up his friend. It appeared that he and Remus had shifted around quite a lot in their sleep. His taller, lanky friend had draped an arm over his middle and Harry’s head had been tucked beneath his chin. They were so close, in fact, that the omega’s nose touched the alpha’s throat.  
Harry panicked and had no clue, what he was supposed to do. Also, had this happened before and he had simply not woken up to witness it? A thousand questions rushed through his mind. All remained unanswered as he helplessly flushed, not daring to move one inch. In the end, he decided it was kind of nice to have some cuddling going on and that he should wait to see, what Remus would do. If the latter did not react much to it, this must have been a regular occurrence. The submissive concluded he'd just suck it up in that case - he wouldn't have the courage to speak up about it.

‘ _This is… awkward. And nice. And so, so wrong,’_ his mind supplied matter-of-factly. His _second_ mind told him, ‘ _Submit to alpha.’_ For once, he chose to listen to his instincts and relaxed. Something was happy at that.   
The Gryffindor dozed off a little, but not enough to fully fall asleep again. Because of that, he felt Moony stir after a while. The other seemed to stretch a little but had little to no reaction to what they were currently doing. Instead, he shifted around a little and nuzzled his black, disheveled hair, contently breathing in Harry’s scent. A small, contented noise escaped the more dominant one.

‘ _He can’t be fully awake. This has to be related to me being an omega,’_ he repeated that phrase within his head because nothing else seemed to make sense to him. Still, it didn’t calm his nerves and he felt his heartbeat skyrocket. What did this mean? Was Remus simply happy he was beginning to smell like him? Or did he like Harry's smell as such?

Moony went on doing his sniffing until he finished his assessment of his scent. Then his hand shortly rubbed over the omega’s back as if to wake him up, a small up and down motion along his spine. Remus somewhat chuckled out of nowhere, seemingly amused, “I know you’re awake, Harry. Your heartbeat is quite loud.”

“E-Er…” the black-haired one froze that instant, mortified again. This was the exact opposite of what he had wanted! Trying to defend himself, he pointed out, “I-I didn’t make us be this close on purpose! You-”

“I know.” His mentor’s chest rumbled with slight laughter again, leaving him puzzled. Lupin then detached himself from the other somewhat, amber eyes regarding his face, “But I didn’t do it _entirely_ on purpose, either.” The submissive one couldn’t look at the other for many reasons right now. 

“Why did you-”

“Instinctual. As far as my instincts are concerned, you’re an omega erm… waiting to be claimed. And the moon is rather full. It’s hard to fight them. Additionally, you are starting to lose Fenrir’s scent. It only makes it worse,” his friend answered, “We didn’t take the potion yet; that doesn’t help, either.” Even then, he seemed perfectly unfazed and one arm remained draped over Harry's smaller form.

But Potter needed to know, “H-How often have we been uh… doing this…?”

He saw a smile forming on the other wolf's lips. “Not as often as you seem to think. Just these two, last nights. I told you… something changed in you. And erm… Moony is intrigued by that, I guess. As intrigued as wolves can be. It’s hard to understand him sometimes.” The grin of the other turned sheepish, slightly apologetic. 

“O-Okay…” he declared on auto-pilot. Harry still did not know, what to make of this. He guessed it was comforting that this had not been a common, nightly occurrence. Finally, he decided he could not cope with the current awkwardness of the situation anymore and tried to flee by pushing himself up by his arms. But as soon as he tried that, a firm hand pressed him into the mattress again and his friend emitted a low, drawn-out rumble. “A-Alpha?” This sparked fear in him and not only because he was reminded of what Fenrir had tried to do to him in a similar fashion.

Right away, the hand pressing against his chest left him and hovered above him. “S-Sorry, Harry.” Even then, the teen did not try to move again, feeling mild apprehension. “It’s just a little hard suppressing Moony when the moon is close and I just woke up. Especially because you don’t belong to me quite yet and he… erm, he’s afraid you might escape him.” 

“Oh…” the omega hummed, trying to understand. He knew omegas were rare and so he guessed it made sense for the other to want this. However, he prayed that behavior would not escalate. “Can- Can you make me part of the pack yet?” If this was the issue, they better solve it before Remus decided he looked like a tasty dinner or he was imprisoned.

“Yes,” he was told, but the ex-professor carefully implied, “But only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Biting his lower lip nervously, Harry tried to decide. “You’ll bite me, right?” He had to know - Lupin nodded neutrally, if not a bit eagerly.

“A little.”

He blushed because that would pose kind of an issue. Anything relating to his scar felt awfully pleasant and he’d rather not become hard right now. Not in front of Remus. Then again, he’d have to be bitten before the full moon if he did not want to end up as Moony’s breakfast. And why not make an awkward morning even more weird? So he timidly nodded, “Let’s… try it, then.” There was no escape from this, anyway.

The werewolf, who now towered slightly above him, made a distressed sigh. “Try to relax and… don’t fight.” Remus shifted around a little, so he could support himself with one arm on the bed. He used his other one to grip at black locks a little, motivating Harry to tilt his head and bare his neck. That action alone made his senses go haywire, everything telling his brain he was in immediate danger and should run. But he forced himself to keep still. He wasn't in danger, he knew. He  _hoped_.

Just as Moony closed in on his throat, the insecure Savior tried to joke, “Are you a vampire?” Postponing this was futile, but it helped.

“I’d rather be,” he was told with a chuckle.  
“Shh, relax.” He was hushed a second time and it did help to calm him. Hot breath ghosted against his throat and Harry closed his eyes in anticipation. Mindlessly, he captured his mentor’s shirt with one hand, clinging onto it for dear life. He had no clue how he managed, but he was scared and a little hot at the same time. Before he knew it, the other emitted another growl and teeth were in his neck, making the Boy-Who-Lived hiss in pain. But the pain only lasted for the fraction of a second; then he went entirely limp - even his hand stopped clinging at the other, falling down to rest on his own stomach. If he had wanted to, he couldn’t have lifted a finger. But he didn’t want to, anyway, because a pleasurable warmth spread through him in the next moment.

With a weak, faint moan, the omega tried to unveil even more of his neck to the other upon that. His breathing had sped up and his body felt as if it was heating up. ‘ _My alpha. Good alpha will protect me. Obey. Please him,’_ his wolf supplied and he couldn’t prevent its mind from bleeding into his own, making him take on that mindset. “Mh- Alpha…” he helplessly whined when Remus did not stop for quite some time, feeling himself grow drowsy with arousal. He knew this was probably a wrong, flawed reaction on his part but he couldn’t help it. In response, the older one growled again, making him whimper. Harry needed… he needed _something_. Something, which had to do with Remus. And he was growing desperate. “Alpha…”

With that, Lupin stopped biting him to Harry's utter dismay and licked over his scar once, cleaning it - he had drawn blood on accident, the younger one supposed. Then, the latter was observed with amber, unyielding eyes for a moment, making him squirm beneath the other - he could move again. In his numbed down shock, he realized he was somewhat wet down there again.  
“Alpha, please…” he begged for the other to help him because he knew his pack leader would do right about anything for him. But the other didn’t react at first, which prompted him to reach out with his hands for the man above him and arch his back to show off his body. Maybe he was a little slow today and Harry had to nudge him into the right direction? 

His wandering hands were expertly caught and pressed to his chest before he could touch Remus, making him feel confused and hurt. Wasn't he good enough? Strained, Moony all but ordered, “ _Omega_ \- Go clean yourself. Now.” He appeared breathless and as if he wanted to say and do something completely different.

With a brief touch to his neck, Harry sadly chirped, “Yes, alpha…” He didn’t like Remus’ order but he wasn’t about to question his authority. It wasn’t his place and he was a good submissive for his pack. So he reluctantly crawled out of the nest his pack mate provided and collected clothes to wear after taking a bath. He might as well use the chance to do something about his little issue. 

Once Harry finished the bath and entered the kitchen, both he and Remus seemed severely mortified by their actions. Blankly staring at the man leaning against the kitchen counter and clutching at an empty bottle, Harry drawled, “What… was… _that_?” Moony’s scent was all-encompassing and Harry felt himself grow dizzy again. In the bath, it had been fairly okay, especially after relieving himself. But here? His mind returned to a state, which was comparable to an Imperiatus curse again.

“Erm…” Remus coughed and pulled at his collar a little weirdly as if he were overheating. “I might have underestimated the ah... allure of an unmated omega. Harry… you can’t imagine how deeply sorry I am. And I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore-”

“W-What?” Harry froze on the spot, feeling his heart break for some reason. Staring at the floor to make himself appear less threatening, he pleaded, “Alpha- You can’t abandon me-” His mood and mind were all over the place, alternating between himself and his wolf. “Please- I- I’ll be good!” How could his own alpha discard him like this? After only a few minutes? Was he that bad of an omega?

The effect on Remus was instantaneous. He set the empty bottle down on the counter and approached him, encasing the teen’s face with his hands. Hurriedly, he soothed him, “No, no Harry- I’m not abandoning you!”

“You- You aren’t?” He stared at the other’s nose with wide, amazed eyes. He enjoyed the big, smooth hands on his cheeks and tried to lean into the touch more. He craved Moony's attention.

“N-No, of course not,” his friend assured him, making him relax as he stroked over his skin for a moment. Despite his better judgment, the submissive one decided to hug his mentor to show his gratitude. The adult did not seem to know, what to do at first. The confidence, that he had possessed in the bedroom, seemed to be wavering. But he patted his pack-mate’s back, nonetheless. “To… To answer your prior question. I never interacted with unmated omegas before. I- I knew you might become erm…” Lupin turned a bright, scarlet red, “ _Aroused._  But I did not think I’d be that affected by it - by your pheromones, I mean. I’m sorry- I should have known-”

Trying to comfort his alpha - it was his purpose, after all - he clung to him more. “It’s fine. Why did you send me away, alpha?” Remus shouldn’t send him off - how was he supposed to be of help then? Like a cat, he rubbed his cheek into a firm chest in front of him. He wanted his alpha to smell like him, too.

“I needed you to get rid of the smell before I-I… did something regrettable,” he was informed and, to Harry absolute horror, his pack-leader detached himself from him and his affections again.

“Alpha!” He whined, not understanding what he was doing wrong again. Was it normal for alphas to be this feisty and stubborn?

Despite tensing at his offended tone, Remus went to a kitchen cupboard and took out a bottle with a silvery liquid inside. He then came back to an ashamed Gryffindor, urging him to take the bottle. “Drink, it’ll make you have a clearer head again but-”  
Trusting him, the omega instantly took the bottle and downed it before he could be warned of its horrid taste. He choked a little and wheezed but managed to swallow all of it down.  
”Clearly, I have to work on my… orders,” Remus stared at him and waited for the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion to kick in. Moony went to collect a plate with food he had probably prepared while Harry had been bathing. He set it down on the table and motioned for Harry to sit and eat.

“Thank you,” he chirped and eagerly ate. _‘Alpha’s food is good food.’_

“Well… I’m just going to feed Teddy while you eat-”

The omega’s eyes went wide and he stopped dead in his tracks, “But- That’s my job!” Clearly, the pack’s leader should not burden himself with raising the cubs. That would make Harry superfluous! “I-I can eat later!”

“No, you eat. You can care for Teddy the next time,” Remus told him reluctantly and went to fetch his son. “Also, we have to leave soon, we can't wait for you to finish,” he said while entering the other room. The older one seemed very much displeased about the fact they'd leave the flat when he saw the teen’s current behavior. Harry caught the other mumbling to himself when he returned, “Merlin, why does the potion need half an hour to kick in for omegas…”

He had disappointed him, he knew that. Pouting, the student depressedly continued to eat. While drinking some pumpkin juice, he saw Remus making him redundant by feeding his cub himself. “You hate me…” he concluded depressedly, his eyes burning.

Remus, who was currently preparing the formula, froze. “No, Harry, I don’t hate you. You’re doing wonderfully.” Potter didn’t feel convinced at all. “I would not want any other omega beside you in my pack.”

“R-Really?”

“Do you not trust your alpha’s words?” The intelligent Order member used a trick to make him blush and agree he was indeed doing well for an omega. “See? It’s all perfectly fine.” Remus glanced at the clock, “In fifteen minutes, you’ll feel much better.”

Remus was totally, utterly wrong. After fifteen minutes had passed, his head cleared. It didn’t exactly make him feel great, though. “D-Don’t tell me I’ll always be a moody psycho from now on…”

He was beamed at fondly for his wording, “It will probably not be this extreme further away from the full moon.”

“That- That doesn’t help, Moony!” His former student had a light meltdown. But his teacher came toward his sitting form and placed a hand on his shoulder, slightly brushing a thumb over it. The effect was again immediate; he calmed down. “You’re manipulative.”

Delighted, he was told, “Only trying to help, Harry. Yes, you will probably have slight mood swings the closer we get to the full moon. That is if we proceed to handle this so badly. You have to accept your submissive tendencies and I have to learn to accept them, too, and to react accordingly. Otherwise, this will be hell for both of us.”

He had no clue how Remus always, without a fault, managed to sound like he had a bright plan in store. “It’s at least a start I feel okay-ish now, I guess.” He saw a small glimmer of hope.

“Don’t be fooled by it,” he was chided, however, “The potion’s effect isn’t this strong throughout the whole day, especially not for omegas. And you will still respond to my stimuli rather violently with it, anyway. Also, we’re still one week away from the the full moon. This is only the beginning. Maybe we shouldn’t go to the Burrow, after all…”

Harry turned around in his seat to face Remus. Pleading, he tried his best to convince him, “A-Alpha, _please_! I haven’t seen them in weeks and Molly is probably already cooking for us! A-And the cub will be sad-” He produced a whine deep within his throat, trying to elicit mercy in him. When Lupin shit-eatingly smiled at him, Harry became flustered, “H-Hey! You can’t just trick me like that!” He had been fooled to respond in a submissive way.

“Do you know how many people said that to us Marauders? Far too many for me to feel bad about this.” But the lycan became softer on him, taking pity, “I will try to refrain from embarrassing you in front of the others, though. But, just as a warning: If I see you having trouble, I will abuse each of your instincts to get you to calm down again.”

“You won’t make me do tricks for you like a dog, right?”

“Don’t plant ideas in my head,” he was again warned.

*~*~*~*~*

“Here, hold Teddy. They can’t smother you then,” Remus pressed a squirming infant into his waiting arms before side-along apparating him. And, indeed, the ploy seemed to work out. Once they reappeared in the living room of the Weasleys, they were ambushed by a horde of gingers straight away. And Hermione, too. While Remus was forced to hug them all - Molly, Arthur, Ron, George, Ginny, and Hermione - the younger mage held onto his human shield tightly, rooted to the spot. He disliked the humans getting their scents on his leader but had the sense to not become huffy. He anxiously observed the vicinity for danger instead. Lucky for him, Moony soon came to his rescue and stood by his side; literally. It gave Harry comfort to have his guardian loom over the others, their sides somewhat brushing.

Soon, Molly concernedly asked him about his well-being, “Harry, dear! Are you alright? You look so gloomy…” She tried to come toward him a little too fast for his liking, making him shy away from her. Not even the potion managed to completely aid him.

Again, his mentor rescued him, “Molly, he’s as fine as he can be right now. He’s just a little afraid of people coming close; he feels threatened by it. So… erm, please don’t get too close too quickly.”

“Oh, that’s alright! Let’s… go sit outside, won’t we? Yes, that’s a good idea,” the matriarch said more to herself than anyone. Nonetheless, a whole entourage followed her outside. The Weasleys had put a long, old table in the garden; a fabric, which almost looked like a patchwork quilt, was hung above it, supported by four trees. Around them, all of the fauna was in full bloom and the sun had a pleasant warmth to it. Surely, it would grow too hot, though. But the fabric above them gave them some protection from it.

Molly and some of her kids vanished once to get snacks and pumpkin juice or tea, setting it down on the table. Once they were all set, Harry felt quite awkward under their gazes. He was sitting next to Remus, holding the latter’s son in his lap. Across from them, the Weasley parents sat, the other teens scattered around at the table. The submissive was quite glad to be allowed to hold Teddy. It appeased something unrestful within him.  
Not so lucky as to be left alone, Hermione seemed particularly interested in Harry’s mood. She also eyed the side of his neck, which suddenly reminded Harry he presumably spotted a bruise there because of Remus. One, which he had not bothered to cover up in his confusion. “So, Harry… how is everything developing?”

Shy because multiple pairs of eyes landed on him again, he held the small human a little closer. But he at least managed to keep his voice somewhat unwavering, albeit a little more silent than usual, “It could be worse, it could be better. I’m not in pain or anything… but it's hard coping with the changes.”

“Yes, Ginny told us you were a little skittish and afraid,” Granger nodded like some kind of psychologist. “Any other changes?” She smiled at him encouragingly, trying to get him to unveil more. The nature of girls, Harry concluded.

“I… am becoming a little more s-submissive, I think. It got worse the last few days. _Way_ worse,” he unwillingly told them all. He didn’t want to keep on talking. And he also didn’t want to be in this environment. The wolf wanted to go back to the den and dote over Teddy. And Remus.

The latter had fewer problems with talking. He said, “Yes, Harry has changed quite a bit in the last two to three days. I think it has to do with the full moon and the fact he lost his underlying connection to his sire. He barely even smells of him anymore. And, well, as of today, I made him part of my pack. Now we only have to survive the full moon in one piece and everything should be perfect.” Lupin appeared to be somewhat proud of himself - then again, Harry supposed he was quite the trophy-omega to have in one’s pack. He didn’t mind as much as he should, feeling a little vain thanks to Remus’ praise from before. It only got worse, when the slight bruise on his neck was swished over with a thumb, making him shiver and slightly push into the touch.

They received mixed reactions. Hermione and Ron were a little suspicious of it, George remained passive, the rest smiled happily. Molly was one of the happy ones, inquiring merrily, “And I suppose that’s a good thing, right?” She then took a sip of her tea.

Again, Remus answered for him, “Mostly. We still have some trouble understanding each other. It’s quite difficult for me to not upset him because I never interacted with an unmated omega before. He’s quite… clingy and, naturally, my first _human_ instinct is to push him away. But he doesn’t fancy that much.” He chuckled a little and affectionately regarded the newest addition to his family before drinking some tea, as well. Harry meanwhile was too scared the food was bad and didn’t dare take _anything_.

He could only helplessly blush upon being labeled ‘ _clingy’_. Harry had no way to dispute that claim, really, since it was true. And he could hardly badmouth his alpha as a liar, could he? ‘ _I think the potion is already wearing off a little.’_ For some reason, Edward turned around in his lap to face him and squealed at him in glee. Cocking his head to the side a little too wolf-like for his own liking, he cooed back, “What’s wrong, huh?” Apparently, nothing because Teddy then focused on a bird flying past. His hair turned to a sky-blue, which prompted the werewolf to nuzzle it in interest. The Metamorphmagus only produced more content gurgly sounds at it. They made Harry happy, as well.

Ginny whined overly excitedly, begging him, “Can I hold him, too?” She sat next to Harry, turned toward him.

Suddenly, the omega’s mood made a 180° turn for the worse as she reached out with her hand to touch the infant. Harry outright growled at her - the growl as convincing as it had never been before - and snapped, “Stay away!” For good measure, he additionally shifted away from her pale face and more toward his alpha. Teddy startled and violently began to wail, which made the teen feel heartbroken. Shaking, the submissive tried his best to calm the boy again before he upset his pack-leader. Quickly, he ducked his head somewhat and desperately whispered and an apology to the dominant one next to him. He had fucked up, hadn’t he? He was a horrible omega…

While everyone was shocked into silence and only Edward distressed cries could be heard, Remus tried to comfort the smaller frame at his side, “Harry, it’s okay-”

“I- I made him cry- I-” he brokenly sobbed in response, not really aiding in making the small human calm down.

Uneasily, Moony gently assured him, “Omega, it’s fine. Baby’s cry easily. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s okay.” Even then, his voice sounded slightly concerned because Harry might accidentally hurt his vulnerable son in his distress. So he then abused the former’s weak spot, slightly pinching the back of his neck to force him into relaxation with a pitiful whimper.

While being hushed more through words next, Harry soon calmed down again and Edward alongside him. The latter’s hair took on its prior sky-blue again, not that distressed black like before. Sniveling a bit, the Gryffindor ashamedly apologized again, “I-I’m sorry, alpha.” He wanted to flee the scene - everyone was staring at him again, judging him.

“Don’t be,” Lupin told him in sympathy, trying to lure him out of his shell by rubbing circles into his wrist. It was comforting but not enough to work. So he tried his luck with the others instead, “It would be best if you don’t try to take Teddy away from him. Omegas usually care for the cubs in a pack - among other things. So he feels obligated to protect Ted.”

Next to Potter, his ex-girlfriend guiltily told the former, “Oh, Harry! I’m so sorry- had I known-” The 17-year-old nodded but didn’t speak to her. “The full moon really does change you a lot.” She worriedly concluded since he had been less anxious when she had visited a few days ago. But she also eyed the former DADA professor, “How come you are totally normal?”

The older werewolf chided, “Ginny, I’ve been a werewolf for more than two decades. I know how to cope with it for the most part. I do become a little more aggressive and dominant but I can usually suppress it - at least until the very last hours before the moon. Also, the Wolfsbane Potion effects me a little differently than Harry. It’s designed to counter aggressive behavior - but Harry isn’t aggressive.” He then had to correct himself, however, “For the most part, at least. And he has never gone through this before - he doesn’t know, what to expect. He will most likely become more accustomed to it over time, as well.” Still rubbing over the lithe wrist beneath his hand, he added, “And Harry also has to fight his hormones. He’s quite young, practically in the perfect age to mate - for a werewolf, that is. And his wolf _wants_ to mate. It doesn’t work in his favor one bit, sadly.”

There, Ronald spoke up for the first time. Teasing his friend, he pointed out, “Mate, are you going through werewolf-puberty?”

“A-Am I?” He regarded his all-knowing werewolf companion.

“It’s not entirely comparable, but… I guess one could describe it that way,” he was sorrily informed, making him feel sick. “Were you a female, this would be the time, when you become erm… fertile in wolf-form. But you aren’t. Nevertheless, you go through it.”

Hating mother nature right now, Harry growled, “Why do men even become bloody omegas and go through this if they can’t become pregnant?” Not, that he wanted to be with child, Merlin forbid. He was perfectly content with others taking on that role and him caring for the child afterward. He smiled at Teddy.

Remus shrugged, “Nobody knows. Greyback would say for the purpose of entertainment of the pack-leader. A little presumptuous, I think.  Or maybe because some females die in childbirth and - if the children were conceived during a full moon - some poor soul has to care for a whole litter of _actual_ wolves. Perhaps nature intended all male omegas to be foster fathers. There is no way of knowing.” Harry - like everyone else sitting at the table - did not miss Remus’ odd undertone. His anecdote seemed just a little too personal seeing Harry was currently very much playing foster daddy already.

Even then, the conversation then shifted away from Harry quite to his relief. They talked about this and that - politics, Fleur, the Ministry. At one point, Molly had left to prepare food, returning after an hour or so with a variety of salads and delicious smelling chicken. As soon as everything stood on the table, the situation escalated and everyone - like hungry animals - started shoveling food onto their plates.

All, but Harry. He still suspiciously eyed the food and drinks. He was quite thirsty because of the heat today but didn’t feel safe enough to drink anything. It didn’t go unnoticed for long by the mother, “Harry, deary, why aren’t you eating? Don’t you like chicken? I can get you something else-”

“N-No, I like chicken.” He hurriedly stated but remained curt. Moony soon realized, what the issue was, and promptly filled his younger friend’s plate with food. “Alpha?” He began to question his pack-mate’s doings. Was Remus certain this was good?

“Omega, you have to eat. Molly’s food is good, I’ll eat it, too,” Remus addressed him but didn’t sound very judgmental. “Trust me.” Soon, his plate was just as full as everyone else’s and - indeed trusting his friend - he went on to eat its contents. He tried to ignore their stares again, deciding he was being paranoid.

After they had finished eating, Harry was approached by his two best friends - aside from Remus. They stood next to his chair, Hermione again smiling sweetly. “Hey… do you think we could talk?”

“Sure…” he answered and waited.

“Uh… mate, talk _alone_. Like, in another room?” Ronald clarified for him, weirdly eyeing Remus’ steady hand on his best mate’s wrist. It had found its way back there after lunch, stroking him. Occasionally, it also wandered to the back of his hand, toying with his knuckles.

“W-Why? We can talk in front of Remus…” Harry disagreed, not feeling up to leave his guardian. To showcase this, he leaned more into the other’s side, only obstructed by an armrest. Moony was currently discussing something mischievous with George and didn’t pay him much mind. They shook their heads, quite glad Remus couldn’t see it behind his back. “I-I don’t want to leave alpha…”

“Come on,” Weasley regarded him a little hurt in his pride, “We’ve known each other for years, it’s not like we’d hurt you. It’ll only be ten minutes.”

The Muggleborn also added, “We haven’t talked in private for weeks.”

Feeling his resistance crumbling, he nervously swallowed and tapped his fellow werewolf’s shoulder. Faced by the other wizard, he asked, “I- I want to talk with ‘Mione and Ron. Could you…?” He lifted up Edward slightly from his lap.

“Of course,” he took his son without fuss, actually looking quite content to be able to cuddle him. Seeing his omega’s conflicted look, he faced his two friends, “If he gets scared, call me right away. You won’t succeed in calming him down, I can promise you that.” They assured him they would, before kidnapping the black-haired teen and leading him inside into the living room.

They stood in the middle of the cramped room, Harry not looking at them. Hermione was the first to take action. She briefly tried to touch his shoulder but he took a step back right away. So she stopped her doings and asked, “Harry, are you really okay with Remus being your alpha?” Again, he felt her eyes on the side of his neck.

Not liking that, he covered his scar and bruise with the palm of his hand, trying to ignore the tingly sensation. Not enjoying the direction this was taking, he shortly answered, ”Yes.” But they wanted to know the _why_ , so he elaborated, “He’s a good alpha. He takes care of me.” What other qualifications should he fulfill? The Gryffindor didn't get, what their issue was. They had a tendency to be overprotective, but not because of Remus.

“And you _consented_ to be bitten by him?”

“Y-Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow at them. “Guys, you know Moony. He’d never hurt me.” How could they even consider that? Remus was one of the biggest softies there was.

“Good,” Granger concluded, touching her chin and nodding to herself. “And uh…” she hesitated, “You and he… you’re _only_ friends?”

Bewildered, Harry's voice was a pitch too high, “What- you, too? Ginny told you that, didn’t she! No, Remus and I aren’t infatuated, thank you very much.” He felt himself growing somewhat livid. Even if it were the case, they had no reason to be this nosy. He didn’t _love_ Remus, anyway. He liked him a lot and his friend certainly had some appeal to him. But Harry knew the werewolf would never consider him. He was a widower!

The couple turned red a little, Ron admitting, “Yeah, she might have told us… But, mate, don’t you think you and Remus are a little… close?” When Ronald saw his friend did _not_ see, he clarified, “Look, you’re definitely a bit touchy-feely with him. And fawning over his son isn’t exactly normal…”

“He’s my godson… and it’s my purposes to care for him,” the omega whiningly pointed out. This was perfectly normal for an omega. “A-And touching my alpha is comforting…” He’d best not tell them about him becoming slick this morning, however, and taking every opportunity to stuff himself with his fingers in the bathtub. Even this morning had been… used for that purpose, albeit very quietly. ‘ _It’s not like I still think of Remus for this,’_ he concluded, ‘ _Not much, at least…’_

“We know you might not have these intentions,” Hermione quickly consoled him. But then she cautiously pointed out, “You might not see it that way. But… we think Remus _definitely_ wants more than friendship, Harry.”

“A-Are you nuts?” He gasped, “He’d never- He’s still grieving for Tonks.” Although, if the werewolf was completely honest, he had not seen Moony being all that sad or even mentioning her. Also, his flat was void of her smell and pictures. “Where did you even get that idea from?” He again cocked his head at them. _They_ did not know how the flat smelled.

“Oh Harry…” Hermione sighed and shook her head, “You can be so oblivious at points.” Offended, he told her that wasn’t the case at all. “Yes, you are. Have you _never_ noticed, how he looks at you?”

“Mate, it’s like he tries to undress you with his eyes.”

“What- _No!_ ” He squeaked not all that manly and backed away from them. “He doesn’t!”

“Yes, he does,” his female friend tried to convince him, but failed. So the muggleborn also said, “He especially does, when you hold Teddy for him. And it’s not just that. Remus has _always_ been quite fond of you. All those private lessons…”

The Gryffindor wildly shook his head, “‘Mione, that was in 3rd year! A-And he’s just fond of me because of my dad…” No, he didn’t agree with that at all. In fact, it seemed more ridiculous than the first statement. Moony wasn’t some sort of pedophile. “And if he had liked me back then, why would he have gotten together with Tonks?” It made no sense at all. His friends were crazy.

Both of them shook their heads at him again. Hermione again tried to tell him, “Well, of course, he didn’t pursue anything, when you were 13. But you’re older now, almost 18, and Tonks is gone. And you’re an omega at that. I think his inhibitions are pretty low right now. Something, which makes Ron and I concerned. We’re just worried he might try anything…” Livid at them for insulting his alpha, he growled at them. “We just think it odd he was so eager to take you in and to make you part of his pack. Harry, Remus has _never_ lead one. If we exclude Teddy and Tonks, there was no pack before you joined. Don’t you think that’s a little weird? Just a tiny bit?” His friends didn't seem very impressed by his growl, though.

“Stop that-” he snapped again, “Remus doesn’t have any bad intentions! How- How can you say that after knowing him for years! M-Maybe he just never found any good werewolves…” He didn’t want to believe this. Were they talking about the same person?

The witch tried to calm him down, “We’re not saying he is actively trying to hurt you. We’re just saying he might be a little confused because of Tonks, because you’re an omega, because of the war- We’re just asking you to keep this in mind and be careful because we care for you!”

“I won’t- Because he isn’t a threat! Are you listening to yourself?” Harry’s voice became louder to a degree, Lupin surely would pick up.

“Mate-” Ron tried to get him to stop, too, taking a clumsy step toward him. It proved to be a mistake because the more powerful wizard was gone within an eyeblink, the telltale sound of disapparition to be heard. “Fuck.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Harry? Are you there?” The teen heard a call from outside the bedroom door after a while. He pressed more into the mattress to make himself small; the fluffy, old blanket covering him already. He hid below it like a lizard beneath a stone, trying to feel like one, too. He wanted to be as oblivious and easy-minded as those, so he wouldn’t need to feel shitty. “Harry?” Steps drew closer to his hiding spot and soon, the door was knocked on.

“Go away…” he weakly huffed at the person, who was Remus without a doubt. But Remus didn’t go away, instead he came inside and walked around the bed. A baby’s bubbly sounds could be heard; the submissive supposed Teddy had been placed in his crib.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he was told teasingly before the bed dipped down on one side and the blanket was lifted up. Unwilling to face his friend right now, the smaller werewolf pressed his face into his pillow to hide it as he rested on his stomach. It was rather uncomfortable to do so because his pillow was a little wet. The blanket was now shoved downward a bit, so his head would be visible. After a brief look at him, his ex-professor concluded, “My, whatever Hermione and Ron said must have really upset you.”

“T-They’re idiots…” Harry grunted in approval, hugging the pillow a little tighter. He had no clue, what had gotten into all of his friends. He guessed the behavior between him and Remus could be misinterpreted but it wasn’t like that. If anything, they should think _he_ was the bad one - after all, the omega was the one to get off on his mentor.

“Don’t be so harsh on them. I’m certain they did not mean to upset you,” his good-hearted alpha tried to reason with him again, placing a warm hand on his shoulder blade. “What did they say to you, hm?”

It was far too embarrassing to tell. His cheeks heating up again, the submissive only told him the gist of it, “Th-They bad-mouthed you… And I didn’t like that.”

“They… did?” Obvious confusion could be heard, maybe a little disappointment, too.

“Y-Yeah…” He sniveled and felt bad on Moony’s behalf. Finally building up the courage to say it, he confessed, “They think you’re trying to take a-advantage of me.”

“Oh,” curiously came as an answer. “Well, I suppose, in many ways that could be true. We saw it this morning…”

Sitting up in concern, Harry faced the other, who was sitting half on top of the bed. “No, you’re not taking advantage of me…” He was confronted with a self-deprecating look, so Harry hummed, “It was my fault for becoming… bothered. You only did, what you had to do. You had to bite me.” He wanted to look at those amber eyes so desperately to get his point across, but he didn’t want to challenge the other. Indeed, Lupin hardly lightened up, so he worried, “Please, don’t abandon me now because you feel bad… I-I’d feel much worse without you.” His wolfish side got all sort of apprehensive at these thoughts returning.

“I’d never abandon you, Harry,” he agreed to appease him.

“G-Good,” the teen decided, “A-Also, I enjoyed the other stuff we did… _cuddling_ was nice. A-And if it feels nice for me, it can’t mean you’re doing something bad.” Harry said it to prevent Remus from totally withdrawing now. If he did, he might not survive it.

“That’s a dangerous sentiment to have,” the chocolate-fanatic warned, but said, “And being close isn’t anything bad; it’ll aid to bond further.” Not yet convinced there was no immediate danger of Moony going on a guilt-trip, the omega decided to hug his friend again. Their angle was slightly awkward for a moment because Remus sat sideways on the bed but the latter quickly turned after freezing up, so it worked out better.

In displeasure, the younger one made a very small growl, “You smell like other people.” He felt like it wasn’t in his place to demand him to do something about it, so he only pointed it out and rubbed his cheek against the rough texture of the other’s jacket, right at his shoulder.

His back was rubbed over, making him content and press more into the alpha. He vaguely felt like a dog being given a treat. “You seem to be doing a great job at making me not smell like them for much longer right now.”

‘ _Alpha smells like me…’_ the thought made him feel weirdly excited.

Continuing to stroke over his spine, Moony asked, “Am I right in the assumption you probably won’t spend your birthday at the Burrow?” Harry nodded in utter agreement. Even without the argument with Ron and Hermione - freaking out had been enough to make him lose the idea. Nevertheless, the alpha proposed, “We can always just celebrate on a later date after the full moon. I don’t think they will mind.”

“But what do I do about ‘Mione and Ron?” His heart felt heavy, so he embraced the other a little tighter, sighing.

In response, his neck was nuzzled, making him the slightest bit pliant in Remus’ arms. “I’ll try to talk to them and convince them I’m not trying to hurt you. I guess it will be quite believable after the full moon - _if_ you come out of it unscathed. But hm… I think Moony got it and with the potion, it should be alright. It should be a quiet moon. We might even be able to sleep through most of it.”

“Aw… You won’t even let me run around and have some fun?”

“Not this time. But if you cope with it well, we can surely spend another moon in the forest. Maybe I can teach you to hunt,” the werewolf proposed, but then quickly clarified, “Erm… hunt _deer_. N-Not humans, of course.”

“And there I thought I unveiled a gruesome secret of yours,” Harry snorted at the other tensing uneasily. “Maybe Severus was right and you really _did_ eat the students.” He joked despite his heart aching a little upon thinking of his lost ally. Too many people were gone.

His ex-professor chuckled, making hot breath ghost against his skin. But this was platonic werewolf-cuddling, the omega was sure. There was no deeper meaning to this. They could have easily done this with Nymphadora in the room. Right? “When you’re not crying, you’re awfully mouthy for an omega.”

“H-Hey-”

“It _is_ true. Siri would have had fun teasing you. Hm, I bet he would have been pretty sorry about it afterward, however. He did love you to pieces,” sorrowful, amber eyes looked at his green ones, Harry quickly looking away.

Reminded of his godfather, he wondered, “Do you… do you think he would have been mad about me being a werewolf?”

“Oh, surely. Padfoot would have tried to rip Greyback to shreds - he tried to do that for me, too. Hadn’t I prevented it, he surely would have gone after him multiple times. He was reckless like that.” Again, Remus nosed at his hair and breathed in, “But he would not have been disappointed in you, Harry. He’d have tried to help you as best as he could. Padfoot would have played with you on full moons, too. And, before you ask, I know James would have done the same. He and Lily would have loved you regardless of anything. You could have become the next Dark Lord and they would have loved you.” Barely above a whisper against his hair, he voiced, “I’m so sorry you never really got to know them…”

“At least I have you, alpha,” the omega told him on accident before realizing how it must have sounded. He blushed and got impossibly closer for comfort. Remus didn’t comment, which Harry did not take as a very good sign. To make it worse, he asked a question, which somewhat fit into the topic, “How… would Tonks have taken this?” But it bugged him so much he couldn’t stop himself.

Voice a little tense, Moony carefully implied, “...You being a werewolf? Why, she would have probably taken pity on you. But… she never interacted with you much.” Somehow, it sounded untruthful.

“N-No, I mean er… me being in your pack a-and uh… doing stuff like _this_ ,” the 17-year-old corrected his friend.

For a solid minute, the older one didn’t say a thing. He seemingly had to think about how to word his answer. Then he cautiously claimed, “She might have reacted similarly to Hermione. She would have been worried for your sake because she knew enough about werewolves to assess the situation.”

“But…” Harry wasn’t satisfied with the answer. It was almost the same as the prior one. So he became a bit more clear-cut, “Wouldn’t she have been jealous?” He doubted a new mom wanted to see her child’s father cuddle with a teenaged, hormonal submissive.

Below him, his mentor fidgeted a little, shifting. “In the past, yes.”

“Huh?”

Golden eyes again scanned his face for reactions. “Harry… Tonks and I- Let’s just say we had a few problems we couldn’t really sort out. Problems, which - while not driving us apart - surely didn’t make us any closer.”

Because his alpha seemed troubled, the omega gave his very best to cheer him up and caressed his broader back. “Was i-it because of the war? Or the curse?” Both seemed very likely.

His assumption was confirmed, “Those were great factors. Although _my_ lycanthropy wasn’t ever the issue… erm, I think I might have hurt her in being so worried about Ted being infected. But… the problems started far earlier than that.” Remus pulled him a little closer, almost making him sit in his lap. “I… don’t really want to talk about that, though, if that’s okay with you.”

“It is okay, alpha. Just… thank you for clearing things up. I-I always wondered,” he informed the other, trying to shift around to sit comfortably - it ended with him _indeed_ sitting sideways on top of his friend.

“You did?”

“Y-Yeah… because, for example, the flat didn’t smell like her at all and there’s no stuff here or pictures,” the maybe too nosy flat-mate admitted to his observations, resting his head on Remus’ chest. He had never felt this safe and comfy before, an arm draped around his waist.

“I… had to get rid of it all. It made me feel quite miserable,” the former professor explained, “Weren’t it for the flat being so cheap as it is, I’d have moved out long ago, too. But I guess that can wait - Teddy’s too small to need a room of his own anyway. And you haven’t complained about not having one, either.”

Smiling, Harry dorkly said, “Having someone sleep in the same room is nice, though. Makes the nightmares go away.”

“My thoughts exactly. Well, and it makes my bedroom smell of chocolate.” They laughed and went on to chat a bit more, enjoying the comfort their company and closeness brought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this will be a fairly long fanfiction. But I don't suppose that you mind! <3
> 
> Thanks for the support!


	6. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiences his first full moon and it unveils a great deal about Remus, too.

**Chapter 6 - The Full Moon**

***~*~*~*~***

_August 1998_

After a pretty uneventful birthday - Harry had written his friends to wait with the presents, he’d open them at the real party - the day of the full moon came. It, too, started fairly normal. He had awoken to Remus being curled up around him like an oversized cat like the last days, they had taken their last potion, eaten, and cared for Teddy. Harry again felt a little moodier than was usual for him.  
It became especially bad when his friend declared they’d have to deliver little Teddy to the Weasleys, “-But, of course, you can also stay here. I can understand if you don’t feel fit to go.” Remus was holding Edward in his arms, trying to make him burp. “I should be back in an hour.” As of yet, the father of one behaved pretty normally. Maybe a little more dominant and intimidating. But the moon didn't seem to affect him as much as the less experienced wolf.

Toying with the blue sleeves of Moony’s hoodie - somehow, he had felt the overwhelming need to steal it that morning - the omega flushed. “I- I want to come with. I don’t want to be alone... and I want to tell him goodbye.” He felt as if being alone might end with him dead or worse, although the rational part of him knew that wasn't the case. Harry had hoped the Wolfsbane Potion to do much more for him, but it quickly lost its soothing effect on him. He could only pray he would remain in control transformed. But Remus had told him this was normal and he trusted his alpha unconditionally.

“If you say so, that’s fine by me. But you should try and stay close to me,” he was warmly advised, amber eyes lingering on him fiddling with the pullover. Remus appeared a tad too pleased about him wearing it, even if he never commented. 

“Can I hold him?” He pleaded and felt uneasy seeing Remus holding his own son. Potter had no idea why, but he felt extremely possessive of the little human today. So possessive, even Moony seemed to endanger the small being in his eyes. ' _Calm down... he's fine.'_ He always tried to keep himself in check but it barely helped.

Moony seemed to see that, too, “I think it would be best if I held him seeing you might try to bite off Molly’s head once she takes him.” The omega produced a pleading whine. “No, we can’t have you get angry at her.” He remained strict.

“Yes, alpha…” the now 18-year-old sighed, the rational part of his brain agreeing with his mentor. Still, he was scared. 

The latter approached him to grip at his neck a little, “You will refrain from becoming aggressive toward anyone and you will stay by my side, got it?” Harry nodded, happy to see his pack-leader satisfied afterward. “Good omega,” he was praised verbally, making him feel giddy inside. Had he a tail, he would have wagged it excitedly. The more dominant of the two seemed to have a hard time controlling himself today for the first time since his hand traveled from the Gryffindor's neck up to his cheek, caressing that, too. Moony’s thumb came dangerously close to his lips.

“Alpha…” the not very coherent omega grumbled again, leaning into the warm hand. It was warmer than usual as if Lupin sported a fever. For some reason, Harry had a rather hard time focusing on things and also felt a little dazed, whenever his friend came too close. His heart sped up, as well.

Too soon, the hand withdrew and took his arm to side-along apparate again. Once again, Harry found himself back at the Burrow and was faced with a dining table full of Weasleys and one Granger. They stood in the doorframe to the dining room, a dozen eyes landing on them again. This time, Harry found them to be even more unbearable than usual and hid behind the widower slightly, so he needn’t witness them. Still, he was glad to not be alone at the flat.

The dominant one greeted everyone in the meantime, quite unaffected, “Good morning.”

“Hey, sweethearts!” Molly chirped that instant from across the room, making her way toward Remus, “Everything going well today? Have you had breakfast?” She started to coddle all three of them, despite two-thirds of their group being adults.

“Yes, we already ate and we’re as fine as can be, thanks,” Moony made some casual small-talk. His omega did not fail to notice, how much better Lupin looked in comparison to the last full moon. COntented, he deduced he was to blame for that. His alpha and Molly chatted a little, while Harry continued to hide close to him as he had been ordered to. He didn't want to mess up and embarrass himself in front of his mentor.

But he wasn’t spared, not today, since the mother soon turned her attention toward him. “Harry, dear! What are you hiding behind Remus like that for, hm? I hope this isn’t related to Ron angering you- I already had him wash the dishes ever since!” She tried to get past the alpha and to him, but the taller man prevented it with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Harry isn’t in a very great shape right now, Molly. Please, let him be for today,” he told her and the Gryffindor could make out her face softening. He felt bad for not being able to give her a hug. Then again, he also didn't want to smell like anyone but his pack.

She quickly nodded, “Oh, sorry, love… I know you must be feeling all scared because of tonight. I’m glad you came nonetheless! Happy birthday, by the way!”

Forcing himself to, Harry weakly thanked her and tried to take a step forward again. Weasley then proceeded to take Edward from Lupin and coo at the baby, making his breath stock. Despite Teddy looking as happy as ever, the omega felt horror wash down his spine and he froze. But Remus had told him to not attack her or intervene. So he instead grasped his leader’s coat, whimpering in concern, “Alpha…T-The cub-”

He only elicited the attention of everyone again, but Moony expertly ignored it. “The cub will be fine, don’t you worry. I know you want him to stay, but we might hurt him on accident. And I promise you will be glad to not have to get up and care for him tomorrow morning.” Harry was comforted but still eyed the ginger human in distrust. She couldn’t care for his godson the right way! She wasn’t an omega, after all! It only got so much worse, when said godson was given to Hermione and Ginny, the two girls playing with the infant.

“Please-” he begged the older one to do _something_ against this.

“Omega, it’s family - extended pack. They won’t hurt him,” he was consoled for a second time and still apprehensively tracked every movement of the humans. Remus only managed to distract him by pulling him in by his waist, forcing him closer. The abrupt motion and physical contact snapped him out of it somewhat, the later also managing to calm his anxious mind. “Calm down.”

Crossing his arms in a protective manner, the student agreed and tried not to look too flustered upon being cuddled out in the open. ‘ _This won’t help at all…’_ Ginny was already grinning at him. At the same time, his innermost being felt awfully pleased to cuddle. After all, everyone would now see that his alpha favored him over the humans.

Arthur then proposed, “Why don’t you go in the living room and drink some tea with us? We’ll just tidy up here and then join you.”

‘ _No- I want to go back to the den-’_

“Of course, sounds good,” Remus nodded and set his legs in motion, letting go of his smaller pack-member. Trying not to sigh dramatically, the latter followed like a kicked puppy. He’d rather not leave Teddy alone with them right now, but he had no choice. He  _had_ to stay with the parent. Before he knew it, he sat on a worn down couch, which had been repaired over and over again, next to Moony. His sulking must have been pretty obvious since he was chirped at, “We won’t stay for very long. I simply didn’t want to seem rude; dumping off my son and immediately vanishing would have been, however.”

Harry agreed timidly, “I-I understand… I just feel bad.” _Bad_ was a complete understatement. He was scared, angry, and depressed. He wanted to go _home_. Manners were the least of his worries right now.

Remus decided to comfort him wordlessly. He pulled him closer by his waist again without looking for signs of resistance and promptly nuzzled his neck again. A pleased whine coming from Harry, the latter bared more of his neck and shakily took in a deep breath. Their legs were brushing and the omega truly felt tempted to climb on top of the other to get closer. But he just so managed to get those thoughts out of his head, if only for the reason they weren’t in private and Moony might get angry. 

When Remus retreated again, the student nonetheless demanded, “Please, don’t stop-”

“Oh, Harry…” Remus sighed, a little stressed out by his clinginess right now. But he surrendered and pulled at him a little, so Harry would be leaning against his side. Lupin then held him there with one arm around his middle, resting his head atop black locks for a bit. “You must know how this will look…”

“You can make them accept it, alpha,” Harry told him, quite sure of it. His alpha was strong - he could fight anyone for him.

“I can hardly growl at them until they submit,” the hand slightly pressed into his hip, again showcasing Remus’ missing restraint at the moment. Honestly, Harry was quite glad his canine friend had little self-control right now because he needed the other’s affections dearly. Right now, he felt rather peaceful, the fear had mostly dissipated. He wanted it to stay that way, thank you very much.

“You can…”

“They aren’t werewolves, Harry,” was pointed out and air brushed past his hair. “I don’t think I’m very intimidating to them like this.” Harry supposed he was right. He hadn’t been all that sheepish around Remus before turning, either.

Somehow, the next sentence made perfect sense to him, his green eyes hopingly staring up at the other, “We can turn them.” He said it just in time for the others to enter the room and hear, his friends already eyeing them weirdly for being that close. “We can make them be like us and then they'll listen.” His tongue licked past his lips - were humans tasty? 

Mildly horrified by his statement, Ron laughed, “B-Better be a joke, mate…” Now, even Molly looked more than uneasy for once as they all gathered around them to sit on the mismatched furniture. 

Regretfully enough, Remus informed them, “It isn’t. But don’t think he really wants to; it’s just the moon speaking.”

“Are you sure? I-I mean, you don’t want that…” Ronald awkwardly questioned his former teacher, holding onto Hermione’s arm just a little tighter. The latter, even though seeming unafraid, tensed. 

“Oh, I do. Every werewolf does. Most reject the instinct to do so, however. Please, don’t judge Harry for it. He doesn’t really have any filter right now since he doesn’t fully recognize, which thoughts are his own, so he just voices all of them. Even the potion can’t help with that; it’s all a matter of exercise.” Remus did manage to elicit some fear in the humans, the omega smelled. He became proud of his alpha because of it, leaning more into him to show his support.

Granger, a little tactlessly, said, “Yes… seeing him I believe you he has a little problem with discerning, what his true wants are.” It seemed to come out harsher than intended because Ron shot her a look. He wasn’t the only one, however.

Remus did not comment but also didn’t pull away his arm from the smaller frame, drawing shapes into his hip and abdomen. However, Molly spoke up and scolded her a little, “Maybe we should wait for the moon to wane and _then_ judge, whether dear Harry doesn’t know.” She usually loved Hermione to pieces - wanted her to be Ron's wife - but Molly was also very protective of Harry.

Ginny also chimed in, “Yes. And maybe we should stop speaking about him like he isn’t in the room, while we’re at it.” She seemed rather cross while holding a resting Teddy. Had Harry been in a clearer state of mind, he might have found her protectiveness heartwarming.  
But, in reality, he didn’t care one bit for the current conversation. Instead, he was focused on his alpha and his doings. The submissive took the other’s arm and held it securely, just in case his friend would bolt and keened a little as his belly was rubbed over. 

*~*~*~*~*

Harry was shaking. “Shh- It’ll be okay. It’s going to be over soon. It’ll all be okay, once you transform.” Remus was cooing at him, almost holding him in his arms on the couch as he would normally only hold Ted.

“N-No-”

“You’re going to be okay, Harry,” he was assured over and over again. They were nearing the rise of the moon, it couldn’t be that long now. But, approximately one hour ago, Harry had started to become distressed to a point where he had almost hyperventilated and collapsed. The flat was dark, all the curtains were drawn shut. Only a few candles were lit and illuminated the dust around them. Most breakable objects had been securely stored away and wards had been cast all over the place. No door would open beside the door to the bedroom. A perfect cage.

The 18-year-old was sobbing and tried to get away from Remus again by struggling against his hold. “I- I want my _sire_ -”

“You’re going to do great without him, too.”

“Fenrir-” he again tried to call out to a man, who was currently imprisoned at Azkaban. But, currently, the omega didn't remember that. Neither did he remember, just what kind of person Fenrir was. His new pack-mate gave him no comfort whatsoever. He recognized Remus to belong to him but he still tried to get away. However, his resistance was futile because the alpha was simply too strong for him, keeping him in his lap.

“Harry, if you don’t calm yourself, Moony will hurt you,” his ex-professor wasn’t all that unaffected by his anxiety, probably stressed out about turning in mere minutes, too. “You have to stay calm and submit to him - he will _kill_ you if you don’t.” Had Harry had a clearer mind, he would have tried to comfort his alpha.

“Fen!”

“Omega, calm down,” he was pleaded while he didn’t stop calling out to his sire. He wanted to be with the latter - it was only natural. The more experienced wolf grasped at his black hair to fixate his head, so he could nuzzle his neck. “Our sire can’t come. He’s… busy.” Remus kept it very simple for him as the teen stocked in his motions because of his throat being touched. This was wrong, he felt.

Desperately, he returned to pleading, “I- Please, bring m-me to him!” Tears ran down his cheeks; Harry couldn’t understand why his alpha was so cruel as to keep him away from his sire, who would care for him. 

“I can’t- Omega, you have to erm… care for the pack tomorrow. If you go, who will?” The dominant one tried to convince him that he couldn’t possibly leave, “I will be in pain if you leave me alone. You don’t want to hurt your alpha, surely?”

“N-No,” the submissive agreed, realizing he had been selfish. “S-Sire will be okay?”

“Fenrir will be okay, yes,” he was reassured, “He has his pack with him.” It was a blatant lie, of course, but Remus didn’t care for once. 

“Okay…” the younger wolf sniveled, assured it was the right thing to not leave Moony all alone. He relaxed more when he was firmly caressed at his back and his alpha’s face remained in the crook of his neck. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all that his sire wasn’t there to watch over him? Remus was an experienced werewolf, as well.

Breathing in his scent to calm himself, too, Lupin reminded, “When we transform, remember what I told you. Submit to me right away. Don’t run. Don’t fight. Just because my mind is intact, doesn’t mean I can suppress my reflexes fully.” He was pressed closer into a broader chest. They both wore minimal clothing; clothing, which no one would be too sad about if it was destroyed.

Harry remained seated on top of his friend for a few more minutes, continuing their mutual comforting. But, out of nowhere, the newly infected produced a heart-wrenching yelp when he felt his arms seemingly dislocate without a warning. Moony made a pained hiss, too, and began to tremble. Despite all that, his mentor still continued to comfort him, “J-Just a minute- Ah, i-in a minute, it’ll be fine.”

Harry would later describe the pain as excruciating to his friends. He had been tortured before. Physically with the Cruciatus curse, mentally with Sirius’ death, the Horcruxes, and many more things. But _this_ \- It was a horrible combination of both. While the Cruciatus was cruel, it at least was a pain without much consequence. _Nothing_ really happened, it simply hurt. Transforming was different. Harry felt his bones literally snapping in half before fusing together again. He felt joints _pop_ , even his very insides seemed to rearrange and change shape - it was like burning from the inside out. Worst was his spine. It bent in impossible ways, making him reel. He lost all sense for his surroundings; there was only pain.  
Mentally, he felt a wild beast clawing at and tearing apart his very mind, his consciousness. It didn’t seem to succeed, which only made it more aggressive for a while. Harry couldn’t even _think_ anymore. Not in English, at least. It was like he had lost any sense for it; like he had forgotten what a human ought to think like.

Then, it was all over. Suddenly, the pain was gone - only a mild ache in his muscles and bones. He still couldn’t think properly, but he knew he was _Harry_. He knew he had transformed into a werewolf, he understood the situation. That alone gave him a  great sense of comfort - he had retained his humanity in parts. He was in control.  
He stood on the couch with his four, a little too big paws. The fur on them was a sleek, healthy-looking black. It was just like in the dreams. His sense of smell seemed better and he could hear people walking around on the floors below. Transfixed on this, he at first forgot all about the other person - wolf - in the room. He only noticed him, when a menacing growl came from the shadows of the kitchen behind the kitchen isle. Apparently, Remus had withdrawn at some point - maybe for Harry’s safety.

The submissive’s ears flattened and his fluffy tail dropped faster than lightning as he slowly got down onto the floor. ‘ _I have to submit.’_ Harry remembered what had been instilled in him for days on end. While his friend continued to growl at him from a distance, the younger one used all the bravery he had left to get away from the couch and go somewhere, Remus could see him from his position. ‘ _Moony must be angry because I’m in his territory.’_ He had to be made part of the pack by the wolfish side of his former professor, too.  
Once he could see a glimpse of silvery fur, the omega whimpered and pressed himself against the cold, wooden floor. Despite his wolfish mind screaming at him this was suicidal at best, he rolled onto his back and showed his belly. Transformed, he could hear its commands and concerns as clear as his normal thoughts. But he had the power to speak up against them, too. Making another, beckoning sound, he tried to lure Moony closer to himself. ‘ _Don’tDon’tDon’t-’_ his wolf supplied, frightened to death. It didn’t seem to have fully accepted Remus as its alpha even now.

Harry didn’t blame it when he saw Moony in all his glory for the second time in his life. The taller werewolf had stepped out of the shadows curiously, sniffing the air for danger and eyes zeroing in on the vulnerable wolf in his den. It took him quite a while to come closer, Harry knowing, ‘ _Remus must have a hard time suppressing Moony after so long without the potion.’_ The man had told him to not trust him fully despite the potion, at least. The Gryffindor could only pray his mentor could control his urges to cut open his soft belly.

‘ _Get away.’_ Again, his second mind seemed desperate. He gave his best to pay it no mind. Insecurely, Harry wagged his tail a little to show he posed no threat. He was exactly doing, what he had been told to do and it seemed to pay off.  
Moony made a pleased noise and wagged his tail, too, which was lifted up high. His big, black nose testingly smelled him, coming so close that warm breath puffed against the fur on his chest. His muscles were twitching in anticipation, waiting to enable him to flee. But Harry - the human - knew he was Remus’ omega. Only the werewolf had to fully accept it. The young one gave his best to show more of his throat. So much so, that he could barely see Remus anymore with his head pressed against the solid wood. Moony made another, excited noise and Harry perceived another gust of air, this time close to his throat. He flinched slightly when a giant tongue lapped at him, slobber trickling onto his black fur. The wolf above him made a displeased growl at his movement but didn’t react to it further.

Then, fangs were in his throat and he froze. They seemed to prick his skin the slightest bit but it didn’t hurt extremely. It was over before he had a chance to react, though, and the teeth were replaced with a tongue again. Taking this as a very good sign, the omega dared to roll over onto his stomach again. When he wasn’t snarled at, he got up completely, tail held low in a submissive manner.  
Moony excitedly waved with his tail now, seemingly not able to stop very soon. Harry was quite sure Remus was in total control of his body now because of it. Trying to show his happiness, too, he pressed his face into the other’s flank with a headbutt and made a gleeful noise. Moony turned away from that, however, and proceeded to lick at his pointed ear. Harry had no clue if Remus was trying to groom him or if he was trying to give him a wolfish kiss. Either way, he enjoyed it.

Potter realized he was far, _far_ smaller than Moony. His raised head only reached the other’s shoulder; it would have been hard to rest it on top of his friend’s back. Moony’s fur wasn’t as sleek as his own and he missed some of it, scars littering his back. Clearly, he had gotten into a few fights. For some reason, the omega felt proud. Moony looked far better than Greyback, though. Far better groomed. However, not quite well enough to appease him. He’d have to do something about it.

But, for now, he was the one to be cleaned and didn’t feel up to resist that for a lot of reasons. For one, it felt good in an odd way. He felt himself calm down and grow drowsy. But he also didn’t want to test just how far he could go before his alpha disciplined him. Occasionally, Moony nibbled at his coat in odd places, Harry worrying he’d do it too harsh and hurt him. But he never did, only playing with him, apparently. Harry didn’t understand much of wolf-behavior - he trusted his second mind to help him out. It didn’t complain, so it couldn’t be bad. In fact, it seemed joyful now, not horrified because of Lupin anymore.

After a while, though, Harry grew tired of standing in the same spot and being nibbled at, so he moved away to signal it nonverbally. Moony looked unreasonably disappointed by that and went on to headbutt his head. It was weird but fun, so Harry went along with it. Sometimes, their cold, wet noses bumped into each other, which had him sneeze. Moony pushed his own head below his, whining in a weirdly desperate way. Concerned, Harry licked at his face until he seemed satisfied again.

Next, a paw briefly landed on his smaller back, almost crushing him. In confusion, Harry cocked his head at the other. Moony only wagged in a friendly way, so he ignored it.

The grey wolf continued with his odd cuddling until he seemed to grow frustrated for whatever reason and his head hang low, emitting a saddened whine.

‘ _Am I doing something wrong?’_ The omega questioned and his wolfish mind seemed to agree he was indeed doing something fundamentally wrong. Before he could ask it, however, Moony went toward the bedroom and left his side. Frightened to be abandoned by his pack-leader, Harry instantly followed and saw his friend had jumped on top of the bed to curl up there and sulk.

Cautiously, he invaded the alpha’s nest and climbed onto it. When he tried to get close, he was growled at lowly and sharp teeth greeted him. The Gryffindor flattened his ears and laid down on the other end; despite his apprehension, he’d not leave. ‘ _What is going on? Is he angry at me? But why?’_ Was Moony disappointed they didn't play? But they couldn't do so inside; they'd trash the apartment.

_‘You’re a bad omega for alpha.’_ He got as an answer, making his heart break. He curled into a tight ball of fur, hiding his head in his tail. No tears came. ‘ _Mate with alpha.’_

‘ _What…’_ Harry tensed somewhat. ‘ _I’m pretty sure he’s not angry because we’re not mating, idiot.’_ He resorted to insulting his perverted wolf. Remus had not indicated any wish like that. He had been quite cuddly as of late, but surely only to appease the omega. Also, Moony had said he wasn’t like Greyback - he didn’t expect his omega to do that. ‘ _Maybe he just misses Teddy… Or Sirius.’_ He concluded. After all, Harry looked quite a lot like Padfoot, except he wasn’t a dog. And Teddy was his cub - Moony had probably never seen him as such. He must have been depressed about it.

‘ _Mate with alpha,’_ was demanded again to his dismay, so he shut the other out of his mind a bit. He felt the wolf trying to take over then, but he prevented it.  
His worried soon melted away, though, when a bigger frame than him wobbly walked on the bed toward him. He felt intimidated at first but then wagged his tail again when the grey one curled up around him. He was so big he almost managed to wrap around him completely. His heavy head rested on his black fur, nudging at him a little then and again. He groomed him again, too, but didn’t nibble this time. Before Harry knew it, he fell asleep like this, feeling warm and content to have his alpha so close. Maybe transforming wasn't so bad after all if he got to be coddled like this.

*~*~*~*~*

The morning was… _interesting_ , to say the least.

Harry awoke slowly, groaning in pain. This was worse than when he had been freshly bitten. Not only did everything hurt with such intensity that even breathing was torture, no, he also felt as if he had the flu. He felt too warm, he had a relentless headache, and his mind was a bit too hazy. At first, he could not even fathom to remember what had happened last night and where he was.  
Once his mind cleared a little, he suddenly understood why he felt too warm. Again, he was being crushed by a currently sleeping werewolf. However, Remus was in a state of undress Harry was _not_ comfortable with. But he soon realized he didn’t wear anything, either, and he was sleeping skin to skin with his former teacher, the friend of his parents. “O-Oh god…” he gasped as he _accidentally_ looked down at them. They laid in a very odd angle on the bed, Harry’s head hanging off the side of it more or less. Moony was draped over his stark naked form, an arm holding him captive at his stomach. The 18-year-old was more than grateful it wasn’t further down.

What he wasn’t grateful for, however, was that Remus awoke with a displeased rumble upon his gasp. The middle-aged man lifted his head and tried to blink away his sleepiness. He briefly regarded the omega before his head collapsed and landed on his chest again, too tired to do anything.

“R-Remus…” Harry whined helplessly.

“....’on’t worry, ‘ve seen you naked as a baby,” the tired alpha’s response, barely understandable. A human probably wouldn’t have picked it up at all.

“E-Ew!” The Gryffindor squeaked and became flustered at Remus not reacting at all to this. How in Merlin’s name was this fine by him? “Get- _Please_ , get off of me…” the omega whined, not managing to be very demanding.

He received a disapproving grunt, then Remus waved around with his hand a little and they wore boxers, at least. “Now ‘m tired…” he was whined to and hugged closer. Harry wanted to be angry, he really did want to. But he couldn’t. In the end, his hand found its way into brown, soft hair and combed through it. Remus was his alpha and needed help; he couldn’t withhold it.

Somehow, the instinct to care for Remus had only solidified, although Harry had expected it to lessen after the first moon. ’ _At least I’m not afraid anymore,’_ he found some improvement, though. However, he wasn’t sure if it would last. 

Remus asked him out of nowhere, “Hm… how do you feel?” Potter had honestly thought he had fallen asleep again, the sudden voice made him startle. In reality, it seemed like the other was beginning to fully wake up, too; Remus realizing he had someone to care for.

“Everything hurts… And I feel sick,” he concluded and his waist was gently stroked over for his effort. Was this still platonic? When he got an approving noise, Harry added, “And you?” 

“Good. Better than normally. Might have something to do with Moony not trying to skin himself alive,” the widower found the strength for irony and shifted around until he had Harry’s head tucked below his. The adult seemed rather unwilling to let go anytime soon. Harry couldn't blame him. Lupin had spent too many moons on his own.

With his hair being toyed with, Harry remembered, “Moony seemed sad though… and he growled at me.” His memory was a little fragmental, but he remembered that much. “Did- Did I do something wrong?” He felt like he had missed some odd werewolf-etiquette. “Y-You were all happy before and then… you became mad.” Worried, he questioned, “Doesn’t Moony like me?”

“He loves you, Harry,” his mentor said but seemed to regret that very quickly.

“L-Love?”

Muscles tensing, Moony told him, “W-Well, as much as wolves can love, anyway. You- You did nothing wrong. Moony’s just not accustomed to having people around anymore. He was… overwhelmed.” The omega knew it was a lie with how weird Remus became suddenly.

“I don’t believe you,” he plainly informed the other, who then gave him the silent treatment and didn’t answer anymore. “I _did_ do something wrong, d-didn’t I? And if Moony loves…” The gears started turning in the Savior’s head, meanwhile hoping his friend would not run off. But, seeing his state, he’d probably not get very far. Biting his lower lip, he innocently questioned, “Moony wanted to mate me.” He almost wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. All that nibbling and headbutting - _that_ was mating behavior for many magical creatures - dragons, werewolves, and more. Huskily, he added, “...That’s why my wolf wanted me to- And Moony got sad because I didn’t respond to his advances!” It all seemed to make sense now! But, even with that realization, he didn’t get very far. What did this mean? And, more importantly, how did he feel about it?

The older one remained silent until Harry tried to wriggle out of his grip despite the immense discomfort of movement. He then was quick to re-capture him and hurriedly request, “Please- Don’t leave me-”

Seeing his pack-leader in distress, Harry huffed and patted his arm a little, only to clarify, “I-I won’t if you _explain_ yourself.” However, he was quite sure he’d not leave, either way. He couldn’t, frankly said. He felt the grey wolf was his alpha now for both him and his wolfish side. There would not be an easy way out.

Emotionally blackmailed, Remus weakly started to elaborate, “Y-Yes… Moony wanted to mate with you. And, _yes_ , he did get mad, when you didn’t react.” He deemed the case closed and stopped talking.

“...And _why_ did he want to mate me?” Harry wasn’t quite satisfied, yet. Also, there was another problem, “Weren’t you in control? At least somewhat? If- If you hadn’t wanted to, y-you wouldn’t have allowed him to do something like that…” Lupin would never, not in a million years, hurt him in that way. Harry also doubted the man couldn’t have stopped Moony from tearing him to shreds. It was the first time, but he didn’t trust Remus’ words right now.

Uneasily, the taller frame tried to talk his way out of this, “He erm… You are an omega, Harry. It’s quite hard to… resist. Also, I _did_ stop myself, didn’t I?”

“You just said Moony stopped because I didn’t respond,” Harry wittily pointed out, his friend cringing. With a clearer mind than he had possessed before the moon, his more feisty nature returned, as well. Clearly, Moony wasn’t in a great state, however, or he might have replied more cautiously. “Alpha, what is going on?”

“Nothing,” Remus replied sharply and then proceeded to sit up completely. Harry saw him pull a face in pain but the older one nevertheless tried to flee.

“Y-You can’t just pretend, like-”

“ _Nothin_ , omega,” he was straight-up growled at as Remus left the bed and went to his dresser, hurriedly dressing while trying not to fall over because his limbs were screaming in agony. This wasn't exactly how the teen had imagined this morning to go.

“Remus-”

“ _No_ ,” another growl came his way. Harry was then stared down and into submission, while the widower claimed, “My instincts told me to advance on you, I was weak, but then managed to stop it. There’s your answer. Now let it rest.” 

Mouth opening and closing like some kind of fish, the black-haired one didn’t know, how to respond at first. He helplessly watched on as the Marauder put on his pants and a dressing shirt. He didn’t believe him. Not one bit. There were _too many_ coincidences. He had to stop the grey wolf before he left. “You’re lying-”

Lupin whirled around, agitated, he snapped, “Don’t- Just _don’t_. Do you want me to _make you_ shut up?” He had never seen him that angry - well, only when facing Pettigrew.

That was it. Harry cried, “No! Just- I want you to tell me, what is going _on!_ You can’t just- You’re always all cuddly and- and touch me… You can’t just say, ‘ _Oh, it’s only Moony!’_ and be done with it! There is m-more to it, isn’t there?” Even while Remus came closer in quite a menacing way, he closed his eyes and went on, “Th-The others were right, weren’t they? A-About you liking me a bit too much-”

“Harry-”

“You- You were c-condemning Fenrir for touching me in that- _that_ way; and then you did it yourself-” When he opened his eyes again, he saw that his former teacher was frozen into place, his face displaying pure horror. “So- t-tell me, _alpha_! D-Did you just want to take advantage of m-me that whole time or were there ever feelings?” he hiccuped, terrified by now. Harry knew it must have been the former. Remus didn’t love him, didn’t want him like that. And it _hurt_. Not just, because he had grown so fond of him. But also because he now had to fear for his life again. Not awaiting an answer, he snapped, “Y-You just took advantage of me!”

“Ha-”

“-Why couldn’t y-you just let me be with Greyback? A-At least he wasn’t my friend, a-at least I didn’t expect better of him-” he became hysteric, “And- And now I lose another fu-fucking friend! I can’t- I can’t take it anymore-”  
In the next second, strong arms wrapped around him, despite his best efforts to punch Remus. But he _couldn’t_ hurt the other; anytime he tried, his fists just gently collided with his back. Soon, he gave up and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Even now, the action gave him comfort. Because this was Remus, _his friend, his alpha_.  
“W-Why do you hate me so much?” Harry sobbed, not understanding why he was being betrayed like this. He just wanted _peace_. Was his life simply a living nightmare?

“Harry, _please_ , listen to me…” he was pleadingly told, probably for the tenth time, but he only heard now. “I don’t hate you, I’d never try to hurt you- And that’s why w-we shouldn’t talk further about this.”

“Why don’t y-you just obliviate me, while you’re at it?” He spat in disgust, bitterly adding, “A-And there I thought I could actually fucking fall f-for you…” It hurt. Harry loved being together with Remus and Teddy, having that family-life. And he loved Remus for his personality - warm, selfless, protective. ‘ _How could I think there would even be the tiniest chance this could work? That we could be more? I shouldn’t have listened to Ginny. I shouldn’t have hoped. Of course, no one would want me in earnest. I’m just a fucking trophy.’_ He had known from the start this would fail. He should have listened to his intuition. But, in these last days, he had grown so comfortable and happy with entertaining this _idea_ of them forming a relationship. “Did- Did you ever really like me? O-Or was I just Harry fucking Potter to you, too? Or, m-maybe, a bloody _fucktoy_? In school- L-Let me guess! I was just a stupid trophy-student for you like Slughorn has, w-wasn’t I?”

“No- Harry, don’t say that! Don’t believe for one second that I don’t care,” Remus detached him from his chest, holding him at a distance to look at him properly. Harry thought the other just wanted to see him cry. Right now, he felt Remus was being more cruel than Riddle in his deception. His face was encased in two bigger, smooth hands, forcing him to look at the man. It only made him more anxious. “Not one bit - absolutely nothing of this - is true. You were never a trophy to me or just a warm body to exploit.” The hands were lowkey shaking because of the physical strain; Remus should be in bed.

“Sure…”

“I only ever tried to do, what is best for you. E-Even if you can’t see it, I’m only doing this to help.”

Annoyed and frustrated, the Savior tiredly snapped, “ _What_ are you doing? What is _this_ , Remus? I-I only see you making me regret I didn’t bloody d-die at Greyback’s hands.” He meant it. What had it gained him to survive? Pain, fights with his family, fights with Remus, public shame - which would surely soon arise. Well, and hope, which had been crushed over and over again. He was  _so_ tired of this.

With a hollow voice, he was answered, “I-In holding back. In not giving into these urges. In denying there are genuine f-feelings for you, I’m helping you, Harry. Feelings, which have been there for years. Feelings, which are disgustingly wrong.” His former professor let go of him and leaned back; he bitterly questioned, “Would you have wanted your sick teacher - the teacher, you trusted, and the friend of your parents - to advance on you? Would you have liked that? Would that have helped? And afterward? Would it have helped to have to choose between me and Siri? Because - you know - he would have been against it. Anyone would be. And would it have helped in the war? Having yet another weak spot? Or _now_? If I allow this- t-the consequences are unimaginable.” Remus began spilling all his worries to him; there was no doubt he had bottled all of this up for years, no doubt he had suffered.

“You…” The omega slowly started, sitting at the edge of the bed, dumbfounded, “...love _me_?” The very idea seemed so ridiculous to him that he wanted to shout at Remus to stop toying with his feelings already. But he got a very, very curt and ashamed nod before Remus heavily leaned against the wall and hid his face with his hands. “And- And you did since m-my _third year_? R-Remus- that’s five years…”

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry you have to go through this. I-I bloody know you don’t have anyone left and I- I had to ruin it further, didn’t I?” His friend went on a tirade about his own flaws.

Meanwhile, Harry could only wonder, “But… I was so young back then…”

“My love wasn’t sexual in nature,” Remus seemed relieved to be able to claim that even then.

“How? How did you…” Harry just didn’t understand. How could one fall in love with a young teen? Remus wasn’t a predator, he knew that.

Slowly calming down, he confessed, “Moony. He- He always saw you as… as a potential mate. Of course, e-even wolves have a grasp for sexual maturity…”

Disappointed, the omega’s head dropped. “So… it’s not you, who loves me, after all.” It was a statement, not a question. Of course, not. Of course, Remus wouldn’t actually want him. Why would he? Hadn’t he proven so in having a child with Tonks? While he wasn’t certain about his feelings for Remus, it made his heart break. That in itself told him all, he needed to know about his own feelings.

“I rejected the idea at first,” he was informed, “How couldn’t I? You- You were just a _baby,_ Harry, a few weeks old. H-Have you never wondered, why I didn’t come into your life earlier? Why I never tried to meet you before your third year? I… I was worried I might develop feelings. And… I did. As soon as I was forced to interact with you, I developed them. I- I was _so_ glad I had a reason to not stay at Hogwarts. A stupid, flawed reason, but one, nevertheless. Telling you I had to go because my secret was out was so much easier.”

“But Tonks-”

“I told you the relationship had problems from the very start, didn’t I?” He was reminded and, suddenly, all of it made sense. “She knew. I told her how I felt about you. She said it was fine, said it was just the curse and we’d get over it. _We didn’t_. In the end, she only stayed because of Teddy. And I did, too.” The father’s eyes shifted toward the empty crib; he seemed guilty again. “I should have left England. I should have just left- I could have gone to the great packs in Russia… Instead, I stayed and created more trouble for myself and others.”

Harry couldn’t take the self-loathing anymore. Struggling, he managed to stand up from the bed and ignore himself being almost naked. He cornered the other werewolf and heavily leaned against him, embracing his middle. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should have been stronger.” The alpha seemed quite unhappy to be pressed against the wall by a submissive and the latter also felt a great deal of discomfort. But Harry couldn’t let his wolf win over right now - luckily, it was weak today from exhaustion.

“Love isn’t- it isn’t a _disease_. It’s not _wrong_. There may be circumstances, where it isn’t appropriate. But, look, you _waited_. It’s not like you didn’t give your best to give me the time and space, I needed. I- I didn’t even _know_ you loved me! I think you did a great job at hiding it. But that’s over now. I’m 18, Remus.” He lectured his former teacher in a way, Dumbledore would surely have been proud of. “I’m old enough to decide, whether I reject your love or not.”

A head above him was shaken, “You’re an omega. You can’t make decisions about _this_. Your goal will always be to please me. You’d have fallen for Greyback, had he wanted you to.” Even then, tired arms were wrapped around his middle, seeking support.

“No.” Was Harry’s very simple, but stern answer. “I can make decisions. Well, last month was a bit weird - but I feel clearer now. Also, you didn’t even hear my decision yet." With a heavy heart - he knew every answer would be wrong - he decided, “I don’t reject your love, not at all.”

“Har-”

“-Nu-uh, you listen to me for once,” the omega became feisty again, “I don’t reject it but I also don’t reciprocate it. _Right now_ .” Remus regarded him in pain, so he went on, “Remus, I never even _considered_ you as an available partner. I thought you were grieving for Tonks and, well, not queer. However, I… I did develop some feelings for you last month.” He blushed as he remembered all the times he had fucked himself in that tub. “But, as I and _you_ said, I wasn’t very clear-headed. Had you tried, I’d have let you have me no questions asked with the waxing moon. I… I need time to think all of this through.”

“You don’t have to think it through, it’s wrong-”

“I won’t debate this with you,” he simply replied and leaned in closer, pressing his face into the other male’s chest.

With a huff, his alpha rumbled, “You’re far easier to deal with when you’re submitting to me properly.”

Sticking his tongue out in a childish manner, Harry giggled, “I will if you earn it by being rational.” He was growled at a little at which he playfully copied the noise. Moony then tried to go for his neck to make him become pliant but Harry felt a wave of mischief wash over him. Boldly, he placed a kiss on his mentor’s cheek, which had the other stop dead in his tracks. Before he could be scolded or worse, he chirped, “Can we lie down again, though? My legs are kind of killing me.” Despite the older one seeming more than reluctant, Harry, within little time, had Remus on top of the bed again and without his jacket at that. Remus laid on his back - defeated and exhausted because of their emotional talk - while Harry kneeled next to him, not wearing much.

The latter used the older one’s state to assault him, curiously letting his hands wander over his torso. Remus raised a brow, “Harry… what are you trying to do…?” Even then, he was too weak to fend off the youth’s soft, gentle hands dancing over his chest. Probably, because they were pleasant.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Experimenting, I guess. I have to… gather data for my research on my feelings for you.” He dorkily smiled. The omega felt awfully refreshed to not _constantly_ have the instinct to cower somewhere in fear or to submit. He guessed his wolf was tired - hopefully, it would be for a few days.

“By… touching me.”

“Yes.” The older one grunted at his answer and relaxed, closing his eyes. It didn’t last for long, however, when the Savior’s hands touched his right flank, just above his belt. He tensed and recoiled minimally, which had Harry inquire about that behavior. With a sigh, but wordlessly, Remus undid a button of his shirt and then pulled it up a little. Soon, the omega was faced with a nasty scar. It was a reddish pink and bigger than the palm of his hand. _Way_ bigger. It looked like a good chunk of flesh had been ripped out of Remus, dot-like teeth marks visible at a few places. Timidly, Harry tested the water and touched it. Remus tensed again but did not stop him as he traced along it. “Is- Were you bitten there?” It seemed likable because he didn’t think he had ever seen another scar like this one on Remus.

“Yes… I think Greyback didn’t really care, whether I died or turned. He had fun tossing me around, at least. It’s a surprise he was that ‘ _gentle’_ with you.”

“I can’t imagine how horrified you must have been… at least I was old enough to comprehend…” Harry rested his palm on the old wound, covering it.

A hand suddenly touched his cheek, holding his face again. “Comprehension can’t improve a horrible situation. Don’t discount your pain,” he was told with a sorrowful smile. “Either way, I’m very proud of how you managed yesterday. And your form _is_ very beautiful. Were I in better shape, I’d have made you a cake to celebrate.”

“Yeah, I gathered you liked it; you wanted to pound into me that instant, after all,” he teased the alpha, who turned a nice shade of pink again. “Hm… maybe on the next moon.” The idea felt somewhat tempting, even if he had not decided yet. “I hope Moony isn’t lovesick now.”

Still pink, the werewolf weakly said, “He went through worse.” Harry smirked then and got _on top_ of Remus, laying down on him. “...I beg to correct myself. You’re trying to torture me.”

“What? I’m not even wet and reeking of those omega-pheromones yet and you’re already yielding?” He was slightly disappointed as he hogged his alpha.

“I’m used to _those_ by now with how often you blatantly abuse your bath-time. Don’t think I don’t _smell_ or _hear_ ,” the Marauder teased him back. “I’m glad Teddy isn’t old enough yet to get, what is going on. And that we never encounter keen noses."

Despite feeling a little mortified, Harry was happy their relationship had improved again. “I _bet_ you like it, though. You never complained. And I can’t help it…” He really couldn’t. He was hornier than he had ever been in his teenage years. The only thing stopping him was that he had no privacy.

“I know…” Strong arms wrapped around his naked middle. “I do hope you realize you’re attracting attention with that, however. Not just erm… mine. Your body is trying to lure in a mate. Well, or a willing pack-alpha.”

“Offering?” Harry teased but only received a frustrated growl in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in a little fight between Remus and Harry; thought it was fitting. But it will probably be one of the last ones between them. Now, the fluff can start :P
> 
> Thanks for the kudos :) There'll be a lot more chapters coming, don't worry.


	7. The Opinion of People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a few people. Additionally, he becomes closer to Remus.

**Chapter 7 - The Opinion of People**

***~*~*~*~***

_August 1998_

“Harry…” Remus told him in a warning tone, which had him lower his head somewhat, but not stop his doings quite yet.

“I have to collect _data_ ,” he offered an explanation as he hugged his alpha from behind, effectively unnerving him. It was the 3rd of August and they would gather Teddy today while also having a little birthday party at the Burrow for Harry. He rubbed his cheek against the taller wolf, who had been about to dress properly. Even Harry had fought with himself to put on some greyish, plain robes again. “Hm… I bet _Moony_ likes this.”

“You would be ill-advised to follow, what _he_ likes,” Remus became slightly huffy at that. “Moony would also have liked to at the very least bite if not _eat_ half of Hogwarts’ population at any given time. I don’t think he should be taken into consideration for choice-making,” he informed him. “Now bugger off, so I can dress.” His alpha ordered him with a little grumble, which made the omega back off straight away. He had found his omega-instincts to kick in more strongly again; he guessed his wolf had recovered.

Pouting, Harry clarified, “I’m not doing this to play with you, you know?” He received a mildly affirming grunt. “I just- I want to _test_ , how it could be like…” He knew it was a bit cruel on his side. However, he was pretty sure he’d not dump Remus. The latter would need to fuck up big time to make _that_ happen. But Potter couldn’t agree straight away - if only to show Remus this didn’t stem from a need to please his alpha but true affection.

“Harry,” the taller, more masculine one turned around while doing his tie, apparently deciding to be self-loathing again, “I’ve been waiting for 18 years. I can wait a bit more to hear the ultimate answer: rejection.”

The omega huffed and swatted his hands away, doing the tie for him. Lupin regarded him oddly as if offended to be patronized, groomed. But his black-furred wolf  _wanted_ to do this badly. “You can’t know that. As of yet your chances are pretty good.”

“You’re making a grave mistake in even _thinking_ about bonding yourself to me in such a way.”

“You’re making the mistake in not doing your best to use this chance to convince me. Shouldn’t you… I don’t know, make me gifts and stuff? Dead mice?” Harry returned to his newfound hobby of teasing the older one, smirking as he finished the knot and his hand slipped toward a scratchy neck, touching there. Remus didn’t seem to react to that at all; he was missing those pressure points, Harry had. Which was probably good because the latter would abuse those without mercy.

“Wolves aren’t cats,” his ex-professor scrunched up his nose. A little provocatively, he pointed out, “And I already _did_ court you. You simply were oblivious to it. Didn’t at least your wolf tell you, what was going on?” Their faces were dangerously close, Harry licking his lips in mild anticipation. He had only ever kissed girls, Ginny and Cho. Never a man. Remus smelled good; like Harry, that stuff they put in the bathtub, and something entirely alpha. It was intoxicating, making his mind unclear. 

He only just so managed to answer the question, “N-No, he just told me to mate you straight away, no questions asked. I think he doesn’t like me very well.”

“He might lack the brains but he was very pretty, at least,” he was straight up insulted by his pack-member. “Unlike you.”

“H-Hey!”

“You have brains _and_ looks,” Remus chuckled, knowing exactly, what he had done. Reddening, Harry couldn’t take this anymore. They were _so_ close - mere inches separating them. He wanted to taste the other; the student leaned in, closed the small distance- Only for Remus to again chuckled mischievously and retreat slightly. As Harry made a distressed noise deep within his throat, the widower proceeded to give his forehead a peck, one that made the black-haired one’s legs feel like pudding. “Why is it that you always have to be that rash in your actions and decisions, hm?”

“I thought I had brains…” he murmured as he rested his head on his friend’s chest, tugging it beneath the grey wolf's chin on his own accord.

“You do but you’re too impulsive for those brains to keep up. You’re like Sirius,” Lupin embraced his middle for a moment, holding him close. It could still be interpreted as a platonic hug between _very_ good friends. But they weren't just friends, were they?

“But that’s a good thing!” He defended his own godfather before getting his revenge. Harry dared to place a kiss against the exposed underside of the chin above him, Remus making a startled sound. “Hm… I wonder what would happen if I became a bit too cuddly in front of the others. Would you push me away, alpha?”

“Do you really want to anger me, omega?” One of the hands on his back slithered upward, non-committedly resting on the back of his neck.

“N-No…”

“Good,” he was patted there before the father concluded, “We should go now or we’ll be too late.”

Not even having a say in this anymore, Potter was apparated _while_ hugging the other. The arrival at the Burrow was far more pleasant than the last few times. He didn’t feel immediately threatened by every small sound, by every shadow, by every friend of his moving too fast. It almost felt like it had always been. Only that his sense of smell was better and he got _a little_ irritated by all the different scents mixing. The two of them greeted everyone, had some small talk about this and that. They all sat down at the dining table, Harry telling everyone about his first full moon - leaving out the failed courting, of course.  
In the meantime, Molly went to fetch Teddy and, without asking, put him in Harry’s lap instead of his father’s. Which was good for the one with black fur because he had absolutely missed his godson. Instantly, he was cooing at him, barely leaving Remus a chance to greet his son, too. The teen told them, “Anyway, I feel better now. E-Er… thanks for putting up with my moody self for the past month.” He felt a little embarrassed by it, to say the least.

They told him it was fine but Remus warned, “You’ll probably return to that state again.”

He shrugged, “I bet it’ll be fine over time.” For once, he was feeling hopeful again. Everything was going well, wasn’t it? Fenrir was behind bars, Harry had transformed without a problem, he and Remus were having fun… There was really only _one_ thing left to solve. Well, two, considering he had to sort his feelings for Remus, too.

“And, Remus,” Ginny warmly asked, “Did Moony feel happy about having a playmate?” Her grin was - like always - a bit too knowing for her own good. Sometimes, her ex thought she would have made a great Slytherin. 

“More or less. He considered killing Harry for a few moments but I convinced him to lay off that plan. After Moony accepted him, he instantly fell in love, however,” Lupin fondly explained, not many of the Weasleys seeing just how _literally_ he meant that _love_.

“Aw, the big, bad wolf was pacified,” she squeaked, but then pouted, “It’s really too bad we couldn’t watch. What does Harry look like?" The latter was quite glad they couldn't watch, however. Nobody needed to see him utterly failing at communication.

Harry informed her, “Hm… I’m pretty small and have black fur.” That’s all he really could describe himself as, though. Frowning, he added, “My size is more that of a big dog.”

They went on chatting for a while longer until new guests arrived. As Bill and Fleur reached them, they were immediately smothered by their relatives, Fleur seemingly having a hard time breathing as she was crushed in a hug by her mother-in-law. While mostly everyone stood up to greet them, the two werewolves did not.

Before the submissive could process just _why_ he felt inclined to stay as far away as possible from them, a hand touched his shoulder to get his attention. Remus leaned into him, making him blush, and sternly whispered, “Don’t let him touch you.” But that order was a bit difficult to carry out, when Bill came toward them and reach his hand out. Remus took it, but Harry tried to shuffle away.

“Uh… Something wrong?” The oldest Weasley cocked his head at that behavior. His scars were still clearly visible - he didn’t try to hide them. He went to touch the omega's shoulder in a reassuring way. He got a growl from Moony in response, which had him withdraw his hand quickly enough and curiously look at both of them. “ _Oh_ … sorry, you two,” he nonchalantly smiled and apologized after his nostrils flared a little. While William was no werewolf, who could transform, he still had all the advantages of one. He then backed off and dragged his wife to sit at the other end of the table, far away from the other lycanthropes.

With her French accent, Fleur confusedly inquired, “What _is_ wrong? ‘Arry, are you not feeling well?” Of course, it drew in the attention of everyone.

So, the older, cursed human had to explain, “Bill is more or less a wolf but not in my pack and therefore shouldn’t touch _my_ omega.” Everyone seemed slightly stunned by that possessiveness the usually gentle man showed. Then again, no one seemed willing to fight him. Not even Hermione, who again looked a little concerned about it.  
Afterward, they had some birthday cake and Harry got to open his presents. He mainly got books, useful things. He was quite glad about that - since moving in with Remus, he had started to read a lot and they were running our of books.

Once everyone looked a little over-fed with sinfully sweet cake, people started to scatter and talk in smaller groups. Harry used the chance to slip away, too, convincing Moony he’d indeed not be kidnapped by Bill, “Guess I’m not the only one, who’s moody.”

“I’m not moody, I’m simply… keeping an eye out for you,” he was informed in offense. “You’re officially part of my pack; you belong to me. I will always feel off about leaving you on your own now.”

Feeling bold because almost no one was around to see or hear - only Molly, who heatedly argued with George because of some prank - Harry leaned into the other suggestively as they sat, “Hm, then you should care for me well, so I’ll never leave your side for another, alpha.” It was a little awkward because he was still holding Teddy and had to be careful.

Their noses soon brushed a little because his ex-professor invaded his personal bubble, too. “If you go on like this, I might not survive this month,” he drawled, their roles reversed. Now the alpha was the one to suffer. Harry deemed it only fair. Their noses bumped a little unpleasantly; but it wasn’t an accident, the omega knew by now. This was mating behavior at its finest.

‘ _Luckily, no one knows that,’_ the younger one concluded and giggled at having his cheek kissed.

Unluckily for them, his giggle elicited the unwanted attention of George, who teased, “Ey- No snogging in this house, okay? I already have to look at my little brother going at it; I don’t need more people-” But before he could speak further, his arm was swatted by his flustered mom.

She hurriedly apologized to both of them, “I’m so sorry! They have the wildest imaginations-”

“No offense taken, Molly,” Remus chirped happily and had distanced himself from his protegé. Molly’s son used that chance to escape her wrath, sneaking away.

Harry used that chance, too,  to leave his alpha’s side - Moony was now forced to converse with Molly. The godfather gave his Metamorphmagus a little kiss on top of his head before passing him onto his father. He guessed his extreme protectiveness had stemmed from the full moon, after all. He felt okay about giving Teddy to his father like this now despite his wolf side disagreeing. He then left the room in search of his to, best mates, only to be pulled into a room to his right as he walked past it.  
Frightened, Harry made an undignified yelp, but he was quickly shushed by George, his captor, “Sorry, Harry. You know, how I am. Also, this wasn’t my idea.”

Disoriented, the submissive found himself in some storage cupboard filled to the brim with Muggle machines and other objects. This was likely one of the secret cupboards of Arthur, where he hid his stuff from Molly.  He was faced with Ron and Hermione, who looked at him a little guiltily. Rubbing his arm, which had been gripped, he pointed out, “You could have just asked me to come and talk; I was searching you anyway.” He didn’t get, what this was supposed to achieve. “Can’t we talk somewhere else?” He could hardly breathe in here; it was dark, dusty, and warm.

The oldest of them seemed unconvinced, “Don’t really believe you; Also, we had to get you away from Remus, oh dear Savior of ours.”

“It’s not like he’s holding me captive, guys…”

“Mate, he _growled_ at Bill,” Ronald whined in a disturbed way. “We didn’t need him to attack us.” Potter became more than offended at that.

But before he could say anything, Hermione clarified, “What Ron was _trying_ to say: We just think it’s better to talk alone because Remus might get angry at us.”

Crossing his arms and keeping a good distance to them in the small room, the omega felt like he would be interrogated now. Uneasy, he demanded, “Just- Just spit it out. What do you want? Is this about Remus taking advantage of me again? If so, we have nothing to talk about. I won’t let m-my _alpha_ get insulted behind his back.” He might have been an omega but he’d not let that happen. When they regarded him in silence with awkward expressions, he was almost tempted to open the door and leave. “Why can’t you just bloody leave it alone? C-Can’t you see I’m happy like this?”

His ginger best friend tactlessly supplied, “Currently? Not really…”

“Ron!” Hermione got flustered at him, though, clearly displeased because of his choice of words. He held his hands up as if to fend off any attacks to his person coming from his girlfriend. “Harry,” she then faced him a little calmer, “We know you are content with this. We’re simply questioning, whether these are your honest feelings on the matter…”

“What does it matter?” The werewolf bitterly laughed, “It’s not like we’ll suddenly find a cure for lycanthropy and I’ll then suddenly realize I hate Remus. _This_ is me now. There is no going back.” Didn’t his friends like him anymore? Moony had told him his true friends wouldn’t care about his personality changing a little. It hurt to think that they weren’t his friends anymore. “And if _this_ version of me decides I like staying with Remus and that I perhaps like becoming close, we can’t change it. I _won’t_ change it. I-If you can’t cope with that- then- j-just leave me alone!” He felt his eyes starting to tear up, not handling the situation well. ‘ _Why can’t they just accept this?’_ He needed their support, not their unhelpful invasion of his personal life.

Meanwhile, his wolf didn’t seem to be much better off, also pleading, ‘ _Alpha- Go to alpha!’_ It apparently wanted to be consoled by Moony, which he could understand. Harry wanted that, too. He wanted to go home and be cuddled up beneath the blanket while Moony stuffed him with dubious amounts of chocolate to make him smile again.

Seeing their friend sob, all three of them seemed to reevaluate their tactics and opinions. Granger quickly took a few steps toward him and held his arm, so he couldn’t disapparate without hurting her. She then tried to calm him, “It’s… Harry, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s not! I- I can’t even spend time with my friends without being seen as fucking i-insane!” He freaked out, however, which prompted George to cast a silencing charm around them discreetly. The Savior, however, noticed. “I’m- I’m not suddenly a child in need of rescue! I- I killed Voldemort!” Normally, he’d have been happy about people forgetting he was _the_ Harry Potter. But not, when it led to being patronized! He was still strong and capable to fight for himself.

“We don’t think you’re insane,” the Muggleborn tried to tell him, rubbing over his arm soothingly. It didn't help since she only put her smell on him and he hated that.  “We’re just worried. Friends care for each other, Harry. A-And we’re trying to support you.”

He snarled at her convincingly, which made her retreat for the time being. “If you want to support me, th-then stop accusing Remus of stuff like this. He- He does his best to be fair on me and give me a choice. _Despite_ i-it hurting him. He doesn’t deserve to be judged like this.” In his view, Remus was a good man in an unfortunate situation. Being a werewolf, your wolf-side deciding your best friend’s baby son is a viable mate, and having a child with a woman to cope with it only for her to die three months after its birth - Remus was strong for not giving up. And that was only the tip of the iceberg; of course, there was also Sirius’ and the Potters’ death, and the death of so many other friends. Moony would have had every reason to snap under the pressure but he didn’t. Instead, he patiently let it be done to him, never lashing out. He told his friends those little facts, too, at which they sheepishly regarded the floor in interest.

“I’m sorry,” the witch finally concluded, admitting she was wrong. “It’s simply… We know you went through too much already and we wanted to protect you. I guess we over-did it a little bit.” Remorseful, she proved her maturity. At the same time, the boys simply nodded along, letting her apologize on their behalf.

Sniveling, he huffed, “Yeah, a bit.” Despite the apology, he didn’t feel appeased yet. Gritting his teeth, he pointed out, “I want you to apologize to Remus, though. Not me.”

“W-What?” Ronald froze and George lost his cool, as well.

“Remus is your friend, too, and you didn’t c-care, how he felt. Apologize,” he ordered again. He was quite glad his omega-behavior barely extended to humans. With that said, he touched the doorknob and wiped his tears away - his eyes must have been puffy. “O-Otherwise, he might really bite you. You made me cry, after all.” He blackmailed them to reach his goal.

Door halfway open, George nervously asked, “You’re uh… joking, right?”

“No.”

“Look-” the businessman started to wager, “I’ll give you a lifelong discount if you become all lovey-dovey with him and make him _not_ turn us into Bill 2.0,” George pleaded him, making a praying motion.

Wordlessly, Harry left and made his way back to the dining room. Unsurprisingly, Remus had not moved much, reading the paper while Edward slept in the ancient crib of the Weasleys in the same room. It surely had been in the family for generations by the looks of it but Teddy didn’t mind, sleeping below a painting of some flowers. Without looking up, he said, “Didn’t have luck finding them? Hm, Molly left me alone, too. She’s really going all out for your birthday dinner this evening.” The omega didn’t comment and timidly crept closer, sniveling again to get the other’s attention. He might have been abusing his temporary position of power but his friends deserved it. His minimal noise prompted his mentor to look up in alarm. Amber eyes quickly mustered him, landing on his face, which made Harry avert his eyes. “You did find them.”

“Y-Yeah,” the submissive croaked, trying his hardest to elicit pity in Remus as he walked to stand next to his chair.

The alpha put the Daily Prophet on the dining table and unhappily grunted. Harry expected him to run off and seek revenge but he did not. _To his disappointment_. Instead, he put a hand on his flank and encouragingly rubbed there. “Do you want to go home?” He shook his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Insecurely, he shrugged and bit his lower lip. “Come here, then,” was cooed at him and - before he could ask Remus if he was _really_ sure about that - he was pulled on top of him. He sat on his ex-professors lap sideways, his waist locked in place by two, steady arms. Not about to pass a chance up to cuddle, the omega rested his head on the other’s shoulder and rubbed against it. His neck was smelled and then kissed, making him shudder in an entirely pleasant way. “What happened, hm?” Harry felt a little patronized by the tone - Remus normally only spoke like this to Teddy - but he kind of needed this right now.

“Th-The same as last time. But… they apologized.” He admitted to his alpha, not feeling strong enough to lie. “I want them to apologize to you, though…”

“Harry, I don’t mind…” Remus weakly resisted, knowing his opinion would probably be ignored.

“I know, but still,” he whispered as his arms wrapped around the widower’s neck. “You don’t deserve all this bullshit…” Both he and his wolf agreed on that.

Another adoring peck to his skin, “You worry too much about little, old me.”

“Only because I like you so much, though,” Harry was cheered up and giggled as Remus tightened the hug possessively. “I’m so glad you’re my alpha,” he praised, knowing it made Remus feel good. In his opinion, the older mage deserved so much better and he wanted to show him that.

“I’m glad you’re my omega, too,” he received as a reply alongside a kiss to his temple. 

Then, footsteps drew near slowly, unenthusiastically. Lupin produced an amused sound, only audible to him. He then rested his head on top of Harry’s slightly, watching on in interest as three ashamed, young adults made their way toward them. The Savior turned his head to see them; they seemed mildly surprised about him sitting _on top_ of the older man. Nonetheless, none of them commented, presumably to scared they'd agitate the werewolves further.

“Remus, uh…” Hermione started, face somewhat scarlet, “I’m sure Harry already talked to you about our concerns and uh… we’re sorry. We’re sorry we didn’t trust you enough a-and hurt Harry.” She shyly regarded the pair, losing her usual bravery. 

Ron also stammered, “Yeah, we’re tots… sorry.” He was struggling with keeping a straight face as he looked at Harry and Lupin. The omega didn’t blame him; Ron wasn’t exactly _okay_ with everything cuddly. In that regard, he and Hermione fit together well. 

“Please, don’t make us your breakfast," George begged.

“It’s quite alright,” they were told and forgiven, “I’m glad you care so much for Harry. I can assure you, however, that he is perfectly fine.” He showcased that by continuing to hog the younger, smaller frame in front of them.

*~*~*~*~*

“R-Remus… I uh…” Harry blushed as he addressed his friend. It was a typical, normal day of August and they were approaching the mid of the month. The omega had just taken a bath to pump up his courage but it hadn’t helped much. His aching neck didn’t exactly increase his confidence as he stepped into the kitchen. Nor did Lupin’s slightly dilated pupils upon smelling him.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering...er- You see, we already talked about it a-and,” his fingers dug into his crossed arms, “You said you’d think about it a-and… You know, September is in a little more than two weeks…” Harry felt awkward, intimidated by Moony’s stare as the werewolf leaned against the kitchen’s counter.

The ex-professor took his chin, making him look up somewhat, “This is about Hogwarts, isn’t it?” Worriedly, Harry nodded.  
There was so much to worry about. Harry really wanted to go to school with all of his friends, he wanted to finish his NEWTs, too. And, also, he wanted Remus to teach him. He wanted some resemblance of normalcy again. However, he knew this would be selfish to ask of his mentor. What about Teddy? What about the full moons? What about the cheap flat? And they couldn’t just separate. It wasn’t just about the omega becoming scared. No, it went deeper than that. The Savior was rapidly developing feelings for the soft-spoken man, who was currently holding his chin, stroking over his pale skin adoringly. He couldn’t leave Remus. Not for one day.

“If we go to Hogwarts, you can’t keep your status hidden, Harry. Trust me, I know, what I’m talking about. They’d see me missing once a month and then you missing at the same times. And they’d see you depending on me like this. Do you really want every wizard to know, what you are? And… _maybe_ , what is going on between us?” Remus even showed him two new issues he had not yet thought about as his thumb came dangerously close to his plush bottom lip.

But he also knew it was futile. The truth _would_ come out. So he assured him, “I’d make that sacrifice. I-I… I’m more worried about you. And Teddy.” There were solutions to these problems; the question was, whether Remus would be willing to endure the strain they brought. “I don’t- don’t want to force you to teach for one year just because I want to go. I…. I could be homeschooled, I-I guess…” Even if that option made him want to hide beneath their blanket for a few days, he had considered it.

For a long moment, Remus kept silent and just looked at him, idly massaging his skin. “Let’s… look at the facts. Harry, I have to work. And I’m not finding work. My savings are dwindling - I can’t pay for food anymore if it goes on like this. The flat is too small. You _need_ a degree. Going to Hogwarts would solve that.” He considered the idea and pressed his lips together, forming a thin line. Then, Remus also pointed out, “But… yes, Teddy is an issue. A _big_ one. Harry, I don’t want my son to be raised by a babysitter I can’t afford. And I’d be teaching from 8 am to 4 pm if the timetables are bad. Also, _you_. You can’t expect everything to be like it always has been. You will be scared, you will be overwhelmed, you will need me.” He let go of Harry’s chin then, rubbing over his own face in frustration. But Moony finally proposed, “It can work. But… only if we work together. I’m willing to try this under a few conditions.” Harry cocked his head at him, indicating he wanted him to go on. “You will help me with raising Teddy. Of course, there’ll be a need for someone to watch over him when we both have classes. But I _can’t_ do this alone, Harry.”

“O-Okay… I don’t know if I’m very good at that, though…” the teen insecurely said. He had read some stuff about children by now but not nearly enough, he felt.

“It will be fine. My second condition: you sleep and live in my quarters,” was demanded and the Savior nodded with a faint blush. That would be interesting to explain. But it would make caring for Teddy easier and the omega did not think he could sleep on his own, anyway. “Third condition. Either, we leave after one year and _forever_. Or we stay at Hogwarts until Teddy is 11 at the least. That would, of course, mean that you work at Hogwarts, too. As much as I love you-” both of them stocked for a moment and looked anywhere but at each other before Remus went on, “-Erm… I won’t make Teddy move over and over again. I want him to have a steady home. He already lost his mother, he doesn’t need additional stress.”

Shakily but vehemently, Potter nodded, “I-I agree.” He wanted this. He wanted this _so_ bad. “N-Now we just have to send in an application…”

“ _Actually_ ,” his professor smirked, “I only have to agree. Minerva wrote to me a while ago - as you predicted, she will be Headmistress next year.”

“S-She did?” He squealed in joy - not unlike tiny Edward - and jumped up and down a little to his friend's amusement. Then, suddenly, he stopped and froze. Harry deadpanned, “I-I have to tell everyone about…” Whispering in the next sentence, he whined, “How do I even do that…”

He was securely wrapped up in an embrace and hid his face in Remus’ shirt. “Hush, it’ll be fine. How about we speak to Minerva first about our… conditions and what happened to you. And… well, maybe you could make use of the Daily Prophet? You might prefer having some say in the inevitable article about your lycanthropy rather than letting Skeeter find out on her own.” The submissive nodded as they swayed from side to side a little, almost as if they were dancing to a slow song. “I’m sure Minerva will give her okay. She’s very fond of you.”

“I know…” he hummed and pressed closer. Remus would be the death of him. His heart was throbbing and butterflies, which his wolf had consumed, were thrashing about in his belly. It almost hurt. Moony was one of the people, who loved him so unconditionally, who always supported him. A person, he would have done anything for to have in his life when he had been a child. Now, he was glad Remus hadn’t entered his life that early as some kind of father-figure. It made _this_ so much easier - at least for him. “...I-I love you, Remus,” he confessed so silently even a werewolf had trouble to pick it up. They came to a halt then and Harry curiously looked up at the other, avoiding staring at his eyes. Remus appeared happy to him - younger than he had ever looked - and a small smile rested on his lips. “A-And please don’t go on some guilt trip about me being too young or my father’s son or- or deluded-” he babbled on in a mild panic because he was afraid he had ruined the tiny bond between them, nonetheless. “I really _really_ love you-” he whined and hoped for the best.

The best did happen when, for the first time, a set of warm lips pushed against his. It was innocent, gentle - like everything Remus was - and not that dominant on the latter’s part. It was unlike Ginny’s kisses, which were urgent, demanding. Harry slightly moved against his friend's - or mate’s? - lips, his slim waist pressed against the kitchen isle. A bigger hand than his was in his hair, combing through it and brushing against his weak spots a little. Even then, the kiss had no further intent behind it for now; it was sweet and drawn-out to the maximum.

“I love you, too,” Lupin redundantly told him but he couldn’t hear it often enough.  “And no erm… guilt trips,” he huffed in mild offense, kissing him quickly for a second time. “Hm.. you _taste_ like chocolate, too.”

Squealing, Harry teased, “Don’t eat me-”

“Not _yet_. We have some errands to run first, I believe,” he was slyly told, a little rumble coming from Remus. Their noses bumped again; another pleased sound, which wasn’t quite human was produced. “You’re getting yourself in quite the predicament if you keep doing that, omega. Don’t think Moony doesn’t have a concept for sexual frustration.”

“Mh- What if I want that, though?” He offered himself to become Remus’ mate, quite proud of his boldness. Even his wolf seemed happy with this development.

“Then I’d have to explain the bees and the birds to you first.” Despite that, they bumped into each other again.

“I’m not a blushing virgin, though,” the 18-year-old defended himself and nibbled at the other’s lip to gain entrance and prove his point. He quickly found his tongue to be dominated, though, encircled and rubbed against.

Afterward, Moony panted, “I can _smell_ that, unfortunately.” Harry felt a little ashamed at that, so he went on, “Be glad I’m not Greyback; he’d have killed any contenders. But we will have to talk, either way. Werewolves function a little differently from humans… even in this shape. And bonding is no joke, either. Mates are for life, Harry.”

“Y-Yeah, I kinda gathered there were changes…” he was reminded of his new, bodily _feature_. “And _for life_? That’s no problem.” Then, his eyes widened, “I can be Teddy’s step-father!”

The older mage snorted and shook his head in amusement, “We’ll talk about this further later. First, I believe it’s time to pay Hogwarts a visit. And then Diagon Alley for some supplies. Well…. and we have to ask Molly very nicely whether she can take Edward for a bit.” But Remus had significantly lit up at the last of his ideas.

*~*~*~*~*

“Remus Lupin! Potter! Oh, it’s good to see you again,” McGonagall seemed indeed so happy about it that she lost her usual sternness. She greeted them at the door to the Headmaster’s office - the office, she’d soon officially occupy. “I must say, Remus, I am very glad to hear you consider this offer of mine. I know it must be difficult with your little son - but we simply cannot afford to employ more of those Ministry _dunderheads_!” She rolled her eyes a little, but Harry barely listened. His eyes were on the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore; he waved at him timidly, which got him a happy smile. “And Potter, I’m glad to see you, too, of course. Looking after your godson’s well-being today, I suppose?” She motioned for them to sit in two, jade chairs across from the office desk.

“N-Not entirely, Professor…” he admitted and did as told, smiling nevertheless.

“Oh? Well, let’s have some tea first and then discuss everything,” with a move of her hand, two cups of tea were filled for them and she sat down, her hands folded on top of the sleek surface of the table. “So, considering you brought Mister Potter along, there must be something of importance to speak about, I suppose?”

When his alpha nodded at him encouragingly, Harry began his tale, “Professor… Have you heard of Fenrir Greyback having been caught last month?”

“Of course, it was all over the Daily Prophet.”

“But you don’t know, h-how they truly found him, do you?” She shook her head a little. McGonagall already had a sour look on her face; she was an intelligent woman and could guess this wouldn’t be a nice story. “On the night of th-the full moon, I… I was caught by Fenrir and his pack,” she paled already, "They used a disguised portkey to get me. Greyback... h-he bit me. Some of the Order and a-a few Aurors found me."

“No…” her face displayed sheer terror and it only got worse, when the omega lifted his Glamour and pulled down his collar a little. Her eyes shifted toward Remus, then back at her student, “Merlin forbid…” She was speechless and as Potter looked toward Dumbledore, even he seemed sorrowful. She quickly asked Remus, “You’re helping him, I hope?”

A little prideful for once, Remus appeared like a lion and nodded, “Yes, I took him in. Harry is part of my pack now. Are you familiar with pack dynamics of werewolves?” Curtly, she agreed. “Good, it will be easier to explain. Obviously, I’m the alpha of the pack - Harry is its only other member and omega.” Despite Minerva seeming surprised, she did not comment on Harry’s role. The latter must have looked rather sick because the stern woman even cast him a sympathetic look. “Which brings us to the original topic of this meeting. If I work here, not only my son, but also Harry will have to come here, as well. Harry _cannot_ be apart from me for long - for both of our sanities.”

“I’m sure Mister Potter will gladly return to his 8th year?” Minerva’s eyes were almost hopeful.

“Of course, ma’am,” he chirped.

“There is more, however,” Moony proceeded to place his hand on top of Harry’s, locking their fingers, making the younger one feel giddy inside. While being suspiciously observed, he explained, “Harry has to move into my quarters. And he has to have a timetable, which allows him enough time to care for my son alongside me. Additionally, if you want me to stay longer than this year, he will need a position as a teaching assistant at the very least.”

Minerva took in a _very_ deep breath, touching her temples. Matter-of-fact, she said, “This connection of your seems to go a little deeper than platonic, Remus.” She was clearly displeased. Harry, however, saw Albus smiling again - that was all the support he needed.

“It does. But, surely, you take no issue in that considering he is 18?” Lupin asked a bit cruelly, gaining himself a strained look.

“Student-Teacher-Relationships are forbidden, friend. Remus, you can’t have such a deep bond with _and_ grade him,” she pointed out a very much fair point, Potter thought. Then again, “But… I wouldn’t want to force a student like Harry not to take his NEWTs in DADA, of course… I suppose we could let his assignments and tests be graded by someone else than you. And concerning the other matter: _If_ Mister Potter passes with the adequate number of ‘O’s required for a teaching position, I see no harm in him joining staff in one form or another.”

Trying not to be distracted by the back of his hand being attentively caressed, the small werewolf additionally asked, “And what about the full moons? And Teddy- we’ll need a babysitter.” He didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of transforming in that horrible shack. It felt undignified.

The Headmistress proposed, “As long as you take the Wolfsbane Potion - I’m sure Horace can provide - you can stay in your quarters, I suppose. And the baby… Remus, do you think it would be alright if the house-elves kept an eye on him? He will sleep most of the day, anyway, I’d suppose.” The childless woman proposed a simple solution.

Reluctantly, Remus agreed, “I think the elves could do well. But I want to pick them myself.” Harry was quite glad about that; he’d not want an elf like Kreacher to care for his godson.

“Now,” the older witch deduced, “Keeping Harry’s condition and his… _infatuation_ a secret will be problematic. Of course, him being the child’s godfather will cover up a lot-”

“Professor McGonagall, it’s fine… I-I’ll tell, anyway,” the Boy-Who-lived bravely intervened even though his heart felt as heavy as a stone. “There’s no point in keeping it hidden. It will come out eventually. It always does. And… I don’t want to live in hiding anymore. One year of being paranoid and fearing for my life was enough. I… I just want to be able to not worry about it. S-So, no secrecy.”

“Are you sure?” One of her eyebrows rose in concern but he confirmed it. “The backlash might be a lot to deal with, Potter. Even for you. Remus on his _own_ would have created backlash from the parents. But you, as well… There is no way of knowing, what might happen.” Her point was true and Harry began to feel uncomfortable suddenly.

“Minerva, friend,” Dumbledore’s portrait spooked all three of them, heads turning toward it. “If that’s the case, wouldn’t it be right to offer Harry the support, he needs? I’d say we give the parents a choice. Inform them about the situation, explain the dangers. They have the right to worry for their children and put them in another institution. But… Hogwarts should not signal that those, who are different and need help, are cast away. Hogwarts was and is a home to everyone, who needs it. Most will support it, some won’t.” The powerful mage stroked his long beard in thought before winking at Harry.

“You want me to write a letter to each of the families and openly _warn_ them-”

“-I’d not call it a warning but a statement, a condition. I would advise against sugarcoating the issue but we also don’t have to overly dramatize it. Harry and Remus are dark creatures, dangerous ones - that is a fact. But they are able to protect others from themselves. Remus has attended this school for seven years, taught for one; there never was an issue with him attacking the students or the residents of the Forbidden Forest. That, too, is a fact. They will understand, Minerva,” Albus concluded and appeared quite relaxed about the issue.

Feeling good about the praise, Remus warmly addressed Albus, “Thank you. And, yes, I encourage that idea. I’ll gladly read over the ‘ _statement’_ , too. I don’t think many will be against us. After all, it is _Harry_. Even the Daily Prophet and the families allied to the Dark haven’t dared to badmouth him since _his_ fall.”

“Moony is right,” the Savior of wizarding England hummed, “I hate to say it, but I-I think my reputation might help. It will take a blow for sure… but I shouldn’t be in too much trouble.”

*~*~*~*~*

“I’m going to die, am I not?” Harry was so perplexed after his interview with Rita Skeeter the same day that Remus had to make him walk forward by holding his shoulder. Harry was very grateful for that - he just wanted to get away from the Daily Prophet’s Headquarters. The building was located at the main street, Diagon Alley. “Tomorrow- I- I’ll be dead. I’ll be flooded by all those owls again.” It had been the same after his defeat of Voldemort. He had gotten _so_ many owls on one day that he had been forced to hide at the Ministry from them. He had a slight trauma because of that.

“Shh, it’s okay. I can relate - trust me, it will be difficult for the first few days but then it’ll be fine. You might get some Howlers and that’s about the worst, that will happen,” his back was patted too platonically but Harry had only disclosed his lycanthropy to Skeeter, not his other situation. So he could not hug and kiss Remus right here with hundreds of wizards around them. Some of them bowed to him again but otherwise left him alone to his relief. “I think you handled it very well and the draft didn’t look bad for Skeeter.”

“Merlin, I hope you’re right,” he hid his face briefly. Yes, the interview could have gone way worse. Skeeter had been delighted to have him walk right into the lion’s den to her. Abusing that, he had stated _very_ clear demands and threats: he had told her that he would go to the rival newspaper and tell them his secrets if her article wasn’t like he wanted it to be. That had made her _quite_ understanding and cautious for once. He had then told her his story, afterward, she had inquired about some minor details. It had almost been professional. Remus had silently sat by his side for moral support. After a photograph, it had all been over.

“How about we go shopping to get your mind off of it for a while?” Lupin proposed, letting go of his shoulder to his regret.

Wiggling his eyebrows, the omega teased, “I can think of other things, too…” Remus dirtily smiled at him as they aimlessly continued to walk. “Hm… but I guess I _do_ have to get some supplies, don’t I?” After all, he needed new books for his 8th years. Some of his books for the 7th year could be used but not all since there were new teachers with new favorite books now. Also, some of his stuff for Potions’ had been lost throughout the war, used up for healing potions. “So, _Professor_ , what book do you want for DADA?”

They went to the bookstore first, gathering all the books with a list, McGonagall had given Harry. While searching them, the omega observed Remus out of the corner of his eye. His alpha had taken interest in some books in the section about magical creatures. Biting his lower lip, guilt settled in Harry’s stomach. ‘ _He probably doesn’t have much money left. I bet my rent doesn’t even cover half of the expenses we have. Merlin, some of his clothes are falling apart and he doesn’t buy new ones…’_ When Harry had all of his books and carried the quite heavy stack, he walked over to where the other stood. He was now skimming through some advanced-looking tome with an odd expression. Standing beside him - the bookworm barely noticed him - Harry timidly inquired, “Do you like it? The book, I mean?”

“It’s definitely filled with new research, which is always good. But I don’t really have to have it,” he shrugged and wanted to put it back.

Wobbly, because he had to balance his books with one arm now, the omega reached out for it though and put it on his pile. “I’ll get it for you-”

“-Harry, you really don’t have to-”

“See it as a late birthday gift, Remy,” he cooed and blushed. “I’ve seen you read the same book thrice in the last weeks- I-I wouldn’t want you to become bored.” He defended his actions and made a run for an employee to buy the book before he could be stopped.

Afterward, Remus unhappily took the bag with the books, “You’re just as persistent as James. Somehow, I believe the Potters don’t _want_ their money... Anyway, at least let me carry the bag.” Harry wasn't the least bit sorry.

“We just like investing our money well; and thank you,” the omega chirped gleefully, quite glad to be rid of that weight. Back on the street, they walked just a little too close, brushing against each other. Their next stop was a small store for various supplies for potions. It remembered Harry of Snape for some odd reason, which he did not appreciate. It was dark and cold to preserve the various ingredients; just like the dungeons in Hogwarts. His werewolf nose was a little offended by some of the stuff but he had grown a bit numb to it over time, thanks to Teddy.

What he did not expect, however, was a certain _Death Eater_ to be present, as well. Said Death Eater seemed truly surprised to see him, also. Stammering awkwardly, the blonde greeted, “Potter- _Harry_ … it’s good to see you. And you, too, Professor Lupin.” Although Draco didn’t look at all glad to see them right now. In fact, he looked like he didn’t want to be seen by _anyone_. Draco wore all black and subconsciously held his left arm, trying to shield it off. He was thin, as pale as Severus had always been. To say he looked stressed out put it mildly.

“Hey, Draco,” Harry gladly greeted him. He didn’t see Malfoy as a foe, not after he had risked his life to change sides like that. Of course, there was still a lingering strangeness and some things, which could not be forgotten. Then again, Harry _had_ seen to Draco not being sentenced to the kiss or a stay at Azkaban. The Malfoy only had to endure constant observation through the Ministry and a hefty sum to pay to them for reparations. “Buying supplies for 8th year, too?” He had always wondered, whether most of Slytherin would return.

He nodded a little unsurely, “I… suppose I will. Getting good NEWTs is virtually my only chance at getting a job and even then… Well, you can probably guess.” The blonde’s future looked rather grim. Little money and no chance to get a good job.

“If you need help, I’ll gladly recommend you, Draco,” he offered which had the other become a little ashamed. So he tried to laugh it off, “Or you just join my plan and become a teacher at Hogwarts. Slughorn will want to retire eventually.” He knew the other was pretty handy with potions.

“O-Oh… uh, sounds good. I’ll consider it,” the Slytherin weakly assured him, about ready to bolt. “So, you and… _your friends_ will come back, as well?” It was quite the achievement Draco insulted none of the Gryffindors. After having his assumption confirmed, he sheepishly said, “Lucky you, I guess. Most of the Slytherins - those who aren’t in Azkaban, anyway - won’t return. But I bet you’ll be glad to have a quiet year for once.” The others statements barely surprised the other student. Even McGonagall had not been certain yet, who'd return. If too little came, they might have to merge the 7th and 8th year together, although even the former was rather small now. So, it wasn't yet clear how this 8th year would be structured.

Malfoy’s situation was making feel depressed. Having pity, the omega cryptically said, “Don’t count on that. E-Er… you might want to read the Daily Prophet tomorrow, it will be interesting. Anyway, if you’re alone, you can try your luck with me and the others. I-I mean… Ron might be a prick to you and stuff, but I bet ‘Mione and Neville will be fine.” In the meantime, Remus said nothing on the matter. In reality, Harry didn’t even know how he felt about the reformed Death Eater. He’d have to ask him later. For now, his list with supplies was snatched from Harry, his mentor gathering the supplies for him. “Ah! Remus will teach DADA, by the way, and McGonagall will be Headmistress.”

“Sounds… good,” the formerly so nasty teen agreed, but wondered, “But… doesn’t he have a child?” His voice was a little silent, falsely hoping Remus wouldn’t hear.

“He does but I’m going to help out. Teddy’s my godson,” the Savior nodded, curiously whiffing the air. He had never paid much attention, but Draco smelled nice. He also smelled only of himself - he must have been quite isolated.

“I-Is he a werewolf, too?” The dark mage looked apprehensive, almost worried.

“No,” Harry grinned, ‘ _But someone else is.’_ He added, “Teddy’s a Metamorphmagus, though. He’s really cute. Maybe I can convince Remy to let me show him to you. He can already make his hair be a lot of different colors. Like, pink, green, blue, and red. I'm sure he'll learn the other colors, too, soon.” The omega was very proud of Edward.

“ _Remy_ , huh?” The witty boy repeated; the corner of his mouth twitched for the first time. “Weren’t you with that 7th year?” Draco knowingly teased him, being rather good at reading situations, and his look only grew more mischievous when Harry lowered his head and flushed.

“Ginny… we took a break after the war and then broke up,” he admitted to someone, who had tried to kill him before. It was odd talking to Draco about this but also refreshing. 

“Always knew you were a poofter, Potter,” the Death Eater chuckled darkly but Harry took no offense. “Guess that’s your chance to be better than me in DADA. How the mighty have fallen; using your body to get good grades.” The other continued to try and rile him up in a friendly manner.

Snorting, the 18-year-old shook his head. “You bet. I could still beat you in a duel or are you implying you’re stronger than Volde- sorry, _him_ ?” He cringed a little because the expression on his ally’s face turned pained and the grip on his arm tightened. “If I say his name a lot, I can blackmail you,” Harry evilly pointed out, poking fun at the unfortunate situation. “Better stay on my good side, _Malfoy_.” They went on mutually teasing and poking fun at each other, Potter quite glad to be able to cheer up the gloomy teen.

Soon, however, Draco had to leave, “Guess we’ll see each other in two weeks or so.” With that, the other left and Harry smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he and Draco could become good friends? He had definitely lost that _I’m better than you_ attitude.

However, his glee was soon dampened a little, when he was faced with a slightly agitated alpha of his. Remus tried to sound neutral but failed, “Are you and him friends? You seem to like him a lot…”

“N-Not friends… but I hope we will be. Moony, he changed,” he pointed out, thinking that was the main issue. But then the other male stepped fairly close, towering over him, before planting a kiss on his head. Raising a brow, he grinned, “Are… Are you _jealous_ ?” The shopkeeper was eyeing them very weirdly for a moment and then tried to seem preoccupied with counting his money. Harry guessed seeing _Harry Potter_ have a laugh with a confirmed Death Eater and then smooching a confirmed werewolf was quite traumatic. When he got no reply and was only stared down, the omega meekly concluded, “He’s not even our kind, alpha. A-And he guessed we are… a couple.” He tried to appease his _boyfriend_ by making it official. “I’d never leave you…” his voice took on a higher pitch, slightly whiny. He reached up toward the other to kiss the corner of his mouth and convince him. Initially, he’d not have said Remus was the jealous type. He had been wrong, apparently.

Luckily, the older one seemed to snap out of it and relaxed, “Sorry. I’m simply stressed out because I haven’t claimed you as mine, Harry.”

“Afraid someone will steal me away?”

“Essentially,” he received an apologetic look. Harry was quite sure Moony, the wolf, had been to blame for this behavior. They kissed again for a moment, just a little peck. “I’m quite lucky to have caught you, after all.”

“You’re a sap and I’m happy, too,” Harry answered and dove in for a second time. They stopped, however, when the employee coughed in embarrassment. Blushing, the 18-year-old apologized, “U-Uh… I’m sorry. I usually don't er.... _Anyway_! I wanted to buy this...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship finally starts! The next chapter will be fluffy and smutty ;)
> 
> Thanks for everyone, who leaves a kudo and reads in general! I know most people don't read works in progress (including me, hehe), so it means a lot! <3


	8. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Remus complete the first part of their bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section fo the chapter is shameless smut. You don't have to read it; you won't really miss anything plot-wise, which won't be mentioned in this chapter again.
> 
> Shoutout to TsubasaPink, who supported this work from the very first chapter onwards <3

**Chapter 8 - Mates**

***~*~*~*~***

_August 1998_

“So, what you’re saying is…” Harry tried to wrap his head around this, a little frightened by the concept Remus had just explained to him. “Y-You come and then we’re _stuck_ like that for 30 minutes to an hour… Like _dogs_. Why- I’m not female! I can’t get pregnant- It makes no sense.”

He only received an amused giggle, “It does serve a purpose. It makes me feel good.” Remus looked handsome in the orange rays of sunshine coming through the windows, giving him a healthy glow. It was the same day; after having bought all the supplies at Diagon Alley, they had gone home for some fun.

“That sounds awful,” the omega huffed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, sitting on their bed. “W-What if I don’t like it?”

“You will most definitely, my little omega,” Remus cockily cooed at him, sitting next to him. But he saw his boyfriend’s reluctance, which mainly stemmed from his lacking experience. He grew soft and told him, “We don’t have to do it, Harry, if you feel uncomfortable. I can wait.” It sounded like the typical stuff in movies just before the boyfriend got pushy and pressured their girlfriend to have sex. However, Harry knew Remus _really_ meant it. “Moony can wait, too.”

“N-No, I want to… I’m just scared,” he confessed and climbed into Remus’ lap, embracing him for comfort. “Do you promise to be careful?” This was way more complicated than with Ginny, probably because he had to give up control entirely.

“Of course, I promise. I promise it will feel nice - and we can stop anytime. No offense taken,” a trail of kisses was placed alongside his neck’s left side, making him mewl when it passed his scar. “Well… almost any time. I can’t exactly make the knot recede faster," he was warned.

Swallowing, he inquired, “H-Have you ever done that before? W-With a man?” Harry did not think a knot the size of a fist was  _supposed_ to fit into someone's bum. Mother nature surely had intended it for females, who could even bear children. What if Remus was misjudging the situation, the dangers, of this?

“A few times, when I was young,” Remus hummed but was ultimately quite preoccupied with worshipping the other. “Have you?”

“N-No,” he admitted. "Just girls..." This was the main reason, Harry felt anxious. He had played with his butt often enough but never with something the size of a cock. Especially not one, which would inflate like some kind of _balloon_ at the base. But, then, the gears turned in his slightly hazed mind, “W-Wait… who did you do it with? They’d have noticed you’re a creature…”

“Oh, Harry, I don’t kiss and tell,” was his alpha’s unsatisfactory answer to his question. Then, teeth were in his neck and the omega went docile with an undignified groan of defeat.

“Nuh- I bet Siri,” he whined nevertheless, which made the bite just a little rougher, making him see slight stars. “Ah- I’m right!” He deduced from that but got no confirmation. His mind drifted elsewhere rather quickly, though, when Moony claimed his lips to silence him. The biting continued on his lower lips, making him quick to open them obediently. He was met with the taste of sweet chocolate, making his mouth curl upward as his tongue was prodded at. Meanwhile, he was pulled in by his lower back - in shock, Harry realized the one below him was already beginning to harden. It was an odd feeling - he had never become intimate with a man, after all - but he nevertheless gently bucked into the forming hardness. The friction felt pleasant on himself, making him quietly moan into the kiss and grow excited, as well. Perhaps he could get behind this. It didn't feel half bad and Lupin seemed to know, what he was doing.

Next, Remus’ right hand found its way between them, tugging Harry’s dressing shirt out of his trousers - wizards' robes were really no good for this kind of situation but he could hardly run around London like a Muggle to have an interview, could he? The Savior tried to fight Remus’s tongue and press against it but he lost and was conquered with a drawn-out growl. At the same time, the first of his buttons were undone, unveiling more and more of his pale skin. Soon, Moony reached for his collar, making them break the kiss to undo it. Next thing Harry knew, his dark, bluish robes and white shirt were taken from him and flew across the room - Merlin, he was so glad they had given Teddy to Molly for a few more hours. He might have died of shame, otherwise. Now topless, the omega felt somewhat compelled to arch his back and stretch, show his muscles from the years of Quidditch training. Despite them, he was still lithe enough.

“Mh- You’re stunning, I hope you know that,” he was complimented and blushed. Harry made a pleased moan as his torso was stroked over, inspected. He had some scars from spells hitting him, mostly cuts. But he didn’t mind as much as he used to - he should thank Ginny for that. While his chest was caressed, he went to work at his alpha’s clothes. Rather hard by now, Harry made quick work of Remus’ tie, undoing it and throwing it away. Moony got the message and pulled off his jacket while Harry worked on his shirt. Those items also were discarded; before Harry had a chance to get close and hog Remus again - stroke over his big scar - he was pushed backward and toppled over with a squeak. He even bounced off of the bed somewhat because of the force used.

“Ah- You’re rough, mh?” he could only comment and was soon met with a steadfast stare from above. His mentor leaned over him, trapping him below him. 

“Sometimes,” he received a toothy grin, which showed off the canine teeth of the other, which were just a _tad_ bit too long to be human. As intimidating as that was, Harry could only groan excitedly and expose his neck willingly. “Quick learner,” he was praised again and rewarded with another few kisses to his scar.

While eagerly presenting his neck to the other, the omega let his own hands wander down to his trousers to relieve himself of the restraining material. He managed to wriggle out of them to a certain degree before his ploy was discovered and he was helped. Harry now laid completely bare below the other, twitching because of the hungry grumble Remus made. It might have had something to do with the submissive already being wet, the room reeking of him and his slick.

Everything afterward was just a blur of events to Harry; it felt like he had a fever clouding his mind. The teen was quite sure he had never been this aroused before. Remus must have discarded of his clothes with wandless magic because he was suddenly naked as well. When Harry _saw_ , he groaned, “Ngh- not going to fit, Remy.” But it _did_ look entirely too enticing to not try. Testing the waters, he reached for his boyfriend’s bigger cock while his neck was nuzzled for his efforts. If Harry had not known he was doomed to be the submissive, receiving end in their relationship, he might have gotten complexes from their differences in size. He let his hands glide up and down over the stiff prick - at least something he was familiar with - making it slightly jump in his grip. He was pretty sure Remus was double his size; that guess was only supported when the older one lowered himself somewhat, their members rubbing against each other. He tried to grip both of them at once but failed. So, in the end, he simply played with Moony while bucking his hips to rub against him needily.

“So pretty, aren’t you?” Amber eyes regarded him lovingly doing his thing while a hand went for his perky nipple. It was twisted, which made Harry tighten his grip on the other in response. After a brief while of torture, the hand went elsewhere, further down.

“Please,” Harry begged, knowing exactly what the plan was. The older one sat back slightly and - without having to be asked - the omega spread his legs for him. The smaller wolf couldn’t lie; he was feeling a little slutty doing so but he felt as if he was being moved by invisible strings - like a puppet. Teasingly, his inner thighs were stroked along, making him open wider to a point where it almost hurt. Meanwhile, his skin felt too hot and it was entirely too tempting to jerk off. But he was a good omega, so he didn't.

Then, a finger breached his entrance, making him throw his head back and whimper. He was almost dripping slick, he felt. Without much resistance, the finger fucked in and out of him, occasionally prodding against that good spot, making him eagerly move his hips. “Need more than that?”

“Alpha- Mh, yes,” he confirmed desperately. No, one finger wasn’t enough. But even the second and third finger didn’t feel like enough, either. He needed _more._  However, Remus persistently kept abusing his prostate with an evil glint in his eyes and when the omega received a handjob alongside that, he was already done for. “Alpha!” he called out as he came embarrassingly fast for his standards, covering his own belly with a meager amount of his cum. He had observed it to become less and blamed it on his new biology. Despite that development, his orgasms seemed to come sooner and harder than ever before, making him quiver. He liked the latter fact but felt a little ashamed at his lacking endurance. Breathlessly, he observed how Remus lubed himself up with his natural slick - it was almost too much for him in this state.

While the pack-leader rubbed himself, he also descended on Harry again, abusing his already open mouth. “Shall we ah- try? Just a word of warning: I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“Mh, I just came…” he complained. 

“Doesn’t matter. Trust mh- me when I say you’ll come a few more times without a problem,” his throat was nibbled at, a tongue swiping over his soft flesh. “Omegas are made for this, it’s their purpose,” he was huskily told. Normally, this sort of objectification would offend him but not in his dazed state.

“O-Okay,” Harry trusted his lover to know best. He made surprised yelp, nevertheless, when he was quickly turned onto his stomach. So quickly, in fact, that the brutish nature of it made him feel dizzy. But rubbing against the bed sheets made him mewl - indeed, he didn’t feel all that overstimulated right now. And he was still hard, too. This would be fun.

‘ _Present to him,’_ his black-furred wolf demanded and actually was of help for once. Instinctually knowing, what to do, the omega raised his butt and pressed his head into the soft mattress below him. Before he could plead, hands were on his hips and took a moment to knead into them, finding them pleasantly squishy. Now, Harry was glad he had taken on a bit of weight in all the right places.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he was ordered sternly, leaving no room for discussion. Then, he felt the tip of something far bigger than three fingers prod against his hole. To his mild surprise, Remus’ head slipped in without much effort. Then again, the omega could feel his wetness drip down on his own balls.

The dominant werewolf slid in slowly in hopes of not putting him into too much discomfort. Still, it hurt somewhat and Harry voiced that meekly, “ _Hurts_ …”

The professor slowed down even more in response and started to caress his hips and back, assuring him, “It’ll be good soon. Merlin, ah- you’re tight.” After a while, the taller frame was buried deep inside of him, emitting a contented, pleasured grumble. While the smaller one adjusted - the Gryffindor was actually a bit proud he wasn’t sobbing and that his alpha found him satisfactory - Remus asked, “Going to place my claim on you later; that okay?” His breath ghosted over the back of his neck, placing a kiss there. “I want you to be my mate…”

Almost forgetting the question because of that action, the omega just so fought with himself to stay coherent, “Y-Yeah… Wanna ngh- be your mate, alpha.” He wanted so badly that it hurt. He wanted to belong to his alpha, wanted to be a family. He perceived a sort of emptiness within his belly, which needed to be filled. Pushing back into his lover, he indicated for him to start moving already. He wanted his alpha to be proud. “Please, alpha,” he produced an animalistic, pleading noise.

Remus needn’t be told twice. Within a split second, he pulled out up to his tip, making the submissive feel horribly empty. But any resemblance of _thoughts_ and _observations_ vanished from his life as he was pounded into, his favorite spot hit straight away. Lupin set a punishing pace; his noises starting at human-like moans and transforming into beastish growls. His grip on his hips was bruising, nails digging into his supple flesh. Harry wasn’t much better off with his sounds - he felt truly sorry for the neighbors. And the _bed_.

Moony had been right. After a while of being slid in and out of, he already felt his next orgasm building rapidly. Lupin must have noticed by his sounds and because his tensing made him only that much deliciously tighter. His heavenly hand reached beneath him and pinched his nipple, turned it, and went to the other one after a while. By now, the student was trying to move his hips in time to meet those harsh thrusts - he’d have never thought he’d like this. But he _did_. He did not think he wanted it any different now.

Harry came a second time with a noiseless shout and he would have collapsed if his ass wouldn’t have been held up. Remus didn’t seem _close_ to finished. But he moaned more desperately when Harry clenched around him. The latter was pretty sure he blacked out some point around then - because, suddenly and out of nowhere, Remus was more on top of him than behind him again. His weight was heavy and suffocating, but so right at the same time. The omega wanted it to be this way all the time. He felt safe, loved, _owned_.

Something changed. And the younger one took an embarrassingly long time to understand, why Remus seemingly got _bigger_ inside of him. When realization kicked in on just what was sliding in and out of him, he gasped, “Th-The knot, mh…” The chocoholic had the capacity left to make a brief snort at that but ultimately was too caught up in his own frenzy to care. Even then, his hot, wet breath returned to the back of his neck, a tongue licking over it before starting to innocently nibble. As the knot continued to grow - it popping in and out of his hole was quite pleasurable - the nibs and bites became more forceful. So much so, it soon started to hurt quite a bit.

Without a warning, the knot caught and didn’t move out of him anymore, greatly limiting his lover’s room to move around. At first, the omega wanted to complain about that - how was this beneficial at all? But the small ball appeared to grow at a much bigger rate now and Remus’ movements started to stutter. With a last, broken moan, the back of his neck was bitten into without a second’s notice and hot liquid started to shoot into him. The omega went limp with a slightly frightened whimper but came for the last time, nonetheless, as he realized he was being filled with his mate’s seed. The body on top of him grew heavier, almost crushing him, but the hips still snapped into him as much as they could, fucking the cum deeper inside of him. The alpha werewolf also did not seem to _stop_ those actions very soon - not the biting, neither the fucking, nor the cumming.

“A-Alpha-” the student worriedly moaned, his own release coating his belly more. While his insides seemed to have a surprising capacity to hold his lover’s cum, it didn’t seem nearly enough. His stomach hurt somewhat but he couldn’t do a thing - he couldn’t even move, after all. After what felt like an eternity, his abused neck was let go of, at least. His mate lapped at it like a dog and Harry tried not to cringe at his lover licking away his blood. He took that as a signal that the neverending flow of seed had indeed ended, however, which made him sigh in relief.

Wordlessly, Remus then carefully shifted them until they laid on the pillow with their heads. Almost - if one didn’t look closely enough - they seemed to be simply spooning. The Gryffindor was thoroughly captured by the knot and two arms holding his chest close. There was no way out of this anymore, no escape. Harry additionally felt like something in his very magic had shifted, tying him to his mentor.

He could have passed out then and there, honestly, especially with how his alpha placed apologetic kisses everywhere he could reach. With one hand, he lovingly stroked over his tummy, marveling at the slight bulge there. “Too bad you can’t hold my pups in there…” Moony sounded a little solemn, despite already having a son.

“I already feel like bursting,” the 18-year-old complained, “I-Is that _normal_? That a-amount?” His curiosity won over and he fought to stay awake.

Trying to avoid his new wound, Remus nuzzled his hair, “Only weak alphas have less.”

“Are you- are you bragging about the amount of _cum_ you put in me?” He tried to turn his head to look at his weird lover, but it hurt too much.

“Perhaps. But it… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Again, his belly was massaged adoringly as if it held children. The omega felt his wolf being pleased about that idea and - maybe - he’d like that, too.

“E-Except my neck? No. Didn’t think I could come that much, though,” he laughed. The knot inside of him felt interesting. It was a bit unpleasant because of the size but it felt good to have it there, almost addictive. Weren’t he that tired, he might have been up to go on and see, what fun things could be done while being tied. Remus even twitched within him occasionally. He was clearly not entirely spent but made no move to have a second go - probably for Harry’s sake.

His scent was happily breathed in, “Good. And, well, omegas are very enduring, despite their hypersensitivity. They somehow have to cope with us alphas, after all.”

“S-So…” Harry suddenly became a little timid again, “We’re mates for life now?” He felt an uncertain nod against his head. “Glad you can’t be stolen away from me,” he told the alpha although it ought to be the other way around.

“I’m glad, too. I love you and it would feel wrong to not make it official. Well… Moony still has to mate you.”

“That will be weird…” Harry decided but told himself the wolves were a part of them. He’d survive. Then he furrowed his brows, “Say… just how official is a mating, though? Does the Ministry recognized bonded pairs?” He should have asked that beforehand, perhaps. Either way, they could make it official, he supposed.

“Yes - we’ll have to inform them of it, actually. It’s important for legal matters. Being bonded as werewolves is pretty much equal to being married law-wise. Although, of course, we can marry, too.” The younger mage blushed helplessly at that prospect.

“I… I think I’d like that. M-Maybe after my NEWTs…” he offered, showing his interest. He was showered with kisses then.

“Harry…”

“Huh?”

“There is more. A… request,” Lupin told him after some minutes of gleeful silence. “I… want you to adopt Teddy. I- I want you to be his father, too.”

Now, the knot was really upsetting him. The Savior wanted to turn around and smooch his mate silly but he couldn’t. “Yes! E-Er,” he was embarrassed by his desperate-sounding answer, “ _Yes_ , I’d like to adopt him.” He felt like spontaneously combusting of happiness. Remus apparently felt the same, pressing him so close he could barely breathe anymore.

“I’ll owl the Ministry to get the papers tomorrow,” he was promised.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry didn’t remember falling asleep. Neither did he remember Remus slipping out of him, cleaning up, and fetching Teddy. When he awoke, however, he awoke with a heart attack the next morning. A loud _bang_ coming from the wide window in the bedroom ripped him out of his dreams - he had dreamed of the coast, running around with Moony - and he yelped as he sat up. His bottom didn’t thank him for sitting on it but he tried to suck the pain up, wand in hand - it was usually below his pillow; old habits died hard. His head turned toward the crib first, seeking danger. But there was none and Edward and Remus weren’t to be seen. Only then did he look at the window and jumped a second time.

A big, fluffy and dark owl angrily hooted, picking at the glass with its beak. But there was more. More owls of varying sizes and color sat on the window sill, making outraged screeches. Perplexed, the omega struggled to get up and search for some boxers to put on; Remus must have cast a cleaning spell on him, his mate’s magic clinging to his skin. Looking down at himself, he flushed. His hips were rather discolored right now. Despite not understanding what was going on in his sleepiness, he opened the window and was bombarded with letters, scrolls, hastily ripped off pieces of paper with stuff written on it, chrysanthemums without anything else, wolfsbane, and one Howler.

All was thrown onto the bed by the impatient animals, a never-ending stream of them entering the bedroom. Potter could only stand there in his boxers, neck aching, watching on. The noise of the animals seemed to attract his new mate, who cautiously entered the bedroom and complained, “Oh, love- Why did you let them in?”

“Why are they even here…” he drawled, not fully awake.

“I would suppose it has something to do with the Daily Prophet, Harry,” Lupin informed him funnily, making his blood freeze. “But the article is exactly how we wanted it, at least.”

Hearing bubbly sounds behind him, Harry saw Teddy in his father’s arms. He seemed fairly amazed by all the birds. The omega greeted the tiny boy by kissing his cheek, before doing the same to Remus. “Guess I know, what I’ll be doing all day…” He blankly stated, horrified by the prospect of reading all of _that_.

“Do you _always_ read all of it?” Harry nodded in confirmation, “You’re a very kind soul, then. I can help you.” The Savior was pressed close to his taller mentor’s frame, hugging both Remus and Edward. Teddy grabbed at his black hair and tugged a little, but never too hard.

Reading through everything took all day; especially because new owls flew in every odd minute or so. Surprisingly, most letters were positive. They mainly told him stuff along the lines of:  
' _Dear Mister Potter, I read the newspaper today. If it is to be trusted - and I pray it isn’t - I am horrified. You possess my utmost sympathy. Nobody, but especially not you, deserves to be in this unfortunate situation. But you needn’t worry; you possess my support, also. Enclosed, you’ll find…’  
_And then there would be various gifts attached. Cheques, the rather expensive ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion, flowers, books on werewolves. Remus pointed out how the flowers stood for hope, grieving, support and similar things. Despite them being a bit too much for his nose, Harry put them all in a large glass with water and put them in the main living space.

Of course, there were also negative things. Anonymous Howlers and letters, which outlined how he had failed wizarding society:  
_‘...I can’t believe that a wizard, who defeated You-Know-Who, could be bested by a savage beast!’_  
_‘You’re a vile creature - I hope they [the Ministry] deal with this accordingly.’  
_They _did_ hurt him somewhat. Then again, he knew he had been quite foolish and his infection could have been prevented. So, despite Remus vehemently disagreeing, he cut them some slack.

Most interesting, however, were responses from his acquaintances. He got some letters from students in his year and other ones, who knew him, pitying him. Then, there was a simple note from Ron, which read, ' _You’re bloody crazy, mate.’_ It was scribbled on a piece of the Prophet. McGonagall also wrote him on a beige piece of scroll with a fancy, flowery pattern, ‘ _Well done, Potter. I’m positive the article couldn’t have been written in a better way.’_

The biggest surprise, though, was a lengthy letter by no other than Draco Malfoy himself. It came fairly late on that day; it was a scroll with a seal on it, displaying the Malfoy insignia in green. Harry read it aloud as he sat on his mate’s lap - his bum hurt too much. Teddy was a bit huffy over there in his crib - he liked playing with the pieces of paper but he had tried to stuff the very much poisonous Wolfsbane into his mouth at one point, so he had been banished.

‘ _Harry,_

 _firstly, you have my condolences. I knew something was off about you yesterday but I connected it with your new infatuation._ __  
_I do realize some people will try to raise their pitchforks against you now, solely for the reason you’re infected. I can’t deduce, whether unveiling your condition was foolish or brilliant yet. But I can tell you this: keep your friends close and don’t put yourself at risk. Harry, there are still too many dark families, who were allied to him and weren’t caught. More than even I could name. They will take this as a chance to ruin your reputation. I know you have no care for that - but trust me, you don’t want that to happen. Secondly, be careful because of Greyback. Don’t think this is over just because he resides in Azkaban now. Prisoners escape and if someone wants to become the new Dark Lord, they’ll see to him being on their side and free.  
__Now, excuse my ramblings. I truly only wanted to say that you have my support. Obviously, I have no idea, what kind of actions you have already taken to persevere your safety and sanity. But let me offer you this: I learned under Severus for a long time, you know I am proficient with potions. If you ever need it, I can brew the potion for you. I might not have the financial resources anymore but I have the talent._

_With deepest sympathy,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy’_

A semi-pleased rumble escaped his professor, “I have the feeling - had Draco not been born into his family - he could have been a fine, young man. Well, I suppose he gives his best to make up for it - or at least appear to.”

“He _is_ good, Remy,” he defended Malfoy, “He just found himself in very bad circumstances. Moony, he had no choice. Or he at least didn’t see one.” A little solemn, the Gryffindor added, “Sometimes, I wish I had been a little nicer to him… He hated me so much - of course, he’d not have asked me or the Order for help.”

“Looking back, everything seems so much clearer, Harry. But we can’t change it now. We didn’t know at the time.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Oh Merlin, I feel like dying,” the omega’s heart had an unnatural speed to it as he fed Teddy, his now adoptive son. The papers had been signed and send off a few days ago, alongside a statement that they had bonded. Kingsley himself had then written to them, profusely congratulating them. Harry didn’t really _feel_ like a parent yet but he guessed that would soon happen. For now, he simply felt as happy as he had never been before. He had a _family_.

“They won’t be too shocked, I’d say. And they can hardly abandon us, Harry,” Remus tried to hush him while moving more of his countless books into a cardboard box. September was approaching rapidly and - realistically - they still had more than enough time to pack their stuff with magic. However, the full moon was _also_ rapidly approaching, being only two days before the start of term. So they had to prep a little and move into the DADA teacher’s quarters a little earlier than they had originally intended.  
Despite the apartment filling with trunks and boxes full of their belongings, the kitchen was still fully stocked and they had transfigured some more chairs. Today, the Weasleys and Hermione had been invited over. It was unusual for the alpha to allow anyone inside his territory but they’d move out soon, anyway. Also, this was important. Very much so. Today, they’d announce that they were mates and that they’d finish their bonding for real on the full moon.

“Yeah, I hope not,” he growled a little but only so much that Edward wouldn’t get scared. Again, the omega was beginning to feel rather possessive of him and was also becoming more submissive toward everyone. But it was a far cry from the insanity he had faced last month.

Soon, their door was knocked on and Harry embraced the little, colorful human a little tighter, letting the empty bottle disappear. No one made a move to try and touch him luckily and they greeted each other without a problem. Harry didn’t even feel scared. They all sat at their table - it was a bit cramped but no one minded. The orphan had employed his cooking skills to prepare a chocolate cake totally without magic. He was quite happy with himself, especially when Molly complimented him on it, saying she wanted the recipe.

“Mate,” Ronald suddenly pulled out a piece of paper, “The school sent us this alongside the list for the supplies - thought you might want to know.” Harry was then given the little pamphlet, which he himself had proofread. “I mean; it seems informative but I don’t know if you are okay with that-” the ginger seemed fairly worried for his best friend, as did the rest of the visitors as they ate the cake.

The two pack-members smiled and Lupin explained, “It’s quite alright, Ronald. We wanted Headmistress McGonagall to send this to everyone as a means to counter discrimination against us. We even made a more comprehensive version for Muggleborns. As of yet, no one pulled their child from Hogwarts.” The DADA professor told them, taking his second slice of cake. Now, the omega was quite glad he had made a second one just in case his mate devoured all of it on his own. “And, this pamphlet is more comprehensive and unbiased than most books you’ll find on your own. I’d rather have my students make up conspiracies with this as a basis than anything else.”

Truly, everything had been thought of. Basic facts: When werewolves could infect people and how, common myths, weaknesses against certain spells and so on. But there had also been more in-depth things on what to avoid doing around werewolves, especially close to a full moon: triggering hunting reflexes by running around, trespassing into the territory, etc. Lastly, there had been some information specifically on Harry and Remus.

‘ _As is probably known by now, not only one of our professors but also one of the 8th year students are werewolves. Professor Lupin and Mister Potter form a pack; a social structure, werewolves often live in. Professor Lupin is the leader of said pack and Mister Potter its omega - the submissive role in a pack, as you surely remember. Alpha and omega have to stay in frequent contact, which means Potter will not live with his other students - this does not have anything to do with Potter posing a danger. Additionally, it is advisable to refrain from harassing or touching Mister Potter if you do not wish to experience a painful death brought on by the protective instincts of his alpha…’_

At points, the statements were a little threatening to prevent daredevils from doing anything reckless with the resident werewolves. Although the threats weren’t empty, of course. Remus would probably lose his cool temper when it came to people hurting his mate.

Hermione seemed pleased about the pamphlet, “I think even the biggest dunderhead will understand that you pose no _real_ threat and can be treated as normal people. I’m glad you did this. It might finally alleviate those prejudices. I think our last year will be finally peaceful. Right, Harry?” She eyed the one, who caused the most trouble.

“Y-Yeah. I can’t run into trouble like that, I have someone to care for, after all,” the omega assured her softly as he helped Teddy eat a bit of cake. The infant had desperately tried to grab the cake on his plate despite having been fed already. Wanting his adoptive son to get a taste of it, he had given him a bite. It was time to get him to eat solid food, anyway - less sugary one, of course. He felt a bit warm inside when Edward’s hair turned a happy pink again upon eating the cake. Harry felt this was the right time to unveil the reason for inviting everyone, thinking the food would appease them. At least Teddy always calmed down when he was fed. So, he nervously announced, “E-Er… there is something else, we wanted to tell you today.”

Instantly, Granger’s eyes alternated between Harry and Remus, observing their proximity to each other. She showed a little smile - Harry was glad they had settled their issues before all of this - and put her fork away. Moony added, “We know this might come as a semi-surprise and we also know you might deem it irresponsible on my side. But I assure you I tried to stop Harry and he gave his very best to convince me regardless of that.” Harry became somewhat red at that, nosing at pink hair to hide that fact.

“Dear- Did something bad happen?” Molly began to worry for them, which prompted Arthur to look worried as well and stop eating. A little flustered, she took on a matriarchal tone, “Harry, you didn’t do anything reckless again, did you? What was it? Ministry errands? Boy, I am going to speak to Shacklebolt if he-”

“N-No, it’s nothing bad,” the student quickly assured her at which she relaxed again and uncertainly smiled. “We u-uh… we mated,” he hastily blurted out, “So, we’re basically werewolf-married… A-And I adopted Teddy as my son…” The omega ducked slightly, making himself small. Seeing that, Remus snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him a little closer, comforting him. When everyone seemed too shocked or in Ginny’s case too excited to speak - Molly looked paler than the moon, blinking repeatedly - he quickly proceeded to justify, “I- I always liked Remy a lot a-and when I l-lived with him... th-those feelings only intensified. Please don’t say this is just because of my status. Because it i-isn’t. I really love Remus and I love Teddy, too. A-And I don’t ever want to leave them alone. I can’t imagine it.” He began to ramble on until someone stopped him.

That someone was Molly, who directed at Remus, “I hope you _truly_ didn’t force him to, _friend,_ or else-”

“He really really didn’t, Molly,” Harry assured her, frightened she'd transform Moony into taxidermy art or a nice rug.

“-In that case…” her murderous glance transformed into something empathetic, “I’m happy as long as you are happy.” Then Weasley sweetly told the 18-year-old, “And it’s really good of you to adopt Edward. If you ever need help, I can surely show you a trick or two.”

Finding a chance to say something, Ginny could only squeal, “I’m _so_ glad!” She produced little whines as if she had waited for this all her life, as if this was a dream come true. Maybe it was.

Hermione seemed a little irritated by her behavior but she also yielded, “I agree with Molly. If you both want this, then this will be okay.” Despite that, she wasn’t as gleeful as the other women, probably coming up with a hundred ways, where this could go wrong. But the black-haired one knew she was only concerned for his sake.

Ron only shrugged with a mouthful of cake, “Kinda expected that, mate. I mean- I’m happy but I don’t uh… think most of wizardkind will be.”

Solemnly, Remus agreed, “Yes… I suppose the general public won’t have the highest opinion of me. Then again, they never had.”

Feeling optimistic, Harry grinned, “All the important people accept it! The rest doesn’t matter.” Dumbly smiling to himself, he wouldn’t let himself be brought down from his high. Harry decided he had a new memory to use for his Patronus now. Moony couldn’t resist and kissed his temple, making him only grin wider.

Ron had to ruin the moment, however, “I hope you won’t be all lovey-dovey in class all the time.”

The professor mischievously threatened, “Not in class. In detention maybe.” After a good laugh, they continued to talk about this and that, chatting until it was nearing dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is online! 'Unlikely Gifts' features mpreg, Harry's 8th year at Hogwarts, and much more! I'd be very happy if you read that, too.
> 
> Anyway, love you guys! I'm really glad you read this and hopefully had as much fun as me! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! if you like this fanfic, you will probably enjoy the rest of the series, which will soon be uploaded! It continues with the story of this one. See you there <3


End file.
